


One More Chance

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: One More Chance [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Smut, Violet Chachki - Freeform, pearl liaison - Freeform, pearlet, rupauls drag race, vearl, vearlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Jason have been together for nearly three years. Jason knows they are soul mates, but what will his wealthy family think when they hear that Jason wants to make their relationship public knowledge within their high-class Atlanta society?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Warning!

Jason could feel the daggers of his eyes burn into the back of his skull, he knew this wasn’t over yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you packed yet?” Matt yelled up the stairs from the kitchen of the small, New York apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

“Almost, I’m debating on whether to pack the pink bikini or the cheetah print bikini,” Jason yelled back.

“Oh wow, decisions decisions. Just bring both because you’ll just end up regretting your choice anyway with your indecisive ass.”

“True,” Jason admitted. “Is dinner ready yet?”

“If you call leftover pizza dinner, then yeah. Come eat so we can hit the road,” Matt said as he sat down at the table.

They were getting ready for the annual Dardo Family Fourth of July Weekend Bash. Jason’s family took this holiday and every holiday very serious; an opportunity to throw a party. It was all just an excuse to show off their 100 acre estate and to keep their status in high class Atlanta. This society thrived off of fast cars, debutante balls, and most importantly parties. Parties where you could rub shoulders with all the rich and important of the city. All the parties were honestly just big shade fests. One rich family invites dozens of other rich families to ogle what new things they’ve gotten just so at the next party, the other families have a chance to show what they’ve done that’s even better. It’s a never ending cycle. It was this life Jason had escaped as soon as he graduated high school. He gave up wealth and exotic cars to live the life he wanted to live. His family always knew he was different. Crashing the debutante balls by showing up in a dress or just not following Southern societies rules. When Jason did finally come out at 16, his family wasn’t shocked, but they weren’t having it. It would ruin their reputation. They convinced him to stay quiet by showering him with whatever he wanted until Jason couldn’t take it anymore. He left in order to be his wild, stupid self, and not embarass his family. When he moved they told everyone he was backpacking around the world. He would return every now and then to shake things up, and they would pretend to be a happy family. But Jason did love his family. It wasn’t their fault they’ve been put into this bullshit mold of ‘proper behavior’. It had been going on for centuries, and status was still everything.

Jason used to receive formal invitations to all of his family’s events. Thick elegant envelopes that enclosed a dress code and other details. They all started with the same: ‘The notable Dardo family invites you to….” He didn’t receive these invitations anymore because of his several absences from past events; his mother had given up on him. But when he did decide to show up, mainly to see his sister and best friend, his parents, although happy to see him, always gave him that look of, ‘don’t fuck this party up, or I’m cutting you out of the will’. Matt had only been to the estate once, when he first met Jason’s family. His parents were so uncomfortable that the meeting was less than a minute of fake smiles and ‘it’s so nice to finally meet you’, before they rushed out the door. So Jason just never took Matt along with him to these events because he didn’t want to surround him with the bigotry. He also enjoyed doing crazy things and seeing the shocked faces of the proper guests, and seeing what his parents would come up with to explain his behavior. This time his big stunt was to wear a thong bikini around the mansion all weekend. Matt didn’t try to stop him, mostly because it wasn’t a bad view and he knew that once Jason had his mind made up about something, he was always committed.

Matt had met the petite, brunette beauty while he was ‘backpacking’ in his hometown of Brooklyn. Matt saw him at a club and Jason was extremely fucked up. He was grinding on poles and buying everyone drinks. Matt witnessed these sketchy guys starting to close in on him. He wasn’t sure if they wanted to rob him, rape him, or both, but he knew trouble when he saw it. He normally wouldn’t care, but Jason was different. Matt felt like he had to protect him; he was just too beautiful to end up like that. So he swooped in and saved him. Matt took him home, put him to bed and Jason never left. They had such a deep connection and after that they couldn’t stop seeing each other. They had now been together 2 years and 11 months. Their 3rd anniversary was in 3 weeks.

“Hey babe,” Jason said as he cruised from the stairs to the kitchen table, planting a kiss on Matt’s lips and rustling his light brown hair. Jason’s own hair was free of it’s typical bun and flowed down past his shoulders. He grabbed a slice of the cold pizza and joined Matt at the table.

“Took you long enough. It’s gonna take us at least 14 hours to get to your parents’ house. I wanted to leave earlier but somebody decided to pack last minute. And you’re the one who wanted to drive, I have no idea why,” Matt complained.

“I didn’t pack last minute, I was shopping all day for an upcoming holiday. You know I hate flying and plus it’s more time to spend with you,” he said locking in on his boyfriend’s blue-grey eyes and fluttering his own eyelashes.

 

“You’re too much,” Matt sighed leaning in for a kiss as he got up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

“I love you too,” Jason said innocently with a smile.

Matt went into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

“Let me know when you’re done so we can go,” he said, turning on the tv.

“Ok,” Jason said as he continued chewing.

He stared at the back of Matt’s head from the table. My little peanut is so cute, he thought. He looked around their small apartment. The walls were a generic beige, adorned with dozens of photos of the couple and Matt’s artwork. The kitchen was updated but tiny, it could barely fit the both of them at the same time. The living room was decked out with a sectional that was too big for the space and a 50 inch flat screen tv at Matt’s request. Thier home wasn’t a 100 acre ranch, but it was theirs. Jason didn’t care if they lived in a cardboard box, as long as they were together. For the past couple of months he found himself thinking like this more and more. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Matt. He wanted to be married.

He knew Matt didn’t believe in marriage, among gay or straight people. It was a very touchy, traumatic subject for him. His parents had been together for ten years and one day his father just decided he wanted to be married. They had a small romantic ceremony with 9 year old Matt walking his mother down the aisle. On their wedding night, for reasons still unknown, his father hung himself. From then on, Matt viewed marriage as some sort of kiss of death. But Jason wanted what his parent’s had, despite their phoniness, they were in love; so he thought. 30 years. It amazed him. He believed that marriage was the ultimate vow.

Jason was so busy daydreaming that when he snapped back to reality he realized that nearly an hour had gone by.

“Shit. Matt?” He looked over at the couch and could no longer see his head. He must’ve been sprawled out like usual. Jason got up to check on him. He had fallen asleep. Matt had such a baby face and looked like a perfect angel while he slept. His dusty brown hair was tousled and his lips were pouty. Jason couldn’t help planting a soft kiss on them.

“Hmm?” Matt groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. “Damn what time is it? Are you ready to go?” he said jumping up.

“No baby, it’s been a long day, let’s go to bed and leave in the morning,” Jason said pulling Matt into a deeper kiss.

“Mmm, well how the hell am I supposed to get any sleep when you do this to me,” Matt breathed placing Jason’s hand on his semi.

“Well let’s head upstairs and I’ll take good care of that,” Jason said in a low sexy whisper. Matt scooped Jason up into his arms with one swift motion making them both laugh. Matt ran up the stairs with Jason in his arms, ready for the night.

Matt made it to their bedroom, gently tossing Jason onto the bed.

“Weee,” Jason laughed. He pulled Matt down onto his knees by the collar of his shirt into a steamy kiss. Jason massaged his lovers tongue with his own. Their breathing grew shallow. Matt broke the kiss to pull his shirt off.

“Ugh,” Jason groaned flopping back down on the bed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Matt said flashing his killer smile.

Jason rolled his eyes again, even harder this time with exaggerated neck movements. Matt leaned down and attacked Jason’s neck with love bites and tender kisses in retaliation.

“Ahh!” Jason let out a high pitched squeal, half a laugh and half pleasure.

Matt continued ravaging Jason’s neck until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jason rolled over, straddling Matt. He took his shirt off and left a trail of kisses across Matt’s stomach as he unbuckled Matt’s belt. He began pulling at the hem of the pants, Matt lifted his hips allowing Jason to pull the jeans completely off. Jason kneeled between Matt’s leg’s eyeing the bulge in his boxers.

“Mmm, is that for me?” he asked biting his lip.

“Always,” Matt breathed.

Jason rubbed the pulsing cock through the fabric. Matt closed his eyes and sighed. He did this for a few more seconds until he slowly peeled away the boxers. Again, Matt eagerly lifted his hips, freeing his throbbing member from the boxer prison. It was fully erect, dripping with precum and beautiful. Jason grazed the length lightly with his fingertips taunting Matt, whose eyes were still closed, enjoying every second. Jason then wrapped a full fist around the width, using the precum as lube, slowly starting to jerk Matt off.

“You’re such a damn tease,” Matt whispered.

Jason giggled and placed a small peck on the tip of Matt’s cock. It twitched and Jason kissed it again; finally taking it in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Matt swore gently.

He hollowed his cheeks around the cock and slowly bobbed his head. Matt reached down, entangling his fingers in Jason’s hair, slurring encouragements and praises.

“God damn, baby, that feels…Sooo…Fucking…Good.”

Sensing he was close, Jason pulled away, a trail of saliva following his lips. Matt let out a whimper.

“I don’t need you coming yet, I’m not done with you,” he said seductively.

“No, it’s my turn,” Matt said, taking control. He pulled Jason onto the bed, flipping him over, ass up. Knowing Jason liked it rough every now and then, Matt slapped both of his cheeks.

Jason let out a gasp of pleasure.

He slapped Jason’s ass again and then bent down to kiss the red handprints. He placed an abundance of kisses all over his ass and slim thighs. Matt then focused his attention on Jason’s tiny pink rosebud, giving it a gentle peck too. He licked the rim with his tongue, then buried his face in Jason’s ass. Jason twitched at the sudden warmth, releasing soft sounds of pleasure. Matt made his tongue stiff and stuck it in as far as it would go, at the same time creating a suction around the outer rim.

“Mmm Matt,” Jason moaned. “You’re so amazing.”

He continued on like this until Jason began to tremble. He finished by biting on Jason’s right ass cheek, marking his territory.

“Don’t move, baby,” he instructed as he reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Expertly, he ripped the pack open with his teeth and placed it on the tip of his cock. He slowly rolled it down. Turning himself on, his breathing was shallow and irregular. He put a small amount of lube on his cock and on Jason’s rosebud. The coldness of it made Jason shiver. Matt leaned down and kissed his neck before lining his penis up with the small entrance.

“Are you ready, babe?” Matt asked sweetly.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Jason said wiggling his ass. They both giggled.

He slowly inserted the tip. They simultaneously let out long, soft moan. Matt pulled out and inserted it further this time. Then again. Jason rocked his hips in sync with Matt, developing a rhythm.

“Omigod, Omigod,” Jason breathed.

This fueled Matt to pick up the pace, Jason’s moans grew louder.

“Ssh, baby, we… have… neighbors,” Matt warned, between breaths.

“It just feels… sooo… d-damn good,” he said stuttered, continuing to be loud.

The thought of someone hearing made Matt excited. Hands firmly on Jason’s hips, he began to thrust deeper and harder. He swore under his breath. The long hard pumps started to hit Jason’s prostate; the male g-spot. With every thrust, they both felt closer to ecstasy.

“Yess, Yess, Oh fuck!” Jason exclaimed as he felt a wave of intense pleasure flow through his body. He began to shake.

This sent Matt over the edge. He pulled Jason closer by the shoulders and fucked him hard through both of their orgasms.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Matt let out, not caring who heard.

Matt was still inside Jason when they fell back onto the bed, spooning, trying to catch their breath after the intense climax. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, but it just felt so right. Matt kissed Jason’s neck and finally pulled out. He carefully slid the condom down and tied it off. He tossed it in the trash bin, barely making it. Matt switched the light off and climbed back into bed. They began to spoon again.

“I love you,” Jason cooed in the dark.

Matt replied by kissing him affectionately on the back of his neck.

They feel asleep with their minds, bodies, and souls content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

 

Jason could feel the daggers of his eyes burn into the back of his skull, he knew this wasn’t over yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sunlight that beamed through the small window in their bedroom woke Matt up. He reached for his phone on the nightstand. 10:34 A.M. He rolled over to find Jason still sleeping.

“Wake up, Pumpkin, we have to get going soon,” Matt purred into Jason’s ear.

“Mmmhmmmh,” Jason growled rolling onto his side.

“Get up or we’ll miss the party,” Matt said, kissing Jason softly along the neck and shoulder.

“Your breath stinks,” Jason grumbled.

“Well the last thing I ate was your ass, so it’s your fault,” Matt laughed.

“Shut up, my ass smells like strawberries,” Jason said finally sitting up, still naked from the night before.

“I second that,” Matt replied smiling at his lover. “Goodmorning Pedro,” Matt said placing a quick peck on Jason’s penis.

“Why do you call him that,” Jason asked, laughing.

“He looks like a Pedro to me,” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“Then what’s yours called?”

“Titanic, cause shit’s always going down,” Matt laughed.

“You’re so dumb,” Jason playfully hit him with a pillow, laughing.

Jason gave him a quick smooch and they both headed for the shower.

“I know I look really sexy this morning, but don’t try anything, we’re already a day behind. Wasn’t Alex expecting us to be there yesterday?” Matt warned Jason as he turned the nozzle to shower. He let it warm up a little, then he stepped in.

“I can’t make any promises,” he said joining Matt in the shower. “And yeah, Vinny spoiled the surprise and told her I was coming. My mom will be just fine. She’s just a control freak, she has this entire weekend planned out down to the minute like she does every year, for every holiday. It drove me nuts as a kid. So it’s my turn to drive her crazy. We’ll get there when we get there.”

“They do know I’m coming, right?” Matt asked.

Jason froze for a few seconds, then just smiled. “I guess I forgot that small detail, whoopsies,” he said innocently.

“Well that won’t be awkward at all,” Matt said sarcastically.

“It’ll be fine,” Jason assured him, hardly believing it himself. He wanted to test the waters with his family because he knew Matt was his soulmate.

They showered quickly, washing each others bodies, but they couldn’t help fooling around a little.

After getting out, Jason blow dried his hair while Matt just threw on a beanie, brown flannel shirt and old jeans. He stuck his old thick framed glasses on his face and began tugging their luggage downstairs. After another 20 minutes Jason was finally ready. Hair slicked back into its usual bun, he was wearing a simple white tee shirt and shorts that reached mid thigh. He grabbed the last of his things which included his cell phone and the framed picture of him and Matt off of the nightstand.

“See you in three days, house,” Jason said out loud as he went down the stairs and headed out the door. Matt was already in the driver’s seat of the car, waiting for Jason like always. He got in and placed the framed photo of the couple on the car’s dashboard, like he always did.

“I want to go to Sal’s before we get on the freeway,” Matt told Jason as he put his seatbelt on.

“You always want doughnuts. It all goes to your thighs, ya know,” Jason teased.

“Fuck-right-off, jackass,” Matt retorted.

Jason laughed.

Matt pulled up in front of an aging building and they both got out of the car. Sal’s Place was Matt’s favorite bakery in New York. He had discovered it a few years back while going for a walk to prevent himself from going stir crazy after binge watching Prison Break. The place was a small hole in the wall but that’s why he liked it. It was like his own secret getaway and he became extended family to the staff. After meeting Jason, he divulged the secret of his paradise. Jason was unimpressed at first because of the shabby appearance, but he grew to love it because Matt loved it. And the fact that the food was amazing didn’t hurt either.

“After you,” Matt said politely holding the door open for Jason.

“Thanks, boo,” Jason said entering.

“Hey boys!” the older, burly man greeted from behind the counter excitedly.

“Hey Sal, how’s it going?” Matt asked giving him a warm smile.

“I’m great, what’s new with you?” Sal asked.

“We’re headed to Atlanta for a few days. Jason’s family is throwing a huge Independence Day party,” Matt informed. “And you know I had to stop and get some doughnuts for the trip or I’ll go through withdrawls,” he laughed.

Sal laughed too. “So your usual assorted dozen?” he asked.

“Of course,” he said pretending to be offended.

“Ok, I got you, Matt, gotta fuel you up so you can show them Atlanta boys how we do it up here,” Sal laughed. “They’ll be ready in about two minutes.” He disappeared to the back of the bakery.

“Thanks, Sal,” Matt said. He turned to look at Jason who was admiring the wedding cake displays in the window.

The innocent action made Matt feel uneasy. He stepped behind Jason and pulled him close by the waist, distracting him. “Hi,” he breathed on Jason’s neck.

“Mmm, I’ve never done it in a bakery before,” Jason whispered.

“Well, I know the owner personally, I could make arrangements,” he said kissing Jason on the neck before taking his hand and spinning him around.

“I hope so,” Jason breathed, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck. “For our anniversary.”

“Has it been another year already?” Matt asked teasingly.

“It has, and every moment with you has been mind-blowing,” he said kissing his lovers neck.

“Hey, you’re gonna give me a cavity with all that sweetness,” Matt laughed placing a quick tender kiss on Jason’s lips. “It’s been mind-blowing for me too.”

“Ok guys, you’re all set,” Sal said returning with a pink rectangular box. Matt pulled out his wallet but was quickly interrupted. “Oh, put that away, these are on the house. Just have a safe trip.”

“Wow, thank you so much Sal,” he beamed as he grabbed the box . “Remind me to suck your dick when I get back.” They all laughed. Matt leaned over the counter and gave Sal a grateful hug.

“Bye, Sal,” both the boys said as they walked out the door. They got back in the car, Matt started it and began to drive.

“I want the chocolate one!” Jason demanded.

Remembering what his boyfriend said earlier, Matt looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“It’s all gonna go straight to your ass,” he said to the hypocrite, handing over the doughnut.

“It’s going to go straight to my dick,” Jason winked.

“I won’t hold my breathe for that,” Matt laughed.

Jason reached over and pinched Matt’s side.

Matt giggled, flinching from the sting.

“Don’t be an asshole!” he continued to giggle. “I’m driving here!”

“Don’t be an an idiot then,” Jason frowned.

“I can’t help it. Being around you, it’s contagious,” Matt continued like a young bully on the playground.

“Alright, you asked for it,” Jason said casually, unleashing a rampage of tickles onto Matt’s ribs and stomach. Matt was extremely ticklish and Jason knew this was the only way to get him to behave.

“Oh my God, Oh my God, stop!” Matt was laughing so hard tears started to stream down his cheeks. He pulled the car over. Jason jumped into the driver’s seat on top of him and continued attacking Matt.

“Stop! I can’t breathe!” Matt was squealing and gasping for air.

“Are you going to be good and stop being a pain in the ass?!” Jason asked, not easing up.

“Yes! But you weren’t complaining about that last night,” Matt whispered, mocking being seductive with his eyebrow quirking unattractively.

“Fuck off! Fuck right off,” Jason’s cheeks turned red as he slapped the his lover playfully and went back to tickling him.

“Stop! Stop! I’ll be good! I promise! ” Matt was begging at this point. The yelps could probably be heard from China.

“Thank you,” Jason said leaning down kissing Matt on the cheek. He climbed back over to the passenger seat.

Matt sat up and wiped his tears away, still giggling lightly. Before starting the car, he fanned the air from beneath his ass towards Jason.

“You nasty motherfucker!” Jason covered his nose and rolled down his window.

Matt laughed an evil laugh and started driving again. He headed out onto the freeway. Jason turned on the radio and it was already tuned into 88.8 LOVE, a station that only played classic love songs. “Loving You” by Minnie Riperton was playing.

“Aww,” Jason said poking his lip out and reaching over, giving Matt’s hand a squeeze.

“Loving you, is easy cause you’re beautiful.

Making love with you, is all I wanna do.

La la la la la, la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la la

do do do do do do,

AHHHHHHHH” Jason screeched, completely out of tune.

Laughing, Matt tapped along to the rhythm of the time-honored song. He couldn’t ignore Jason’s attempts at singing but he still enjoyed his partner butchering the lyrics; he couldn’t deny that it was extremely cute.

They sang songs to each other as Matt drove for a few hours, until they got hungry.

“I’m stopping at the very first restaurant I see, I’m starving,” Matt said.

“No, I’m picking because the last time you picked a new restaurant, I got food poisoning,” Jason reminded him, taking out his phone to search for a place with at least a three star rating.

“Fine, but find something close, or I’ll turn into a raging bitch monster like you,” Matt began teasing again. Jason hit his arm playfully.

“Ok, there’s a place called Barbuzzo like 5 minutes away from here. It’s Mediterranean, has 4.5 stars, and the pictures people have posted look amazing.

“Sounds like heaven,” Matt sang, punching the gas. They arrived in 2 minutes.

They walked in and were instantly greeted, given menus and led to the back of the restaurant to their table, which was very private. The table was a small light glossy wood with two chrome chairs at each end. The restaurant was a hipster’s dream. One wall had exposed red brick whilst the other walls had aged wood panels that gave a quaint and artistic vibe. They reviewed the menu. Every item was made by hand from scratch, the menu declared proudly.

A guy with spiked hot pink hair and size 00 gauges walked up to their table. “Welcome to Barbuzzo, I’m Jax and I’ll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a glass of Merlot,” Jason smiled. “I need it to deal with this fool,” Jax laughed lightly.

“And I’ll have a Coke,” Matt added.

“Sounds good, I’ll be right back with your drinks and to take your order.” Jax walked away.

“You should dye your hair pink, you’d finally be sexy,” Matt teased.

Jason replied by crumpling a napkin and throwing it him.

“What sounds good to you?” Matt asked Jason.

“Hmm, the Pan Seared Gnocchi sounds really good right now. I’ll go with that, what about you?”

“I want to try their pizza.”

“Wow, pizza, way to try something new there,” Jason said sarcastically.

“It’s artisan pizza though, so it has all that weird shit on top.”

“You have the palate of an 8 year old.”

“Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?” Matt asked without looking up from the menu, trying to fight back a smile because he knew Jason would be looking at him through narrowed eyes. And he was.

“Asshole,” Jason whispered. Matt let out a small giggle.

Jason rolled his eyes.

The waiter returned with their drinks and a complimentary basket of breadsticks. He took down their orders and left again.

They each took a breadstick. Jason nibbled on the end of his, while Matt pulled his apart and made round bread bullets. He began throwing them at Jason.

“Can you act civilized?!” he said trying to use his inside voice and dodge the bullets.

“No,” Matt giggled, but he stopped.

Jax came back with their food. The pizza did look amazing to Jason’s surprise. They ate off of each other’s plates and enjoyed each other’s company. Ignoring the fact they were supposed to be back on the road soon, they ordered and shared a chocolate molten cake topped with icecream and chocolate sauce.

Jason swiped up some of the chocolate sauce with his index finger and placed it up to Matt’s parted lips. Matt seductively took the entire finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue and licking away every bit of chocolate.

“Oh, you do that so well,” Jason said in a low whisper, as he pulled his finger away, swiping up so more chocolate. This time he messily smeared it on Matt’s chin and lips like lipstick. Matt giggled.

“Oops. Let me get that for you,” he said getting up from his seat and sitting on Matt’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and began to he slowly lick his chin, making his way to his lips. Jason lightly nibbled on the chocolate covered bottom lip. Matt let out a soft moan and this was all Jason needed. He grabbed Matt’s face and stuck his tongue in his mouth in a full makeout rampage. Matt wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and their bodies melted into each others. They forgot they were in a restaurant, it was just the two of them in their minds.

Exaggerated cough, Ahem. Jax had returned with the bill. The boys looked up. They both had chocolate smeared on their faces. Matt glanced at the bill, pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the table with a generous tip. “Thank you,” Jax said. “You two be safe,” he said with a tone that implied a double meaning.

“Thank you, goodnight Jax,” Matt said friendly. He turned to look at Jason. “Oh my God, look at your face,” he said bursting into laughter.

“Look at your own face, Willy Wonka,” Jason said laughing back at him. “Jax probably thinks we’re insane,” he said picking up a napkin and wiping Matt’s face.

“That’s hot,” Matt smiled, attempting to wipe chocolate from Jason’s face with his thumb. “This isn’t working,” he said and licked Jason’s cheek.

“Oh my God, you dork,” Jason giggled.

“You know you love it,” Matt winked.

“I do,” he said rewarding him with a tender kiss. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Jason wobbly pulled Matt along, tipsy as the 4 glasses of wine he had started to set in. They made it to the car, but not without their fair share of hugs and kisses. “We need to find a hotel around here because I am spent,” Matt said with a yawn, pulling up directions on his phone.

“You’re not goings sleep yet,” Jason slurred, struggling with his seat belt.

“Oh yeah?” Matt said with a small laugh. “Then what am I going to do?”

“I’m gonna do sex to your body,” he said, rubbing Matt’s thigh.

“Promise?” Matt teased his drunken love.

“Mmmmhmmm,” he said leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed.

“Ok tiger,” he put the car into gear and pulled off. He decided to drive as far as he possibly could to make more headway. Every now and then he would glance over at Jason who was snoring lightly at this point. His bun was messy and his lips were slightly parted. I love you Matt thought. He never expressed his feelings for Jason in those words. He felt that people said ‘I love you’ everyday and it didn’t mean a thing. It always took him back to his father; it was the last thing he said to him before committing suicide. And if that was what love was, he didn’t want anything to do with it. He felt that love wasn’t the right word to describe what he and Jason had. He hadn’t found that word yet, but he communicated it through every look and touch and Jason knew.

After an undetermined amount of driving, he pulled into a Motel 6 parking lot. He quickly went to the lobby and checked them in for the night. When he got back to the car, he opened Jason’s door.

“Pumpkin,” Matt cooed rubbing Jason’s cheek with the back of his hand. Jason groaned and rolled over. He smiled and shook his head. He reached in and lifted his slim lover in his arms. Jason groaned and wiggled in protest. “Oh stop,” Matt demanded gently. “Unless you want to walk?” Jason shook his head with his eyes still closed. Matt laughed. “Lazy ass.”

Luckily their room was on the second level and he only had to go up one short flight stairs. He eased Jason onto his feet while he unlocked the door. “Come on, darling,” he smiled pulling Jason into the generically decorated hotel room.

“I’m so tired,” Jason complained in a half laugh half cry.

“Noooo, remember what you promised me?” Matt said half teasing, half hopeful, even though he was exhausted himself.

“Oh absolutely…let’s do this,” Jason said taking his hair down.

“Let me pee really quick,” Matt said skipping to the bathroom. Jason slowly pulled off his shorts and climbed into bed. “Are you ready for your vaccination?” Matt yelled from the bathroom. “Cause I got a meat injection ready for ya!” He swung from the side of the door frame back into room, laughing at his own joke, only to find Jason snoring again. Matt sighed, I guess he’s got the right idea. Matt climbed into bed cuddling his lover, he fell asleep nearly instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst( kind of)

Jason could feel the daggers of his eyes burn into the back of his skull, he knew this wasn’t over yet.

\- - -

Matt slowly stretched his arm out across the bed, expecting to find the warmth of Jason’s body next to him. To his surprise, the sheets were cold. He opened his eyes and saw that his boyfriend was no where to be found.

“Jason?” Matt called out, thinking he might be in the bathroom. No response. He quickly grabbed his phone and selected the contact named “Pumpkin” under speed dial. As soon as he placed the phone to his ear, the hotel door opened.

“Hey, love,” Jason beamed as he walked in with McDonald’s bags, orange juice, and champagne. “I got you breakfast,” Jason said, proud of himself.

“Thank you, baby,” Matt said hanging up the phone. “I was just calling you.”

“Aww, were you worried?” Jason teased, leaning down to kiss him.

“Yeah, worried someone will try to kill you for that smart mouth of yours,” Matt said, accepting the kiss. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Well, because you’re such a greedy pig, I brought you options,” Jason said reaching into the bags and pulling out containers of pancakes, hashbrowns, 2 breakfast sandwiches and the condiments.

“Oh my God, yes,” he said leaping out of bed. He headed for the bathroom, slapping Jason’s ass as he walked past him. He peed and performed his typical hygiene routine. When he went back into the room, Jason was starting the coffee machine with the rooms complimentary pack of cheap coffee.

“Do you want coffee or a mimosa?” Jason asked.

“It’s your turn to drive, so I’m definitely taking the mimosa.”

“Fair enough,” Jason said walking over and grabbing the champagne. “I love opening these things,” he said placing the bottle in front of his crotch, insinuating something else. “Oh, yeah, baby you like that? Oh my God I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” The cork popped.

“Nerd,” Matt said, shaking his head with a small laugh.

Jason poured the champagne into an extra empty McDonald’s cup he’d asked for. He added the orange juice and stirred it with a plastic spoon.

“So classy,” he said sarcastically, handing it to Matt.

“Thanks, love muffin,” he said taking a sip. Jason poured himself orange juice while he waited for his coffee. They gathered the food and climbed into bed. Matt turned on the tv and they watched Tom and Jerry as they ate.

“I love this show, but I never realized how violent it was until now,” Matt said as he shoved another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. “You’re definitely Tom.”

Jason took a sip of his orange juice. “No, I’m Jerry, he’s the cute one.”

“No, you’re Tom because he’s mean and just a big pussy,” Matt teased.

“You’re Tom, because you always chase me to try and eat me,“ Jason said smugly.

“Oh my God, I never even have to chase when you offer ass like it’s the morning paper,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Jason gasped. “Are you calling me a hoe?” he asked through narrowed eyes.

“No, I’m calling you Tom.”

Jason reached over to pinch Matt’s side.

“See what I mean?!” Matt said laughing as he flenched from the pinch.

“Ok, let’s watch something else before World War 3 ensues over Tom and Jerry,” Matt said picking up the remote and changing the channel. He flipped it to Criminal Minds.

“Mmm!” Jason said, pointing at the tv. He swallowed the food in his mouth. “Let’s watch this.”

“Ok,“ Matt said as he placed the remote back down.

“Oh my God, Shemar Moore could get it,” Jason said twirling his hair.

Matt narrowed his eyes and changed the channel back to the cartoon. “You’re Tom.”

They both laughed and continued eating. When they were finished, they showered. Matt put on his favorite grey collared shirt and black skinny jeans. He went to check out of the hotel while Jason finished getting dressed. He wore a thin black tank top with a pair old jeans. He brushed his hair and just left it down for the day. Then he made sure not to forget his coffee, he would need it for the long drive. He also grabbed the rest of their belongings and went back to the car. He got into the driver’s seat and secured their framed photo onto the dashboard. Matt returned and got into the car. He started it and headed for the freeway.

They listened to the radio and sang along to songs they agreed on. Jason wanted to make it home as fast as possible, so they decided to make fewer stops.

“Damn, we need to get gas,” Jason informed.

“There’s a gas station about half a mile away,” Matt said, looking down at his phone’s map.

“Good, because I need chocolate too or I’ll die.”

They pulled up to the gas station and filled up the tank. Then they went inside. They walked up and down the aisles filling their arms with candy, sodas, potato chips and other things they didn’t know they needed until they saw it.

“Yass! I swear this chocolate bar is calling my name,” Jason said, salivating.

They carried all their items to the register and placed them on the counter forming a junk food mountain. The clerk looked at the pile with wide eyes.

“I’m off in 10 minutes, can I join the party?” she said, joking in a friendly tone.

“Hell yes, you bring the ecstasy. I’ve got the condoms, Matt’s got some kinky shit in the trunk. Where you wanna do this?” Jason played along.

They all laughed. She finished ringing up all their items and the total was nearly $30.

“Oh my God, when we get home, I swear we’re juicing for 2 weeks,” Jason laughed, pulling out his card to pay.

“Speak for yourself,” Matt said nudging him. “I’m going to Sal’s as soon as we get back.”

“Fatass,” Jason whispered. Matt replied by sticking his tongue out like a small child.

“You guys are funny,” the woman said. “I hope you have a lovely day.”

“Thank you so much, you too,” they said at the same time. They walked out of the store with 4 bags full of diet wrecking, teeth rotting goodies. They climbed back into the car and Jason headed back to the freeway.

\- - -

About an hour into the drive, Matt grabbed one of the chocolate bars and started to nibble. He looked over at Jason. His eyebrows were knitted together as he focused on the road and getting home as soon as possible. Matt decided he needed a laugh. He bit the chocolate in a way so that it was all over his teeth. He flipped down his mirror and began to smile.

“What are you doing, checking yourself out?” Jason said glancing over.

“Yes, tell me I’m pretty,” Matt said swiftly turning his head smiling widely to show off his seemingly rotted teeth and blinking sweetly.

Jason burst into laughter.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Jason said still laughing.

“Yes, but I’m your weirdo,” Matt said leaning over and placing a wet chocolaty kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

\- - -

Jason was a speed demon. After only a small potty break and 10 minutes to stretch their legs, they had made it 2 hours away from his house. He punched the gas.

Matt stared blankly out the window. There was nothing for miles but lush green countryside.

“What did you and your friends do for fun around here as kids? It seems so boring and quiet around here.”

“I didn’t have “friends”. I didn’t fit in at school, and the kids from these other rich families were snobs, with the exception of a few. But I only really saw them at parties and balls. My childhood was also very scheduled. Every minute was planned out. Wake at 5:30 a.m. for private Catholic school, then a staff member would pick me up. They’d take me to my piano lesson or equestrian class, or whatever it was that week. But whenever my parents were out of town, Vinny would let me skip my lessons and we’d get ice cream or go bowling. It was the best. Other than that, fun wasn’t scheduled,” Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Pumpkin,” Matt said rubbing his thigh affectionately.

“It’s fine, I made up for it in my teenage years. I gave them hell,” he said with a sly smile.

“I bet you did. I even can’t handle your ass now, let alone as a bratty teen,” Matt teased.

“I think I’m worse now,” Jason laughed.

“Damn,” Matt said, joining in the laughter. “I wouldn’t change a thing though,” he said sweetly, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

“Aww, babe!” Jason said with an exaggerated pouted lip, accepting the kiss.

\- - -

They continued to tease and joke around until Jason finally got off the freeway. He drove another mile until he turned onto a private residential street. Less than 5 minutes later he pulled up to a gate labeled Dardo Estates. Matt didn’t recognise any of this, he had slept through this part of the drive the last time he visited Jason’s family home.

“That’s just so amazing,” Matt said.

“You’re adorable,” Jason smiled, unimpressed having been through these gates thousands of times. He pulled up to a small box and typed in a code on the small numbers.

“Do all the guests know the code?”

“No, they push this button,” Jason said, pointing to a round green button. “And it puts them through the speaker to the security at second gate, and they just have to say who they are and they can open the gate from there.”

“What if I impersonated someone?” Matt asked, genuinely curious.

“Well psycho, there’s a camera right here,” Jason said, pointing to a tiny lens on the box. And there’s hidden ones all over,” he informed. “There’s no point in having all this shit if you can’t protect it.”

He drove through the now opened gate. The smooth street was lined with magnolia trees on either side and perfectly manicured grass. After another minute of driving he pulled up to this massive wrought iron gate that had a small security booth attached to it. Inside were two burly security guards.

Jason rolled down the window. “Hi Bill, Hi Jack,” Jason greeted the men.

“Hey Mr. Dardo! Welcome back home,” the men said at the same time, happy to see him.

“Thanks, guys. I told you to call me Jason. How are the families doing?” Jason asked.

“They’re great, Mr. Dar..Jason thanks so much for asking. We haven’t seen you in awhile, how have you been?” Bill asked.

“Amazing, thanks. You remember Matt don’t you? He’s the reason why,” Jason beamed.

“Well of course, hey Matt.” Bill said. They leaned down and waved into the car.

“Hi, guys,” Matt said, blushing.

“Did you guys like the gifts I sent through Vinny last Christmas?”

“Oh yes Sir, $500 gift cards to all of our favorite stores was extremely generous of you. Thank you so much,” Jack said.

“Well, I put it on my dad’s credit card,” Jason laughed. “But you guys have been working here since I was a kid, you’re like family.”

“I wish everyone felt that way about us,” Bill said under his breath. Jack nudged him with his elbow.

“I know, I’m sorry guys. That’s Southern high society for ya,” Jason sighed. Matt listened to the conversation, realising how sweet Jason was. You can tell a lot about a person by how they treat the people that work for them. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Well open the gate, I can’t wait to see Vinny, I’ll see you guys later,” Jason said bouncing up and down in his seat. “Buzz Margarita in the kitchen and tell her I said to bring you guys drinks, it’s pretty warm out today,” Jason said while the gate slowly opened. “Bye, guys.”

“Bye, Jason, Bye Matt,” they both said as the car pulled away.

“I didn’t know you were so kind,” Matt said teasing Jason.

“I’m not,” Jason laughed loudly, “but you should see how the rest of these people treat them. If you don’t have a title, then you’re not important,” Jason explained.

“What’s my title?” Matt asked jokingly.

“Jason Dardo’s bitch,” They both laughed.

“I’ll take that,” Matt said leaning in and kissing Jason.

He drove up the long driveway finally pulling up to the front of the enormous colonial mansion. Matt had only been to Jason’s family’s estate once before, but the only room he got to explore was Jason’s. He almost forgot how beautiful the house was. It looked like something straight out of Gone with the Wind.

“Vinny!” Jason shouted out the window, to a man also driving up to the house in a golf cart. That was the only practical way of getting around the estate. Jason put the car into park and jumped out. He ran up to the balding, overweight man and wrapped his arms around him. Vinny was the estate’s overseer. He managed a staff of nearly 40 people who cooked, cleaned and kept the estate running like a 5 star hotel.To the rest of his family, Vinny was just the help, but Jason loved him like father, he practically raised him. Not to mention aiding him in his past shenanigans of shocking the confederacy.

“Ah Jason, my boy, why haven’t you called me?” The man’s heavy Italian accent probably boomed across the entire 100 acres as he squeezed the air out of Jason.

“I’ve been really busy, you know my anniversary is coming up,” Jason beamed.

“Yes, I know I’m so happy for you two, but have you been eating? You are so thin!” Vinny said looking up and smiling at Matt who had made his way over to them.

“Matthew! It’s been too long,” Vinny said pulling Matt into a bear hug. “You are thin too! Come, come I will fatten you boys up this weekend. Michael park the car! Pepe take their bags up to Jason’s room!” Vinny ordered two young staff members. They then followed Vinny up the grand limestone steps to the extravagant house.

They entered the twelve foot front door. The inside took Matt’s breathe away. The foyer was floor to ceiling marble with the Dardo monogram right in the middle of the floor in the fanciest font he’d ever seen. There was a grand double staircase that seemed like it was the path to heaven. They continued walking. The living room was extremely ornate with ivory marble floors. Pale antique lace curtains stretched up to fit the floor to ceiling windows and a chandelier the size of Matt’s car. The room was obviously for show only but Jason went and sat on the cream colored loveseat anyway; Matt joined him.

“I’ll go tell everyone you’re here and make the arrangements for your table, you two need to eat! I’m so happy to have you home!” Vinny said and he shuffled away excitedly.

“It’s like a hotel in here. It doesn’t even feel real,” Matt whispered, he felt the need to speak quietly because of the museum- like atmosphere.

“I don’t miss it one bit,” Jason said his mind trailing off to a distant memory. Matt put an arm around his lover. Jason laid his head in the crook of Matt’s neck.

“Well it’s about time you jackasses got here,” A female voice said coming down the grand staircase.

They looked up to find Sophia, Jason’s younger sister. She was the female version of her brother. Slim and petite. The only major difference between the two was their five year age difference and Sophia’s emerald green eyes. Her waist length hair was draped over her right shoulder. She was wearing a thin white knee length dress over her swimming suit. Sophia was extremely spoiled, but of course, she was the baby and she always got her way. Their parents had been grooming her to be a perfect daughter of high class society from birth. But they knew nothing of her secret life. Jason adored his sister, they had a mutual respect and loved each other for what they each really were.

“Hey, green-eyed monster,” Jason said smirking at his sister.

“Hey, Sophia,” Matt said with a short wave.

“What happened to you guys yesterday? You know mom was freaking out even though the actually party didn’t start until today,” Sophia replied.

“Matt was too busy eating out my ass, couldn’t make it out the bed,” Jason said smugly.

Matt’s face blushed a crimson red, he still wasn’t used to the way the siblings spoke to each other.

“Thanks for that,” Sophia said tilting her head slightly. “Same thing happened to me last Friday with David. Or was it Mike?” She genuinely looked confused.

“You’re such a whore!” Jason’s laugh echoed in the large room, “If the parental units only knew, they’d die.”

“They had a hard enough time accepting your faggot ass, they will not accept a hoe as a daughter. Nope, unacceptable. I’ve always been their little princess, a doll mom can dress up,” Sophia put on an exaggerated smile, tilting her head side to side like a creepy mannequin.

“You guys are so weird,” Matt giggled.

“Growing up in this household fucks you up,” Jason said with Sophia softly nodding her head, agreeing.

“Well Soph, we bought that good stuff for you, all the way from New York. The one you tried the last time you visited,” Matt said trying to lighten the mood. “We’ll be chiefing later right?”

“Umm, no. I quit smoking,” Sophia said with a nervous tone to her voice.

“The hell, since when?” Jason asked looking up at his sister shocked.

“Maybe I just don’t feel like it anymore,” she said through a frowned face.

“Bullshit,” Jason retorted. “But I did miss you guys Soph, how are the parental units?” He finally got up to hug his sister.

“Today is the most I’ve seen them in months,” Sophia informed.

“Wow, months? I’ve known weeks for business trips, but what’s going on?” Jason asked, as his eyebrows knitted together.

“I suspect father is having another affair and mother is falling apart at the seams, over using her prescription drugs to cope again,” she said so casually; it was like she was asked what time it was.

“What?!” Jason asked shocked, shaking his head trying to clear it. “What makes you think that dad’s having an affair? I know he’s a busy guy and all, but our parents are in love,” Jason defended.

“Oh, brother, don’t tell me you fell for their facade too. Why do you think they were married seven years before you were even conceived? Dad didn’t have a nut left for mom. I have my ways of getting information, and I know for a fact that that woman hasn’t been happy since 1985. Their marriage was just a business plan. I guess she loves him, but he got bored. And you know divorce is out of the question. So today, they’re back together again, all smiles for the party.” She stopped and looked at Jason, he was trying to process it all.

“Damn, Soph,” Jason breathed, slowly sinking back onto the couch. “I knew they were good at faking a big happy family, but an entire life?” He was certain his parents were in love. His relationship goals were shattered.

“If you weren’t so busy collecting Playgirl magazines, perhaps you would have noticed,” Sophia teased. “But as long as all this,” she was circling her index finger,“ends up becoming mines, I don’t care what they do.”

Jason looked at her through narrowed eyes. She has been breed to be the worst of the high society type. But he still couldn’t help but love her. “You’re giving me a migraine, green-eyed monster,” Jason said, placing his fingertips on his temples, trying to push out all the news his sister had piled on him.

“Um, so how is school going Sophia?” Matt asked trying to lighten the dense mood.

“Perfect, of course. I start college in the fall and I’m so excited. I just still can’t decide if I want to take the Bentley or the Range Rover the first day, you know first impressions are everything,” she said flipping her hair.

“Rich people problems,” Matt coughed.

They all laughed.

“You look different Soph,” Jason commented squinting up at his sister.

“How?” she asked.

“I don’t know. You have this sort of a glow about you or something. It’s weird,I can’t explain it, but you do look amazing.”

“Thanks, you weirdo.”

“Let’s go eat,” Jason said rising from the couch. He pulled Sophia and Matt along by the hands.

The three made their way to the kitchen. This kitchen was bigger than their entire apartment back home. The room was floor to ceiling ivory marble gilded with gold and carved cherubs everywhere. It was obviously, again, just for show. The real cooking was done in another part of the house by the estate’s chefs.

“First, I want to pop a bottle,” Jason said grabbing a bottle of champagne from the fridge. “Celebrating our arrival, forgetting all the shit Sophia just told me and to a fucking amazing weekend.”

Sophia grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.

“Why did you only get two?” Jason asked, a little puzzled.

“I don’t want any,” Sophia said quietly looking down.

“Ok, who the fuck are you and what did you do with my sister?” Jason was looking at Sophia through narrowed eyes.

“It’s fine if she doesn’t want a drink, it’s still pretty early,” Matt said in her defense.

“We’re talking about a girl who hasn’t turned downed a drink since she was like 12 and now she doesn’t smoke anymore and is turning down some of the finest damn champagne in the world and…oh… my…God…” Jason gasped. “Soph, are you pregnant?” Jason whispered, wide eyed.

Sophia continued to look at the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason could feel the daggers of his eyes burn into the back of his skull, he knew this wasn’t over yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both Matt and Jason’s mouths fell open.

“Sophia Marie Dardo,” Jason finally said. “When did you find out?”

“Last week,” she said quietly. “I’m about 2 months.”

“Who’s the father?” Jason whispered.

“Jacob Valmont,” she said, still quiet.

“Do the parental units know?” Jason continued.

“Why the hell are you asking all these questions? Of course they don’t know, Jacob doesn’t even know. I still haven’t processed it all. I think I want to get rid of it,” she said with tears welling in her eyes.

“No! Why?” Jason protested.

“Because, unlike you, I love living here. I love all my shit and my status. Everybody loves me and think I’m perfect. I want to be married to a rich husband and live here or have a house even bigger than this one day. You think that’ll happen now? I don’t want this mistake to ruin my life!” she said, getting loud, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

“Aww, Soph,” Jason said pulling his sister into a tight hug. “If they accept me, they’ll accept anything you do.’

“They don’t accept you, you were just swept under the rug. But they can cover up your faggotry. You can’t hide a pregnant daughter and a baby. And I don’t want to get fat, J!” she was hysterical at this point.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” he said, trying to calm her down.

Matt was a silent witness to the entire ordeal, he thought the siblings needed a moment alone.

“Where’s the bathroom? There’s like 400 rooms in this house,” Matt whispered, trying not to intrude on the sensitive conversation.

“You go out this way, go all the way down the corridor and it’s the last door on the right,” Jason directed him.

Matt headed out.

“Damn, you got one of those Valmonts. They’re so hot, I tried to hook up with his older brother while I was still in school,” Matt heard Jason say as he left the room, Matt smiled and shook his head.

He walked down the long corridor. It was lined with pillars and the art that decorated the walls was obviously priceless. “Incredible,” he breathed. Admiring the height of the ceiling and the row of chandeliers that hung from it. It was practically a castle and it had belonged to the Dardo family for over a 100 years. Their ancestors made it big in the cotton exchange during the Civil War, that lead to horse breeding, the purchase of stocks and many other ventures that left them with a plethora of riches. Matt understood why Jason had given this all up, but damn. Growing up the way he did, he would have killed for something even just 1/100th the size of this house. After his father’s death, his mother, Laurie, had shut completely down. She couldn’t work and they had to move in with his grandmother. After years of therapy, she was back on her feet and brought a small, two bedroom house.

Matt adored his mother. He admired her ability to bounce back at all. If he was honest with himself, he had shut down too, emotionally. He never properly grieved the loss of his father; he couldn’t comprehend it.

Everything was just a blank space, he floated through life day by day, existing not living, until he met Jason.

Jason taught him how to live. He was so high spirited, spontaneous, and carefree. But he could also get wild and reckless, he never held his tongue and always said the first thing that came to mind. It could get him into trouble sometimes, but Matt loved protecting his delicate but aggressive lover. He really enjoyed seeing where Jason had grew up. The world he came from was so remarkable, and he felt Jason deserved all this and more. He was so overwhelmed that Jason could come from all this magic and be happy with just plain ole him. He loved Jason so much, even if he couldn’t properly express it, but with the simplest look or touch, Jason knew.

He made his way to the last door on the right. A door that had ‘gentlemen’ carved elegantly into the wood. When he entered, his mouth dropped. It was literally a posh lounge. There was a small seating area with plush seating. Soft classical music played. Matt was so taken aback by the large elegant room, he almost didn’t notice the bathroom attendant; a man dressed in a black and white suit standing in the corner by the sinks.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” the man said politely.

“Hi?” Matt said a little freaked out.

“May I interest you in a spray of cologne, or any of these other products?”

“No, I just have to pee,” Matt said walking into one of the stalls. “Oh my God! Is this a solid gold toilet?!” Matt shouted from behind the bathroom stall.

“Yes, Sir,” The man laughed.

“I just pissed in a golden toilet,” Matt said amused as he left the stall.

“I take it it’s your first time here,” the man said to Matt.

“Second time, but I’ve never been in here before. The other bathroom was pretty grand but it wasn’t this damn fancy,” Matt said still amazed.

He remembered why he didn’t get to explore the mansion last time. It was a random weekend; Jason felt like going home to be pampered. They literally sat in Jason’s bed the entire weekend watching the theater sized tv. When they would get hungry, they ordered, whatever their hearts desired. They got full body massages, manicures, and pedicures. It was amazing and, for a second, he understood why Sophia was willing to fight so hard to keep all this.

“This bathroom is for the guests, it’s designed to make jaws drop like yours did when you came in. There are very important people here who feel that they deserve to urinate in a golden toilet,” the man explained.

“Are you always here?” Matt asked the man, genuinely curious, as he washed his hands.

“No, they hire me just for the parties, to say ‘hey, we’re so rich we can pay a guy to stand in the bathroom all day and ask people if they need anything while they shit.’ But hey, I can’t complain, the pay is great.”

He handed Matt a towel to dry his hands.

“I bet it is,” Matt said in agreeance with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, I’ve said too much. Talking isn’t apart of my job description, but it does get pretty boring in here after a while,” the man said apologetically.

“No it’s fine, I’m just so fascinated,” Matt explained.

“What family do you belong to? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m here with Jason Dardo,” Matt smiled lightly.

“Oh that’s very cool, I’ve never met any of the Dardos personally, I guess they have someone follow them with a portable toilet,” he joked.

“Well, Jason and his sister are amazing, I haven’t really gotten to know the parents yet.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” The man smiled. Matt smiled back.

‘It was nice talking to you,” Matt said as he headed to the door.

“Thanks, you too. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thanks, same to you,” Matt said as he walked out. He was too busy admiring the elegant abode to notice he’d taken a wrong turn somewhere.

When he finally realised, he was walking into a different living room than before. This one was just as grand, but he had a feeling that it was the one people were allowed to sit and chat in. This room had a lot more warmth with the red and gold color scheme, with couches that had huge plush pillows, all strategically placed. There was a massive fireplace and several framed pictures lined perfectly on the mantle. Matt stepped closer, making sure to tread lightly because he was sure the rug was very expensive. He saw that all the pictures were photos with the rich and famous; there were also a few family portraits.

The first one that caught Matt’s eye, was a photo where Sophia was obviously a few months, with a cute little pink dress on and a ribbon in her hair. Jason had to be about 5. He had on a small, black suit that matched his father’s. His wide grin seemed to show how happy he was. Matt wished he could say the same for later family portraits. He could see that Jason was smiling, but he couldn’t see the spark in his eyes. The spark he saw when he woke up next to him every morning. Matt realized then that no matter where you come from, you have to find your own happiness, because money surely can’t by it.

Matt turned back around and continued to admire the room, when a girl dressed like she waited tables at a restaurant walked by in a hurry.

“Excuse me?” Matt said trying to catch up to her. She turned around. “Can you tell me how to get to the kitchen?”

“The east wing kitchen, the west wing kitchen, or the executive kitchen?” she asked patiently.

Matt’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my God, is this Buckingham Palace or what?” Matt asked completely amazed. The woman laughed, nodding her head in agreeance. “It should be somewhere in this area, I didn’t go that far before I got lost.”

“Ok, that would be the west kitchen, just go back down this hallway and make a left at the end and you should see it.”

“Thank you so much,” Matt said grateful.

“Of course,” she said as she hurried away even faster than before.

Matt followed her directions and made his way back to the kitchen to find Jason standing alone.

\- - -

“Damn, you got one of those Valmonts. They’re so hot, I tried to hook up with his older brother while I was still in school,” Jason said honestly.

“You’re so stupid, J,” Sophia said, trying to catch her breath.

“I never get tired of hearing that, but honestly, everything’s going to fine. You don’t have to tell the parental units yet. I know you don’t want to get rid of it because you would have done it already, besides you even stopped drinking. That means something. But, you have to tell Jacob,” Jason said rubbing his sister’s back attempting to soothe her. “What’s your relationship with him like?”

“Friends with benefits. I’m not sure how he’ll react,” she said, sniffling.

“Well you didn’t get yourself pregnant and if he wants to be stupid, we can get stupid too. I refuse to give up on my future niece or nephew, just as long as you name it Jason, Jasonella or even Jasonique.”

They both laughed.

“Thanks, J. Who knew that your dumbass could give such good advice. I love you,” Sophia said, squeezing her brother even tighter.

“I love you too, green-eyed monster.”

“Oh, this brings me so much joy. Seeing my children all grown up and you back home Jason,” Vinny said as he glided into the room, hands clasped together over his heart.

“Bring it in, Vinny,” Jason said waving his hand inviting Vinny to join the hug.

They all hugged, then broke away.

“Your table is ready Jason, table 6 on the veranda, or table 11 under the tent by the pool, your choice,” Vinny informed him.

“By the pool sounds nice, thanks Vinny. Plus, I know my parents are out there, I haven’t seen them yet. This will be very interesting,” Jason said rolling his eyes.

“Your parents love you very much,” Vinny said looking at both of them, finally noticing Sophia’s puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. “Are you ok, my dear?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Sophia said coldly. “I’m going to my room. I’ll see you later, J,” She said and walked away. Jason didn’t like the way Sophia treated Vinny. She could be sweet but she didn’t hesitate to remind you who her family was. He would even chastise her if she really got out of line with Vinny. Having always being a princess, Sophia was rotted by ideas of perfect Southern society.

“I’m sorry, Vinny,” Jason sighed.

“You’ve been apologizing 17 years for her,” Vinny laughed, shaking his head. “But it’s fine. I love Sophia. It comes with the job, but it feels less and less worth it now that you’re gone, my boy,”he said whilst placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Vinny, when are you gonna come up to New York to visit us?” Jason asked.

“When your parents approve my vacation time. You know without me, this place would fall into complete chaos,” he whispered.

“I know, Vinny. I miss you all the time, you’re my best friend. But I can’t move back here,” Jason said sadly.

“I miss you more, mio figlio, and I know,” he said pulling Jason into another one of his bear hugs.

“Vinny! I need you over here now!” A harsh voice yelled through the walkie talkie that was strapped to his hip. Jason recognized the voice as his father.

“I’ve got to go,” Vinny sighed “See you later,” he said with one last squeeze then he walked away.

Vinny had completely devoted himself to his job for the past 50 years. Jason’s grandfather hired him when he was 18 and fresh out of Italy. Since Jason had left home, he tried to convince him to quit and move to New York, but he said he couldn’t imagine his life anywhere else. He had no children and his wife had passed away last year from lung cancer.

Even though he’s terrified of flying, Jason took the first flight home when he heard the news. Vinny’s wife was one of the most kind, loving people he had ever known. She taught him how to sew and even made him most of the dresses he would wear to crash the debutante balls. He could tell Vinny missed her.

Vinny and his wife were married for fifty years; practically all of his life. Vinny says he can still feel her love wrapped around him, protecting him. Jason then realised that, that, was his true relationship goal. He wanted the strong bonding marriage, that even death couldn’t break. He knew Matt was the one, but he was terrified to bring the subject up; fearing Matt’s reaction.

Jason’s thinking was interrupted when Matt walked back into the room.

\- - -

“Babe!” Jason squealed, jumping into Matt’s arms, and wrapping his legs around his waist. They nearly fell to the floor.

“Sup, Pumpkin,” Matt said smiling, catching his balance.

“Every moment away from you is like hell,” Jason said imitating a damsel in distress with an exaggerated Southern accent.

“Every moment with you is hell,” Matt said laughing.

“Asshole,” Jason said with a gasp. He pressed a firm kiss on Matt’s lips. “What took you so long, did you get lost?” Jason asked. “It’s happened to people before,” he said relinquishing his hold on Matt.

“No,” Matt lied, embarrassed. “But, I did piss in a golden toilet,” he smiled.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Jason asked with little interest. “Are you ready to eat?

“I’m starving,” Matt said placing a hand on his stomach.

“We’re at table 11 under the tent, by the pool. I’ve yet to see what theme and decorations my mother has gone with this year. This should be fun,” Jason sighed leading Matt out the kitchen by the hand. They went down two corridors, made a left and went through a tall glass door that lead to outside. There were several golf carts lined up in a small parking lot and two staff members whose real jobs were put on hold for the weekend to chauffeur guests around the estate. They both stood up.

“Good evening, Mr. Dardo, where are you headed?” one said as he climbed into the closest cart, starting it.

“I’ll drive myself, thank you. You guys take a ten minute break, go get a drink,” Jason said tipping both a twenty dollar bill.

“Thank you, Sir,” they said gratefully and walked away.

“Aw, well look at you, Mr. Dardo,” Matt said with a little eye roll and a smile. “I want to drive! I’ve never driven a golf cart before,” he said excitedly jumping into the driver’s seat.

“I’ve been driving these things since I was four,” Jason said climbing into the passenger side. “The best part is going full speed over the hills,” he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Matt slowing pulled away from the parking lot, continuing to drive on the path until it broke into a fork.

“Right or left?” Matt asked.

“To the left, to the left,” Jason replied in a sing song voice.

Matt, giving it a bit more gas, took the left.

“What’s to the right?” Matt asked curiously.

“The tennis court and the stables. I used to have a horse named Buttercup,” Jason said casually looking at his nails.

“Cute. I used to have a dog named Trixie,” Matt replied proudly. He could now see the pool area coming up. “Where should I park?” He asked.

“Anywhere will do, that’s what being a rebel is all about,” Jason smiled.

As they pulled up to the tent, Matt fought the urge to drive through whirling around the other tables right up to table 11. He knew that’s something Jason would approve of or would have done himself. It wouldn’t work though, there were hundreds of people there. He parked and they both jumped out.

Jason guessed that the theme was white hot beach party. The two seemed so out of place, they had missed the all white dress code memo. The tent and tables were also decorated in beautiful all white details. Chinese lanterns hung down at different lengths making them look almost like falling bubbles. There was a dessert station, serving all white confections. The bar was a work of art to Matt. Whimsically shaped white plexiglass with ultra modern stools pulled up to it. The tables were numbered and each was draped in a soft, white table cloth with 6 simple white chairs surrounding it. Each place setting had two glasses, a decorative plate and a menu. The tables were elegantly decorated with crystal bowls of different sizes filled with sand and various white seashells.

It reminded Matt of those fancy weddings he’d see on tv before quickly changing the channel. Shivers went down his spine, he felt a little nauseous. He closed his eyes.

“You okay?” Jason asked concerned, gently placing a hand on his back.

His eyes snapped back open, realizing where he was, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, trying not to stutter.

Jason took his hand, interlocking their fingers. He lead him to table 11.

They sat down at the table. A waiter immediately arrived to fill their glasses with water.

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

Matt looked around at all the people, taking in their expensive clothes and empty conversations.The people who attended these parties virtually ran Atlanta. The governor, the mayor, and CEOs.

“Over there is Kurtis Dam-Mikkelsen, he owns some of the largest chicken farms in the nation. He supplies chickens to 90% of America’s restaurants,” Jason said, pointing to a handsome man in white swim trunks and sunglasses.

“Badass,” Matt said, impressed.

“He talks so much, though, and the majority of the conversations are about chickens. He even clucks,” Jason said becoming exhausted just by remembering past conversations.

Matt laughed.

“And oh, over there is Frankie Malone. His father works with my father on tons of projects and we used to spend a lot of time together as kids,”Jason said with a nervous tone to his voice.

“He’s cute,” Matt admitted.

“I lost my virginity to him,” Jason whispered.

Matt turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, mouth open.

“Why would you tell me that? Now I’m going to be comparing myself to him all day,” Matt complained in a whiny voice.

“Oh, babe stop. There’s no comparison. All three times sucked,” Jason said brushing off the situation.

“Three times?!” Matt said, shocked.

“Yeah. Remember, I told you I lost my virginity at Sophia’s 10th birthday party. We got bored and took some booze up to my room. We played truth or dare and ended up making out. Then one thing lead to another and-”

“Ok, Jason,” Matt interrupted. “I don’t want to hear that.”

“I’m just trying to be honest, Matthew.”

“You’re killing me,” Matt said, looking back up at Frankie.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about, ever. You’re the best I’ve ever had, your dick makes me want to sing sometimes,” Jason said sensually.

“Well, thank you,” Matt laughed, shaking his head.

Then, at the top of his lungs, Jason suddenly started singing.

“Fi Ga Roooooooooo!” in a deep operatic tone, grabbing the attention of all those within earshot, getting disapproving looks.

Matt flushed tomato red.

“That’s what you do to me,” Jason said laughing.

“Then I need to stop,” Matt joked, still bright red.

Jason interlocked their fingers and lifted Matt’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

“Besides, Frankie never came out. He told me not to tell anybody about us and claims to be straight, but look at his body language,” Jason pointed out.

Frankie was talking to a group of women, one hand on his hip and the other hand up, floppy wrist in full swing.

“Definitely,” Matt agreed.

Jason giggled.

They finally picked up their menus. There were many barbecue dishes fitting the July holiday. There were vegetarian and vegan options too; something for everyone.

“What sounds good to you?” Jason asked Matt.

“The ribs sound good, but ooo a bacon burger, yum. Oh, what about-” Matt went on until his was cut off.

“Remy,” Jason said calling over a red haired server girl. “Can we get two of everything on the menu?” Jason asked.

“Of course,” the women said a little shocked at the amount of food, but even more shocked he was asking, considering what his last name was. “Someone will be right out with it, Sir,” she said.

“Thank you,” Jason said flashing a superstar smile.

“You’re so sexy when you do that,” Matt whispered.

“Do what?”

“Take control…speak, breathe, live…everything,” Matt breathed.

Jason could feel the heat of the blood flow increase in his cheeks.

“You’re making me horny,” Matt whispered.

“You’re always horny,” Jason laughed looking down at his beeping phone.

“That’s true,” Matt said, taking a sip of water.

“My mom texted me to meet her and my dad over by the pool. This is going to be awkward after what Sophia told me,” Jason said, standing up.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Matt asked, scooting back the chair.

“No, it’s ok. Let me just see what they want.”

“Ok,” Matt said a little concerned. “Tell them I said hi.”

“Alright,” Jason said rubbing Matt’s back as he walked away.“I’ll be right back.

\- - -

The gazebo by the pool was only about 20 meters away. He walked up to see the mayor leaving the gazebo. It might be odd for anyone outside these walls to see him shirtless in swim-trunks that fit a little too snugly, but this was something Jason was used to.

“Hey, Charlie,” Jason said with a short wave.

“Hey, Jason, good to see ya,” The mayor replied.

Jason made his way under the gazebo. At a small table, sat his parents. They both looked up through their designer sunglasses at him. The tension in the air paired with his new knowledge made him uncomfortable.

“Hello, darling,’ his mother said excitedly, getting up from her seat to hug her son.

“Hey, mom,” Jason said casually, hugging his mother.

His father, Harry, then rose and extended his hand. Despite not seeing his son for nearly 8 months, this was the only affection he would show. This was the only affection he ever showed. Jason’s relationship with his father had always been like this. Even before Jason came out, his father enforced the ideals that boys should grow up to be tough; ideals passed down from generation to generation. Boys grow up to be heads of state and girls are taught to be ladies and trophy wives. Harry believed a sharp mind and being in charge wasn’t obtained through hugs and kisses. He was always tough on Jason, that’s why he clung to Vinny as a child. It secretly devastated Harry when Jason came out and gave up his position as the next head of the Dardo empire. He saved face among his colleagues, but he knew all his businesses would now fall on Sophia’s future husband’s shoulders. He tried to make sure his daughter didn’t end up with just anybody. His mother, on the other hand, gave him love and attention; not as much as Sophia, but enough to make up for his father.

Jason shook his father’s hand.

“Jason,” Harry said coldly.

“Harry,” he said back just as cold, if not colder.

“Take a seat,” he said to Jason. They all sat down. Jason knew was something was up.

“It’s so good to see you, hun,” Alex beamed.

“You too,” Jason said. He felt uneasy at how happy his mother appeared to be, now that he knew she was really hurting on the inside. Perhaps his presence did make things better.

“Honey, we were so happy when we heard you were coming home for the weekend, it’s been so long,” Alex began. “I wanted you here yesterday so you could help pick out the order of the fireworks like you did when you were little,” Alex said placing a hand on Jason’s.

“But we were also nervous when we heard your… companion… was joining you this time,” She said, doing her best to be sensitive. “He was perfectly nice when we met him, and he’s so sweet over the phone and everything would have been fine, had this not been a party weekend,” she said.

Jason quickly snatched his hand from under hers when he realized where this conversation was headed.

“We know that you live your lifestyle, and there’s no changing that at this point,” she sighed. “But I’m just reminding you, that it would be in everyone’s best interest, if you could cease any public displays of affection. There are over 250 of Atlanta’s finest here and your father is working on a new project that’s too important to be ruined by scandal,” she paused. She looked at her husband who had lit a cigar and was leaning back in his chair, nodding his head slowly in agreeance.

Jason remained silent.

“If you were alone it would be less conspicuous,” she continued. “But you…and him…in public,” she whispered, almost in disgust.

That was enough, Jason finally spoke. “Frankly mom, that’s bullshit,” he said calmly.

“Hey, you will not speak to your mother that way,” Harry stated with a raised voice.

“Oh, please, like what you do to her isn’t worse,” Jason said, accidentally letting it slip out.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked, sitting up, his voice low and hostile.

“Um, nothing. But Matt hasn’t done anything to you guys and when you first met him, you were so rude. He is the sweetest person on Earth and I won’t let you do anything to hurt him, or make me feel like what we have is wrong,” he said, his increasing in volume from being upset.

“Ok honey,” Alex said in a hushed voice, trying to keep Jason’s voice down. “What you have is fine, we just want you to be discreet.”

“Would you ask Sophia to be discreet?” he asked with attitude, already knowing the answer.

“That’s different,” she said.

“No, it’s not,” Jason said getting frustrated. “I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and nothing you say or do will change that. I’m not going to downplay my affections, for anybody.”

“You will do exactly what we said, or leave, we didn’t ask you to be here,” Harry said coldly taking a puff of his cigar.

“I’m not here for you, I never am,” Jason scoffed.

“It sounds to me like you want to be cut off,” he remarked coolly, as he blew out the smoke.

“Oh my God,” Jason hissed, hitting his breaking point. “Do you not realize I don’t care about money, this house, or any of this status shit? All I care about is Matt. Make all the threats you want, but don’t forget who I am,” Jason said intensely. “I grew up in this house too, filled with secrets and lies. And I’m the only member of this family who the entire staff views as a friend. They know everything, even the secrets and lies you’ve kept from each other.”

Harry stiffened in his seat.

“Who I kiss in public should be the last thing on your worry lists. With all my insider information, I could bring Atlanta high society to its knees,” Jason said sharply. He could feel a shift in the energy from his father, but he didn’t know what to make of it. “All I want to do is have a good weekend with my boyfriend, and if you can’t handle that, that’s your problem,” Jason said calmly as he got up. “It was great seeing you guys too,” he said loud enough for any knowsey ears to pick up. “Oh, by the way, Matt says hi,” he said with a sly smile as he turned around.

Jason could feel the daggers of Harry’s eyes burn into the back of his skull as he walked away, he knew this wasn’t over yet. But he felt a surge of power. Matt was his everything and he wouldn’t hesitate to show it for anybody.

He made his way back toward the tent, noticing a girl leaving the table.

\- - -

Matt took his phone out to check the time. 6:32 P.M.

“Hello,” a female voice said, in an accent Matt couldn’t recognize. He looked up to see a tall, beautiful girl smiling at him.

“Sup,” Matt smiled back.

“Is this seat taken?” she asked, pointing at the chair next to him.

“No, I’m just waiting for someone to come back,” Matt replied, not minding the company. She sat down and extended her arm.

“My name is Monika Zamolodchikova,” she announced with a light smile.

“Matt James,” He said friendly, shaking her hand. He had to admit, she was really pretty. Maybe even the type he would’ve gone for if he wasn’t gay.

“My father is the Polish ambassador and my mother, Katya, is the sweatiest woman in show business,” she said proudly.

“That’s…amazing,” Matt said, a little confused.

“Who is your family?”

“I’m here with Jason Dardo,” Matt informed.

“Ah, the Dardo’s throw the best parties. Sophia is one of my best friends,” Monika said.

“Oh, yeah? She’s a cool kid.”

“Yeah, I love her, but she’s been acting weird lately.”

“Really? We just got into town and I only saw her for a few minutes before we came out here. I’m not sure…what’s going on,” Matt said, his voice going up a few octaves. Matt was a terrible liar.

“I just arrived. I was on my way to her room, when I spotted the cutie at table 11,” she flirted.

“Thanks,” Matt blushed. “You really should check on Sophia though, she did seem…different.”

“Ok,” she sighed. “Hopefully, I’ll see you later,” she whispered as she got up to leave.

“Yeah, see you.” I still got it, he thought.

Jason returned.

“Was that Monika?” he asked.

“Yeah, she was cool. She flirted with me,” Matt said smugly.

“Oh, God, I bet that was the highlight of your little gay life wasn’t it?” Jason teased, as he sat down.

“Are you jealous?” Matt asked with a wide smile.

“Oh, absolutely,” he said sarcastically. “Don’t get your hopes up though, she flirts with everybody. She’s friends with Sophia for a reason.”

They both laughed.

“What did your parents say?” Matt asked.

“They wanted to say hi, and how much they missed me,” Jason lied.

“Cool,” Matt knew something was wrong, but if Jason didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t bring it up.

Their food arrived. They began devouring the feast in front of them.

They ate and Jason gave Matt the inside scoop on several other guests. They laughed and enjoyed themselves. Jason couldn’t help but think that all these people were fine with their simple lunch together now, but if they knew they were lovers, that same simple lunch would have a lynch mob for dessert.

He didn’t understand it. He was so grateful for Matt and the new life he had created in New York. Just the thought of it was making him a little emotional; his eyes filled with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked grabbing Jason’s hand.

“Nothing,” he said wiping his eyes before the tears could spill over. “I’m just full of emotions right now. Love, hate, confusion…” he looked into Matt’s eyes. “Though, right now, the love took over and overwhelmed me. I just love your goofy face,” Jason giggled, causing a tear to escape. Matt wiped it away with his thumb and cradled Jason’s cheek in his hand. Jason knew he felt the same way.

“Let’s go to my room, I’m tired,” Jason said, pulling out a $100 bill and placing it on the table. Even though everything was already paid for, he wanted to tip the person who had to clean up their big mess. He also wanted to keep all the staff close, especially after the conversation with his parents.

They climbed back into the golf cart and headed back towards the house. Matt parked the cart in it’s original space. They wished the staff guys a good night, despite the fact that the sun was still up, and headed inside. Jason lead Matt through several beautiful rooms until they came to a small door. Jason opened the door, slid back the fencing and they stepped into the elegant elevator. Jason pressed the button numbered 3. Several corridors and turns later, Jason finally stopped and opened the door that lead to his room. They walked in; Jason locking the door behind them. Jason’s room was huge. Bigger than their entire apartment back in New York. It was like one of those fancy suites at a hotel that would go for $1,000 a night. Even the bathroom was like a spa. Matt could get lost in there for hours. It had everything he needed, except a microwave. But why have a microwave when you had a chef on call 24 hours a day to make whatever you wanted.

His room’s decor was very modern compared to the ornate detailing of the rest of the estate. Sleek and cool chrome furniture with pops of black and red decor. The walls were adorned with signed posters from various rockstars and bands he had collected over the years from backstage passes; the perks of being rich. They climbed into the overly plush king sized bed. The sheets were the finest black silk and cool to the touch when they slid under them. Jason shivered. Matt wrapped his arms around him, getting comfortable. He thought about taking a shower and washing the long day away, but the position felt so right he couldn’t bring himself to get up. They cuddled on the bed while Jason flipped through the tv channels until he stopped on one.

“Oh, it’s RuPaul’s Drag Race! I love this show,” Jason said excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” Matt said watching along.

“That Violet Chachki is so damn beautiful, and that fashion sense is just… ugh, she’s definitely gonna win,” Jason praised.

“I don’t know, Pearl finally woke up and she’s giving me a total snail trail right now,” Matt said.

“Come through, thirsty boyfriend,” Jason yelled hitting Matt with a pillow.

“Jerk,” Matt said giving him a tender bite on the back of his neck.

They both laughed and watched the tv until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Bigotry, Homophobic slurs

_No, no! Please, just don’t hurt him! Kill me! Kill me and just let him go! No, Please! No! BANG!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jason sat up so fast that it made him dizzy. He was sweating and it made his hair stick to his forehead and the rest of it was like a bird’s nest. He quickly turned to check on Matt. He was gone.

“Matt? Matt?!” Jason cried, jumping from the bed. He heard the toilet flush.

Matt came running out of the bathroom, concern instantly filling his entire body. Jason flung his arms around Matt’s neck, bawling.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, close to tears himself just from the sight of Jason being so upset.

Jason couldn’t speak. Matt lifted his petite lover in his arms and sat on the bed with him in his lap. Matt held him tight.

At least five minutes went by before Jason was calm enough to form a sentence, even his voice was heavy with sorrow. He stuttered and was shaking as he spoke.

“I-I had a dream, no a n-nightmare. These men w-were after me, but instead of k-killing me, they t-t-tried to kill you and m-made me w-watch.” He struggled to go on. “T-T-There’s nothing in this world that would be wo-orse than that, t-that is literally my w-w-worst nightmare. And it w-was just so real… I-I-I j-just love you s-so much, if a-anything ever happened to you-” he was cut off by his own hysteria. He wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck again, tears were waterfalling down his cheeks.

“Sssh baby, I’m here, nobody’s gonna hurt me,” Matt said, squeezing Jason tighter. He rubbed his back, attempting to soothe him. His tear ducts stung from tears being produced, but he held them back, to be strong for Jason. He placed soft, slow kisses on his neck.

Jason inhaled deeply, taking in Matt’s scent. It helped to calm him immensely. They stayed like that for an extensive amount of time. He finally pulled away and placed a hand on Matt’s cheek. They looked into each other’s eyes and did one of their silent communications. Their lips met in a long, tender kiss. Matt kissed away the remainder of Jason’s salty tears from his cheeks.

Matt checked the time on his phone. 3:24 A.M.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Matt whispered in Jason’s ear.

“Okay, I just need to walk around for a bit, first,” Jason said, placing one last peck on Matt’s lips before getting up.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Matt asked, grabbing Jason’s hand, still very concerned.

“No, it’s fine, I just need to get a drink of water,” he lied. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok,” he hesitantly let Jason go.

Matt could always tell when Jason lied to him, it didn’t happen often;but if it did, he knew something was really wrong. It upset him, but he let Jason set his own boundaries of what he wanted to discuss, because he would want the same.

Jason left the room, closing the door behind him; he leaned his back against it with his eyes closed. He didn’t know what was going on. The conversation with his parents sparked a sense of urgency in him. He was riddled with anxiety; he felt the need to try extra hard to show his love for Matt and prove that it was just as valid as any other relationship.

He felt as if he’d been put under a spell. He could barely breath. He needed to talk to someone. He needed Vinny.

He knew Vinny was still awake; he never slept through party weekends. He had to coordinate everything to make sure the event went as smoothly as possible. He was most likely in the kitchen supervising the food preparation for the next day.

Jason headed for the elevator. He got in and pressed B for basement. The basement was were the industrial size laundry and kitchen were. It was also where all of the staff’s rooms were. The rooms were nice; like small condos, but they were completely underwhelming compared to the grandeur to the floors above. 20 staff members would stay at the estate 3 and a half days a week then rotate so that the other 20 staff members had their days off. But Vinny lived there, his room was on the 2nd floor. A simple suite with a nice bathroom, he deserved that much; but If it was up to Jason, he’d have his own mansion.

Jason made his way down the small hallway until he reached the kitchen. The gush of warm air and the smell of fresh baked bread gave him goosebumps. He folded his arms over his chest. This kitchen was all stainless steel with oversized industrial appliances. There were many chefs in the kitchen hustling about. The one that caught his eye, was a pastry chef finessing the details on a massive red, white, and blue cake. Vinny was there also, just like Jason knew he would be. He was speaking Italian to the executive chef and going over a list on a clipboard. When he looked up and saw Jason, he stopped and walked over to him immediately.

“Jason, mio figlio, what are you doing up? It is so late. Is there something wrong?” Vinny bombarded him with concern.

“I’m fine. Can we talk?” Jason asked, sniffling.

“Of course, always, anything for you,” he said placing his hand on Jason’s shoulder, leading him out the kitchen. He gave the chef the clipboard and yelled one last thing in Italian as they left. They went into the staff lounge. It had simple white walls and decent, durable furniture. Jason flopped down onto the loveseat, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his cheek on them. Vinny sat next to him.

“Has Matt done something?” Vinny asked, eyebrows knitted together.

“No,” Jason sighed quietly.

“Ok, ok. I was ready to get him if he did,” Vinny said, with his elderly fists raised, ready to attack anyone who hurt Jason.

“No, papa bear, calm down.” This made Jason smile. His smile made Vinny smile. “I had a conversation with my parents today.” Vinny’s smile disappeared.

“What happened?” Vinny asked.

“They said the exact same thing they told me when I 16.”

“Oh,” he sighed heavily.

“Except this time, I basically told them to fuck off, I’m gonna do what I want,” Jason said running his fingers through his frizzy hair.

Vinny gasped.

“I know, I know Vin,” he sighed. “I didn’t want it to come down to that though. I never wanted to choose between Matt and my family but-“

“And you never should have to!” Vinny interrupted, upset. “ If I am honest, my boy, they cannot recognize true love because they have never had it,” Vinny whispered.

“Oh, don’t get me started,” Jason said placing his fingertips to his temples once again, attempting to push out the memories.

“Sorry.”

“No, I was just so shocked. Has this really been going on since they got married?”

Vinny slowly nodded his head. “It’s been getting worse though. Your mother has known for years, but she’s hit her breaking point. She can go through a 100 pills in 2 weeks and is constantly requesting higher doses. It terrifies me.”

“Poor mom,” Jason sighed. “ She really is a sweet lady, she was just raised to think she ain’t shit without a husband. My dad, on the other hand…while talking to him today, I could just sense so much malice from him; I’ve never felt that before. And now I just feel like I have a rain cloud following me, it’s even causing me to have nightmares. In that moment, felt like he was capable of anything.”

“Oh mio figlio, I think he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“He is becoming so cutthroat is his businesses. He recently fired 200 employees from one of the companies, I asked him if everything was ok; why did he do it, and he said, I hate Mondays. He thought it was funny. I was disgusted, those poor people. He has also adopted these extremely shady business partners.”

“Oh my God, Vin, everything is going to shit. I think I’m going to be sick,” Jason said placing his forehead on his knees.

“Sorry, sorry, my boy. We can talk about something else-”

“Matt,” Jason said excitedly, quickly lifting his head.

Vinny’s laughed boomed through the basement. “He is the best medicine, huh?” He continued to laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me, Vin,” Jason said with a mock frown.

“It is painfully cute, seeing my first born so in love,” Vinny beamed. “I remember when you first introduced him to me, you were so excited. You blushed so much I thought you would faint,” Vinny giggled, his entire belly shaking.

Jason laughed at the memory. “I really do love him, Vinny.”

“I know you do.”

“He’s my soulmate, and…” he hesitated, “I want to be married one day,” he waited for Vinny’s reaction, but he didn’t have to wait long.

“Married?!” Vinny gasped excitedly. “You know I am an old man, you have to warn me before you say such things! Is the date set? Will it be in New York? I have to walk you down the aisle! What color scheme do you want? Abbiamo bisogno di fiori e una torta! Cosa mi metto?! Oh mia cos-”

“Vinny!” Jason cut him off, laughing. “English, Vinny, English!”

“Sorry! There is just so much planning to do!”

“Matt doesn’t know I feel that way. I haven’t told him anything,” he sighed.

Vinny’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Why haven’t you told him?”

“I’m so scared. He doesn’t believe in marriage. It’s a very traumatic subject for him.”

“Oh,” Vinny sighed, understanding. “Still, you have to tell him how you feel.”

Jason groaned letting his head fall to his knees. “Why-y-y?” He whined, the sound muffled by his legs.

“Because, love means being honest with each other,” Vinny said rustling Jason’s already messy hair.

“Thanks, Maya Angelou,” Jason said, lifting his head again.

“You need to have courage, I can tell he loves you very much. He won’t hurt you,” he have Jason’s shoulder a light squeeze. “And if he ever does…HI-YA!” Vinny chopped the air in a bad imitation of the Karate Kid.

Jason burst into laughter.

“I will, Vin, I’ll tell him tonight. But I have to soften him up first.” He thought for a minute. “Ravioli! Emergency 301!” He eagerly shouted as he grabbed Vinny’s shoulders; speaking in the secret code they made up when Jason was a kid.

Vinny laughed. “301 it is. It’ll be arranged tonight at our secret garden, it will be beautiful.”

“Are you sure? That’s like, our spot. Nobody else even knows about it.”

“It is so beautiful there, he will not be able to say no to anything you ask,” Vinny laughed. “Besides, you have to create new traditions, mio figlio. Consider it a wedding present,” he smiled.

“Aw! Thanks, Vin,” Jason beamed. “I just wish my parents would, for once in my life, be happy for me.”

“What you are going through reminds me so much of younger self. I never told you this, but my wife’s family did not like me. They did not want her to marry some Italian immigrant. She felt the need to choose between us. I was willing to leave, for her sake, because I knew how much she loved her family, but she refused. She felt that if they really loved and understood her, they would not make her choose. And when she chose me, they disowned her; they told her she was a disgrace to the family,” Jason listened wide eyed, he couldn’t believe the similarities of their situations. “We went on with our lives, we were so happy and in love. 10 years later, her father called us from his death bed. He told us he regretted wasting all that time; missing out on so much, for nothing. He said he didn’t deserve our forgiveness, but it was his last wish. He missed out on a relationship with his daughter, and our love.” He was tearing up.

Jason hugged him while he continued to talk.

“It hurts me that they can’t see how happy you are. I see how much love you have for each other, mio figlio, and it’s amazing, valid, and beautiful.”

Jason squeezed Vinny tighter.

“Thank you, Vinny. You have no idea how much I needed to hear those words. I love you so fucking much.”

“Watch your mouth,” Vinny said with a smile. “I love you too, mio figlio. Now go get you some rest, you have a big day ahead of you.”

“Yeah, it’s finally the 4th.” He gave Vinny a small peck on the cheek before rising from the couch. “See you later, Vin.”

“Goodnight,” he said despite it being at least 4 in the morning.

Jason returned down the hallway and got back on the elevator. He quickly made it back to his room. The bathroom light was on and he heard the shower running. He slowly opened the door to his immaculate ensuite, entering the room, to find Matt in the shower. Matt looked up at him through the glass. He opened the shower door and he was completely covered in bubbles. Butterflies filled Jason’s stomach

\- - -

Matt watched as Jason left the room. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes; waiting for him to return. When five minutes went by, he began to pace the floor. After another few minutes, he began to stress. He didn’t like seeing Jason so upset, and worse, not being able to do anything about it.

He went to his suitcase and pulled out his blue velvet stash bag. He grabbed a pre-rolled sativa joint and his favorite lighter. Tucking his stress-relieving supplies under his arm, he walked over to the glass french doors and flipped the switch turning on the outside light. He stepped out onto Jason’s balcony.

The balcony had dark wood planks covered in a paint splatters and handprints of multiple colors. Artwork a younger Jason had done on a whim. There were also two black modern lounge chairs with a small chrome coffee table between them. Matt sat on the chair closest to the door. The night air was hot and humid, but the view was amazing. The landscaping was perfect as far as his eyes could see. It was so quiet and serene, a nice break from the hustle and quick-paced New York lifestyle. He pulled out his phone and turned on Love Love Love by Of Monsters And Men.

Well, maybe I’m a crook for stealing your heart away

Yeah, maybe I’m a crook for not caring for it

Yeah, maybe I’m a bad, bad, bad, bad person

Well, baby, I know.

He lit the end of the fresh joint, put it to his lips and inhaled deeply. Matt peaked back into the room, Jason still hadn’t returned. He assumed he had found Vinny and was talking to him instead.

Matt didn’t mind that though. He knew Vinny was Jason’s best friend and his only real father figure. He just wanted to fix whatever it was that was bothering him so much that he had to lie to him about it. Taking another drag from the joint, he leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes; letting every word of the song resonate in his mind.

And these fingertips

Will never run through your skin

And those bright blue eyes

Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you.

All ‘cause you love, love, love

When you know I can’t love

You love, love, lo-

The music was interrupted by the door opening. Matt’s eyes flew open. Nobody came out.

“Jason?”

Harry stepped out onto the balcony.

“Oh! Mr. Dar-” Matt jumped up, putting out the joint and turning off the music. “Sorry, I was-”

“Where’s Jason?” He interrupted.

“I’m not sure, I’m actually waiting for him,” Matt said nervously. He was embarrassed that he’d been in the man’s house all day and never got the opportunity to greet him. As he took in Harry’s demeanor, he got a sinister vibe from him. Why is he looking for Jason at 4 in the morning? he thought.

Harry took in the smell, noticing the joint in Matt’s hand and scoffed. Matt turned a light shade of crimson, not knowing if he had offended him.

“I’m sorry,” Matt said tucking the weed behind his phone.

“What is that, sativa? Rosepetals don’t offend me.”

Matt raised an eyebrow not knowing what to make of the man, or what to say. Harry just stared at him. Although nervous, Matt stared back. It was like looking at the devil himself. They stared at each other for an undetermined amount of time.

“Do I have something on my face?” Matt finally asked, the awkward tension reaching its peak.

Harry laughed as if a small child had said something cute.

“You got a pair of big ones, for a fairy,” he said amused, shaking his head. He continued talking before Matt could reply. “Tell Jason I’m looking for him,” there was almost a threat behind the request.

“Ok,” Matt said lightly, through gritted teeth.

“Thanks, Nancy,” Harry gave a malevolent smile. He disappeared back into the room and closed the door.

Matt just stood there. Eyes narrowed and lips parted, trying to process what had just happened.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he hissed to himself.

He lit the blunt again, inhaling with new motivation. Too angry to sit down, he leaned over the railing and blow out the cloud of smoke. He thought about how Jason would react when he told him what had just happened. Certainly Jason would find his father and curse him to hell and back. Matt knew they would have to leave afterwards. He quickly finished the joint, receiving a nice buzz. Returning to the room, he repacked the small amount of items that he had removed from his luggage. He thought about the long trip they had ahead of them and decided to take a quick shower. He grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was extremely sleek and modern. Three of the walls were a cool grey. The accent wall was fully covered in black and white glass tiles. The walk-in shower was huge with a waterfall nozzle and glass surrounding. There was also a deep free-standing soaker tub and a bidet Jason had fun with over the years.

Matt turned on the shower and let it warm up. He stripped and began to browse through the selection of body washes. He picked one he knew was very expensive form walking past Neiman Marcus displays in the mall. Steam already rising from the shower, he quickly stepped in.

Who the fuck says that someone? Money obviously doesn’t buy class or brains. Fucking asshole. If he wasn’t my boyfriend’s father, only God knows what I would do. Matt was thought, as he wet his body and poured the rich liquid in his hands. He was livid. He keep imagining Jason’s reaction. Jason had already been upset, now this was something else to throw at him. Matt was lathering his body when he saw the bathroom door open from the corner of his eye.

If this motherfucker has come back to talk more shit, I won’t hesitate to tell him off .

He looked through the foggy shower glass. To his extreme relief, it was Jason. He opened the shower door.

“Hi,” Jason breathed, with a smile that could be compared to a school girl finally talking to her crush.

Matt’s heart dropped when he so how happy Jason seemed to be now. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him what had just happened with his father. For the sake of Jason’s happiness, he was absolutely willing to bite his tongue.

“Hi,” Matt smiled back warmly.

He extended his soapy hand; Jason took it. Matt pulled him into the shower, fully clothed, and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

Matt turned his head, deepening the kiss.

“Mmm,” Jason purred in distaste. “You’ve been smoking,” he said against Matt’s lips, scrunching his nose.

Matt broke the kiss and gave him a peck on the nose.

“I’m sorry, I was feeling a little stressed out,” Matt said sharply, implicating Harry in his mind.

“I don’t care if you smoke, it’s actually sexy. I just don’t want to taste it,” he giggled, but then stopped, realising what Matt had just said. “Why were you stressed out?”

“Because you left me here all alone. I didn’t know if you were ok, or what was going on,” he said with an exaggerated sigh, placing his hands on Jason’s waist.

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry.“ He wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. “Let me make it up to you,” he whispered sensually.

“Oh, you will,” Matt laughed. “How are you feeling now?” he asked, reaching down and giving Jason’s ass a little squeeze.

“I was fine, until I saw you…”

Matt gave an over-the-top gasp.

“Then I was complete again,” Jason continued sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

“You’re so cheesy,” Matt laughed, pulling him into the path of the falling water.

Jason let out squeal and Matt silenced it with another kiss. He pushed Jason up against the glass wall as they passionately made out. He reached up, entangling his fingers in his long brown hair, gently pulling it. The dominance turned Jason on immensely and he flung his arms around Matt’s neck, grinding their bodies together. Matt pulled at the hem of Jason’s now soaked shirt; Jason raised his arms, allowing him to pull it off in one swift motion, tossing it out the shower and onto the floor. He placed sensual kisses on Jason’s neck, before giving it a sharp bite; making him let out a soft moan. Their breathing quickened.

“My shorts are getting heavy,” Jason breathed, as an excuse to take them off.

Matt got the hint. He leaned down, unbuttoning the drenched shorts and pulled them down along with Jason’s boxers. The clothing hit the shower floor with a low thump. Matt came back up and pinned Jason against the wall, giving yet another firm kiss. He parted his lips, allowing Matt’s tongue to explore his own. The cold glass against his bare back gave him goosebumps. He loved the sensation that the coolness of the wall and the heat flowing through his body created. Jason moaned into Matt’s mouth, sending him into a frenzy. Swiftly turning Jason around, he made him place his hands high above his head against the glass, as if he was being frisked.

He slowly rubbed Jason’s ass before giving it a hard smack.

“Oo!” Jason let out.

Matt spanked him again. Jason moaned quietly as the warm water ran over the sting. Matt ran a finger down, between his cheeks, stopping at his rosebud. He rubbed circles on the tiny hole, causing Jason’s moans to increase in volume.

“May I?” Matt asked seductively. Jason wiggled his ass as a definite yes. He slid his index finger inside Jason and began to slowly finger his asshole. After a minute he added a second finger, then a third.

“Mmm, faster,” he moaned.

Matt picked up the speed. He continued to fingerfuck Jason as he leaned forward, biting the side of his neck.

“That fe-els s-so good, baby,” Jason said arching his back, his body yearning for more.

The moans and the tone of his voice made Matt’s cock twitch.

“There’s nothing in this world I want more, right now, than to fuck your brains out,” Matt whispered into his ear.

“Then what’s stopping you? These rooms are soundproof,” he teased.

Matt slowly pulled his fingers out, giving his ass one more slap. He lined his fully erect penis up with Jason’s asshole. He massaged his cock against the entrance of the tiny pink hole, before pushing it completely in with one swift thrust, causing Jason’s knees to buckle.

They both swore under their breath from the instant pleasure.

He pulled back, creating slow and steady pumps.

“So tight,” Matt breathed. He then began to pick up the pace.

The moans became louder; both their breathing grew shallow and irregular. He went on like that for awhile until he slowly pulled out and turned Jason around. He firmly grabbed Jason’s tiny waist, lifting him up. Jason wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck and slowly slid down on his cock.

“Fi ga roooo,” he whispered.

Matt giggled and kissed him. Holding onto Jason’s thighs, he leaned him against the glass. He began to thrust upward while Jason bounced up and down, developing a rhythm. Both moaned loudly, breathing erratic. Matt fucked him against the cold wall for what felt like hours. Releasing all stress and pent-up frustrations.

“Oh my God,” Matt moaned, increasing the speed, thrusting deeper and harder. He could feel Jason tighten around his cock.

“Pl-please baby…don’t stop,” Jason begged, as he scratched and dug his nails into Matt’s back.

“I can’t hold off for much longer,” he breathed.

“Deeper,” Jason moaned desperately. Matt fucked Jason as hard and as deep as he could, hitting his prostate in the perfect spot.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Jason yelled, shaking uncontrollably. His toes curled and he dug his nails further into Matt’s back, piercing the skin.

Jason’s facial expression, paired with his buzz and the pain of the nails in his back sent Matt over the edge.

“Shit, babe, fuck!,” he moaned, climaxing into Jason with a few more hard thrusts, sending them both into a euphoric ecstasy.

Jason wrapped his legs around Matt’s waist, clinging to him, while they came down from the high, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Matt gave him a sweet kiss before pulling out and and easing him down. They got cleaned up, stepped out of the shower and dried off. When they walked, it felt like they were floating, still enjoying the aftermath of their intense orgasms. Not even bothering to put on clothes, they simple climbed into bed and began to cuddle.

“Let me see your back,” Jason said wondering what damage he had caused.

Matt rolled over. There were small welts and scratches all along Matt’s neck and shoulder blades.

“Does it hurt?” Jason asked concerned.

“Yeah, but it’s a good kind of pain.” Jason planted soft, healing kisses across the wounds.

He turned back to face Jason. “That was amazing. I definitely felt fireworks,” Matt smiled at the pun.

“Happy 4th of July,” Jason whispered.

Matt gave him a tender kiss and they fell asleep in each others arms.

\- - -

Jason woke up with Matt’s arm wrapped snugly around his waist, snoring lightly in his ear. The perfect way to wake up, he thought. He slid from under the comfort of the arm, gently enough to not to wake the sleeping beauty.

“I love you,” he whispered.

The first thing he did was find some clothes. The cold air conditioning made his completely nude body shiver. He found an old, oversized grey hoodie from his high school days and slid it on with comfortable black sweatpants. He went into the bathroom. Noticing the handprints on the usually spotless glass, it made him blush and bite his lip from the memory of the steamy night.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and slicked his hair back into its typical bun. Looking at the time, 11:26 a.m. he tried to think of what the guests would be doing on day two of the weekend party. They were most likely enjoying the mid-morning weather with brunch under the tent. He decided to pass, wanting to have breakfast alone in the kitchen.

He glanced back over at Matt, who had rolled over. The top of his butt could be seen poking out from underneath the sheet. He was snoring a little heavier now. I really put it on him last night. Jason thought smugly; it made him smile. Knowing Matt would probably sleep for a few more hours, he closed the dark curtains to prevent the sun from waking his precious love. He left the room and gently closed the door.

Before he went downstairs, he wanted to check on Sophia. Jason went down the two corridors to her room. He knocked and when nobody answered, he let himself in. The large elegant room, that was fit for a princess, was empty. The bathroom was also vacant. He assumed she was in the kitchen or under the tent, schmoozing the guests. He left and headed for the elevator.

He made his way to the west wing kitchen, to find Sophia sitting at the counter. She had a smorgasbord of food laid out in front of her.

“Good morning, whore of Atlanta,” Jason said, brightly.

“Good morning, loose booty,” Sophia replied.

They both laughed.

“My ass is far from loose,” he informed, as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. “Why do you think Matt is still sleeping?” he turned with a wink.

“Ew,” she said, but she continued to eat, unbothered.

“You’re ew,” he said sticking his tongue out. Nothing had changed since they were kids.“How are you feeling?” he asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

“Like shit, I didn’t get that much sleep.”

“Can you feel your body like…changing? ” Jason asked cringing a little, not wanting to sound like some lame doctor.

“Yes, its so weird. I either sleep all day or not at all. But I don’t get a period at the moment so that’s a plus,” she half laughed, trying to bring any positive into the situation. If she didn’t, feelings of this being the worst mistake of her life would quickly rise.

Sensing her angst, he tried to cheer her up.“Me neither, but I swear Matt got me pregnant last night,” he sighed.

“Name it Sophianique.”

They both laughed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Scared shitless,” he said grabbing a plate, placing a few pieces of bacon on it.

“Why?” her eyebrows knitted together.

“I feel like today will be a turning point in my relationship,” he said, sitting down on the stool next to her.

She waited for him to continue.

“As you know, I love Matt more than life itself; I want to grow old with him,” he paused. “I want to marry him,” he blurted out.

“Oh my God, are you going to propose?” Sophia asked wide eyed.

“Don’t get your hopes up; he doesn’t believe in marriage, let alone how I feel,” he sighed.

“So, why is today a turning point?”

“Vinny’s arranging an emergency 3-” he stopped remembering Sophia wasn’t in on their codes. “I mean a romantic dinner date at our secret spot on the estate. I’m gonna tell him everything,” Jason took a long sip.

“You’re so gay, ‘secret spot’,” she laughed. “But that’s really sweet, good luck,” she said patting him on the shoulder.

“I need a shot,” he laughed nervously.

\- - -

He spent a few more hours with Sophia, making up for the months they hadn’t seen each other. They hung out in her room and she sent her stylist to pick up options for Jason’s date later that night.

“I like that one,” Sophia said, pointing to a blazer with a bright bright neon floral print.

“Oh my God, Soph. I want to get engaged, not get fucked in a bathroom at Pride,” he joked.

“What? I think it’s nice,” she giggled.

Jason continued going through the rack of clothes, instantly falling in love with a pair of tailored black slacks. He decided to pair that with a thin black and white ombre cardigan he could wear over a plain white tank top. 

“Not too casual, but also not so fancy that it freaks him out,” Jason laughed.

“Sexy,” she said. “Can I find something for Matt?” she asked excitedly.

“You can pick something, I can’t guarantee he’ll wear it though. He’s stubborn when it comes to his fashion.”

She handed him a few articles of clothing.

“His ass is gonna look so good in these. Thanks Soph,” He said holding up the pants she had chosen.

Sophia just laughed and shook her head, while checking the time. “It’s getting late, you better check on Vinny and make sure he’s doing everything right.”

“Vin knows what he’s doing, I trust him.”

“He’s a senile old man who- Ow!” Sophia didn’t get to finish before Jason pinched her arm. She swatted at him but he dodged her swings.

“Don’t talk about Vinny like that. You don’t even know how to boil water, you’d be completely fucked without him,” Jason said looking at her through narrowed eyes.

“Fine; you fucking lunatic,” she said rubbing the spot on her arm. “No wonder Matt doesn’t want to marry you,” she said under her breath.

Jason couldn’t help but let out a gasp laugh. “You’re such an asshole,” he said, shaking his head.

“No, you’re crazy. Vinny is just the help, along with every other person in uniform on this estate,” she said as she walked away to go sit on her bed.

Jason sighed. “If you really think that way, then I feel so bad for you. Thanks for the clothes,” he said as he turned to leave.

“Good luck,” she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jason went back to his room. Matt was adorably sprawled out on the bed. He tip-toed over to the side of the bed, laying out the clothes and a note. He picked up Matt’s phone and set the alarm to wake him up in 30 minutes. With his clothes in hand, Jason snuck back out of the room. He went into one of the vacant guest rooms and proceeded to get ready.

\- - -

Beep! Beep! Beep!

“Ugh,” Matt groaned as he rolled over to turn off the alarm he didn’t remember setting. He noticed a piece of paper set on top of some clothes he didn’t recognize. He picked it up and it read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Follow the yellow brick road

Because I know you miss me

And I miss you too

Put on these clothes

And make sure you look edible

It’s the 4th of July

So I want to show you something incredible

 

\- Jason

“What is he up to now?” Matt whispered, with a huge grin on his face. He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom with the clothes. Not knowing what to expect, he took a swift shower.

This is some frat boy realness. He thought finally examining the clothes. The top was a navy blue button down dress shirt. The pants were fitted white slacks. He just wants to look at my ass in these. He got dressed, adding his own flavor by rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and throwing on his favorite beanie. Matt walked back over to the bed, reviewing the note again.

“Follow the yellow brick road?” he asked himself. He didn’t know what it meant, but he put the note in his pocket. Making his way over to the door, he opened it to find a trail of yellow rose petals.

“Oh my God,” he breathed, letting out a small laugh. At the same time, he flushed tomato red, looking around. The house seemed to be empty to his relief. He wouldn’t know what to say if someone asked him why there were a million rose petals on the floor.

He closed the door to the room and followed the path. It led him down the stairs and out the glass door that where the golf carts were parked. He climbed into the cart that had the keys already in the ignition for him, he started it and continued to follow the rosepetals. The trail lead him in a different direction from the paved cement path.

After a few minutes of driving, he finally came to a heavily wooded area.

This is where the serial killers live.

The trees became more dense; he drove the cart as far as he could go, then parked it. He got out and in the distance he could hear water. Taking a few more steps, he was lead under a massive willow tree. What he saw took his breath away. The scene was like a painting. In the background was a small, yet beautiful stream that ran as far as his eye could see. In the foreground, near the base of the tree, was an antique looking wood table with a lace tablecloth. Centered on the table was an ornate candelabra with three lit candles. The table featured two plates covered with rounded silver lids. There was also a smaller serving table with three wine bottles and two more covered plates. The focal point of the painting was Jason.

Jason seemed to glow; his smile could probably be seen from space. The setting sun in the background highlighted his hair bringing out the tents of red. Heaven was definitely missing an angel.

“Hi, baby,” Jason beamed, raising his arms, inviting Matt into them.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” he laughed, hugging Jason and planting a quick kiss on his lips. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, and you look edible,” he teased.

“What is all this?” he asked taking in all the gorgeous details. “It isn’t your birthday is it?” he joked.

“No, I just wanted to do something special for you. This is my secret garden,” he said proudly.

“It’s incredible,” Matt breathed.

“Nobody but Vinny knows about it, because they’re too lazy to explore their own property. He used to bring me here and I would always bring my fishing pole to try to catch something in the stream. Vinny never told me it was empty; but he would buy fish and when my back was turned, he’d put one on my hook. I would be so proud of myself.”

They both laughed.

“Well, come sit down!” Jason said pulling him along excitedly.

Matt sat down, while Jason grabbed one of the bottles of wine. He grabbed the corkscrew and opened the finely aged liquid. He filled Matt’s glass, then his own and sat down.

“What’s for dinner?” Matt asked lifting the lid. It was a slice of chocolate cake. Matt laughed.

“Dessert comes first when you’re a rebel,” Jason winked.

“Thanks, babe,” Matt said grabbing the fork and taking a bite. “It’s really good.”

Jason just smiled and took a long sip of wine. He had already had four shots of tequila as he got dressed. His nerves were getting the best of him and his palms were sweaty; he had no idea where to start.

“Did you sleep well?“ Jason asked.

“I did, but I hate not waking up next to you.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” He took another sip.

“Are you going to eat?”

“Mmmhmm,” Jason said lifting the lid.

“Have you seen your father today?” Matt asked nervously.

“No, why?”

“Just asking. I want you to enjoy yourself before we leave in the morning,” he lied, taking a sip a wine.

“I am; this is literally perfect. You won’t find a spot this serene in New York.”

They both ate their cake. Once they finished, Jason served the other plates. The main course was seared filet mignon with sauteed asparagus. They continued with light conversation, quickly going through the first two bottles of wine thanks to Jason.

“There was this one time when I was little, I-” 

“Matt,” Jason interrupted, filled with liquid courage.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Ditto,” Matt said taking another sip.

“No, I looove you,” he slurred.

“I know baby,” he said beginning to feel uneasy.

“I w-want to spend an eter-etern- I want to be with you forever,” Jason said trying to clear his clouded head. “I want to be your husband and bake you a-apple piesss.”

Matt didn’t look up and continued to eat.

“I want to to have your babiesss,” he sang. “Babyyy, I dream of us getting married,” he said reaching for Matt’s hand.

“You’re drunk,” Matt said sharply.

“Maybe I am, but I was just sooooo nervous.”

Matt sighed and finally took his hand.

“Do you want to be married to me?” Jason asked attempting to sound sober.

“We’re not going to have this conversation while you’re wasted out of your mind.”

“I’m not wa-wasted out of my mind! I just think you want all the fun with no play!”

“Ok Jason. I’m done, are you ready to go?” Matt said getting up. He extended his hand to help Jason up.

He accepted Matt’s hand and continued to talk. “We ain’t done yet. You didn’t not answer my question.”

Matt guided Jason to the golf cart and helped him in. He got into the driver’s side and drove back following the rosepetals. Jason began singing.

“Lovin-g-g-g yo-o-o-o-ou is eas-y-y-y-y,” he sang loudly, grabbing Matt’s thigh. “Oh! Go that way!” He yelled suddenly, pointing towards the tent.

“No, I think you should get to bed,” Matt said.

“Noooo, they’re doing toasts and I want to listen. And they do the fireworks, I wanna seeee.”

“Fine.” Matt said turning towards the tent. When he got close enough, he parked. His intention was to stay in the cart and listen from there. But, Jason got out.

“Come back here,” he whispered.

“We need to sit at the tables!” Jason shouted. All the seats seemed to be full, until Jason found two vacant ones. “I found one Matt!” Cooome have a seat!” he yelled over people’s heads. Some people gave him disapproving looks, others looked at Matt.

He turned a deep shade of crimson and reluctantly got up,making his way over to the table, and sat down.

“Hiiiye, everybody,” he said to the other guests at the table, who were now looking down their nose at him for his behavior. They ignored him.

“Why'sss nobody talking to me?”

“Ssh, he’s still giving his toast,” Matt said sternly.

A small stage was now set up under the tent. Charlie, the mayor, was on it finishing up his speech.

“And a big thanks to the Dardo family for letting us into your beautiful home home once again. This was a fantastic weekend, goodnight everybody,” He said returning the mic to its stand.

“Wait!” Jason said jumping up. “I have a spee-ech.”

“Sit down,” Matt hissed, trying to grab his wrist. He was too slow. Jason stumbled onto the stage, grabbing the microphone.

“Thank yoooou, Charlieee,” he chirped. “Since this is the last time I’ll probably see any of you for awhile,” he hiccupped. “I just want to take the time to tell you about a man I love.“

Everyone’s eyes grew wide in interest. They were all probably expecting Jason to say his father, or even Vinny.

"My boyfriend, Matthew James Lent,” he said pointing at Matt. There was a waves of gasps and you could see the range of emotions play out on the guests faces from confusion to disgust. But on his father’s face, that expression could turn someone into stone. If looks could kill.

Matt could feel his skin burn underneath all the intense glares. He had no idea what to do. He knew this was the beginning of the end.

“We’ve been together almost three years and everytime I look at him, it still takes my breath away.I lo-o-o-o-ove you baby-y-y-y,” he sang into the mic. At that very moment, the scheduled fireworks began to go off.

"Happy Independence Day everybody!” He dropped the mic and stumbled off the stage.

Nearly flipping the table, Harry quickly stood up, making his chair fall over. He walked off, pulling his cell phone out. He pressed a single button and placed it to his ear; disappearing into the shadows

Alex was nearly hysterical, she quickly ran to the stage and picked up the mic.

“Oh my son…does love to joke…he’s been in Europe, they refer to their best friends as….That,” she gave a nervous laugh. She was still making excuses and falling apart at the seams when Jason made it to his table. He pulled Matt’s head back by his hair, and kissed him.

Alex fainted; a staff member quickly tended to her. Nobody noticed; everybody watched Jason in horror and began to protest. Vinny quickly swooped in and pulled them along by their wrists, away from the table.

“Goodnight everybodyyy,” Jason slurred. “Are taking me on a tour to my room, Vin?”

“No,” he whispered sternly. He continued to drag them along until he got to the golf cart. “Get in, hurry,” Vinny directed the boys. He got in the driver’s seat. Jason fitted snug in between them. Vinny sped off. He bought the walkie talkie to his lips. “Marco pull Jason’s car around front now,” he ordered. “My boy, listen to me. You have to get out of here now,” he said in a low serious voice that he didn’t use often.

“Aw, Vinny, are you mad at me?” Jason asked poking his lip out.

“No, listen,” Vinny said sternly, giving his wrists a firm squeeze. “I don’t know what it is, but I have a bad feeling that your little show just lost your father a lot of money. I told you he’s been dealing with some shady characters whose livelihood is their reputation. Did you see his face? I’ve known your father his entire life; I’ve never seen that face. I have no idea what he’s capable of right now and it terrifies me.That’s why you must leave now.”

Jason just nodded his head trying to keep up.

“I have to stay and do damage control. Are you able to drive Matthew?” Vinny asked.

“Yeah, I had a few glasses of wine, but I’m good,” he sighed.

“You must be very careful then. Please pull over and find a hotel if it’s too much,” Vinny said, pulling up to the front of the house. Their car was already there. They all climbed out of the cart.

“I will,” Matt promised.

“I’ll have your things mailed to you,” Vinny said. He grabbed Jason’s shoulders. “I always knew you were special. From the moment they bought you home from the hospital, I’ve loved you,” he began to tear up. “And I’ve never been more proud of you than in that drunken moment right there. You’re crazy, but you deserve love and I’m so glad you found it. It’s beautiful and none of these people have the power to tell you otherwise.”

“Aw, I love you, Vin,” Jason said giving him a hug. Vinny pulled Matt into the hug. 

“Now go, go,” he shooed them into the car. “Put on your seatbelts!” Vinny’s adoptive parental instincts were on full display. “Take care of my boy Matt, and please call me when you can,” Vinny pleaded.

“Of course,” Matt said, a little upset he couldn’t even protect Jason from himself. Matt put the car into gear and sped off.

“Byeee Vin, loveeee you” Jason yelled out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Tragedy

Matt sped down the winding driveway that led them out of the estate until he reached the security gate.

“Hey guys, happy 4th of July! Going out tonight?” Jack asked with a friendly smile.

“No, we’re actually headed back home,” Matt said.

“Already?” Bill asked, disappointed.

“Yasss, Vinny wanted us to leave,” Jason slurred.

“It’s complicated,” Matt sighed. “But we’re in a hurry.”

“Well, it was so good to see you guys. Please visit again soon,” Jack said, pressing the button to open the gate. “The main gate should be open by the time you get there. Drive safely!”

“Thanks, see you guys later,” Matt said speeding off.

“Byeeee,” Jason yelled.

Matt made his way through the second gate and headed out towards the freeway.

“Ooo, look at those fireworks over there!” Jason yelled with his face smushed against the window.

Matt ignored him, trying to focus on the road and not let the wine he had get the best of him. He made it a few miles down the road when Jason began to complain.

“I don’t feels soh good,” Jason said with his arm over his eyes, the other one across his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, glancing over.

“I need the toilet,” he slurred.

“Oh my God,” Matt breathed, pulling over onto the shoulder of the freeway as fast as he could. They both got out of the car. Matt rubbed Jason’s back and held his hair as he folded over, with his hands on his knees. He began retching until the vile vomit came up. Still holding Jason’s hair, Matt stepped back as far as he could to avoid any splatter.

This went on for nearly five minutes, making Jason feel weak. Matt led him back to the car and helped him with his seat belt.

"I’m sorry,” Jason said somberly.

“It’s ok,” Matt said reaching into the backseat for a bottle of water from their first road trip’s junk food fest. He gave it to Jason. “Rinse your mouth out with that.”

Following Matt’s directions, he swished the water around in his mouth and then spat it out.

“Do you feel better?” Matt sighed, his mind somewhere else.

“Mmmhmmm,” Jason hummed, removing his seat belt to curl up into a comfortable ball as he passed out.

Matt got back into the driver’s seat and started the car. He drove without a sense of time or space. The only thing his was aware of was Play the Game by Queen playing in the background.

Open up your mind and let me step inside

Rest your weary head and let your heart decide

It’s so easy

When you know the rules

It’s so easy,

All you have to do

Is fall in love

Play the game,

Everybody play the game of love, yeah

When you’re feeling down and your resistance is low

Light another cigarette and let yourself go

With a groan, Jason woke up. The first thing that caught his eye was the framed photo of the couple still on the dashboard.

“That was one of the best days of my life,” he said with a smile, his voice raspy.

“Mine too,” Matt said giving a half smile, remembering their California vacation. “A romantic dinner, long walk on the beach, and about eight hours of nonstop fucking,” he laughed.

“It was amazing,” Jason said as he sat up, a little too fast because it made his head spin. “Ughh,” he groaned.

“I see you’re feeling better,” Matt said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. 

“Thanks for your concern,” Jason said, a little hurt by Matt’s coldness.

“It’s your own fault, you need to know your limits.”

“Thank you, mom,“ he said annoyed by the lecturing.

“There’s no excuse to get that drunk. And who knows what Vinny is going through right now, having to clean up your mess.”

That stung.

“Ok, I know I’m such a shitty person. I’m sorry I-” 

“I did not say you were a shitty person. Don’t play the victim,” Matt said, raising his voice.

Jason’s mouth fell open.

“Victim?! I’m not playing the victim. I take full responsibility for what I did. I feel like shit for fucking everything up, and I don’t need you to bring Vinny into this to make me feel worse.”

“I don’t want to make you to feel worse. I want you to slow down and think before you act sometimes.”

“Hmm, ok, because you’re just sooo perfect!”

“Oh my God, you act like a fucking child. You really need to grow up,” Matt said calmy, frustrating Jason even further.

“You’re calling me immature?! No, sweetheart, It’s called a personality and if you’d put the blunt down for two seconds, you’d have one!”

“Well if I would have grown up in a fucking mansion with no real problems, maybe I wouldn’t need to smoke,” Matt said under his breath.

Jason gasped.

“No real problems?! At least you had parents that fucking loved you. I could probably count the amount of times I saw my parents on one hand as a kid. I’m sorry not all of us can be so fucking flazéda that they can’t even use the phrase ‘I love you’.

The comment hurt Matt, but he wouldn’t let it show.

“Well, at least I know my limits and I can drink without ruining people’s lives in the process,” he said harshly.

“Oh my God, how many times do you want me to apologize?! I’m sorry!” he shouted. “I haven’t been that drunk in a long time, and I’m gonna be feeling the aftermath of it for weeks, does that make you happy?!”

“You shouldn’t have drank so much in the first place,” Matt repeated his point.

“I was fucking scared, and look how you’re acting now!”

“Scared of what?! You’r-” Matt stopped abruptly, remembering what it was that Jason wanted to discuss earlier.

Jason sighed loudly. Neither of them spoke for what felt like hours. Jason stared out the window, tears silently rolling down his cheeks, until a loud sniffle escaped.

“Babe,” Matt sighed.

Jason continued to cry.

“I’m sorry, Pumpkin,” Matt said, reaching over and rubbing Jason’s thigh affectionately.

“I’m sorry, too,” Jason said wiping his eyes. “I didn’t mean to get so fucked up. I just care so much about us and our future together; my nerves got the best of me.”

“I know,baby, I care too,” Matt said, looking over at him. Jason leaned in and gave him a quick, yet sweet kiss. Matt returned both hands to the steering wheel, and continued to drive.

“So…um…did you think about that thing we discussed earlier?” Jason asked nervously.

Matt tensed up for a second, then slowly exhaled. “I think marriage is pointless.”

“I think it’s such a sacred bond. It’s just a beautiful thing; devoting yourself to someone physically, emotionally, and spiritually.”

“Don’t you think we already have that? Why put a generic label on it when what we have is so unique?”

“I know but I just feel like marriage takes it to the next level. It’s a vow you make between your spouse and God and I really believe it’s the ultimate way to say I love you.”

Growing completely uncomfortable, Matt was silent for a while.

“I’m done with this conversation,” he finally said, so quietly that Jason barely heard him.

“I know your father committing suicide is why you don’t show a lot of emotions, I know it hurts, but you have me now. And I just love you so much.”

Matt’s eyes narrowed on the road in front of him and his fists clenched the steering wheel tighter. He never learned how to communicate his feelings on the subject. There was a lot of hurt and pain, but in that moment he let anger take over instead of dealing with it.

“Don’t you ever fucking bring that shit up again,” Matt hissed, as his tear ducts began to sting. Jason had no idea how fresh it all still was to Matt because they never talked about it.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said softly. He glanced over at Matt to see holding back tears. “I think we have to talk about it eventually. It hurts you and I just want you to relinquish some of that pain.”

“I don’t need you to try and fix me,” Matt said, raising his voice.

“I’m not trying to fix you, I just don’t want you hurting. I care about you so much and it hurts me too.”

At this point, Matt had completely shut down. He didn’t like reliving the feeling of abandonment and that his father’s suicide was somehow his fault. If he wasn’t confined to the small space of the car, he would have walked away from Jason. He remained silent, so Jason, naturally, continued to talk.

“I literally daydream about us being married all the time. I want spend to the of my life with you and-”

“Well at this point, I don’t think I want to spend the next fucking second with you!” Matt exploded.

A pained expression crossed Jason’s face; tears began to roll down his cheeks. He waited a few seconds before saying it, but then he let it out.

“I love you.”

No response.

“Please say it back,” Jason begged. “I just need to hear it once; I’ll cherish it for the rest of my life,” Jason choked through the waterfall of tears.

Matt, remained silent for a second, then he blew out a lung full of air.

“Jason…I-”

At that exact moment, a car from the opposite side traffic crossed the median heading straight for their car. Matt, reactions delayed by the alcohol, tried to quickly swerve to the right, but the vehicle clipped the back of them going at least 100 miles an hour, causing their car to flip multiple times.

Everything went black.

Matt slowly opened his eyes. His vision was clouded, but he recognized the photo of him and Jason on the asphalt of the street. Frame and glass broken, surrounded by pieces of shattered windshield. He couldn’t move or speak. Hearing sirens in the distance, he saw the faint red and blue flashing lights coming closer. His vision became blurry.

Darkness consumed his again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Tons of crying, A little bit of blood

Matt slowly opened his eyes. There was an odd pressure on his body; he felt like he was under water. He looked around the cold, sterile white room, trying to figure out where he was. The beeps of machinery and the tubes in his nose gave him a clue. He tried to sit up but intense pains shot through his body.

“Ugh,” he groaned.

“Honey! Be careful.”

Matt immediately recognized the voice.

“Mom? W-What are you doing here? What’s going on?” Matt asked in a dry, raspy voice. He found it difficult to breathe.

“Sssh baby, you’re at the Piedmont Atlanta hospital. You were in a terrible car accident. I took the first flight out when I heard. I’m so glad you’re awake. I was so scared,” Laurie said caressing his cheek.

It all came back to Matt at once. There was a car coming straight for them and he tried to avoid it but couldn’t. Then…

“W-Wh-Where’s Jason?” He breathed, trying to sit up again, wincing at the pain. “I have to…talk to him… apologize,” he said between each painful breath.

“Matty, be still, you have four fractured ribs and severe bruising all over your body,” Laurie informed, gently placing her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from getting up.

“It feels like I got hit by a train…” He paused for a second. “Where is Jason?” he asked for a second time, looking intently at his mother.

Trying to think of something to say, her eyes were shifty. “Honey, lay back down; you need rest and-”

“Mom,” he demanded; his tear ducts began to sting.

“Matty,” she sighed. “Jason is in emergency surgery right now…” she said, slowly, as she watched his reaction. Matt’s lip was quivering and a tear spilled over. “They told us he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt…” Matt covered his face with his hands. “His head smashed into the dashboard causing a brain hemorrhage…” He began to bawl. Laurie couldn’t bare to go on; Jason also had two fractured ribs and a broken leg.

“I have to see him,” Matt said wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. Ignoring the pain, he threw back the generic white sheets and pulled the cannula out of his nose.

“Matty stop!” Laurie shouted as she reached for his wrists to try to stop him.

“Leave me alone, Mom! I need to see him!” he said as he twisted out of her grasp like he did when he was little.

Pushing her away, he focused his attention on the IV inserted into the back of his left hand. He snatched it out without hesitation. Blood quickly flowed out of the spot; attempting to stop it, he applied pressure on it with his other hand. Free of all the equipment, he hobbled towards the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

“Matthew!” Laurie yelled as she pushed the call button for the nurse. As she rushed after him, the nurse did her customary knock, and entered the room.

“Whoa,” she gasped, shocked by the scene. “Sir, you have to get back into bed!” she demanded, grabbing his arm.

“Get off of me, I have to see Jason!” he yelled, snatching away; he continued towards the door as the nurse tried to anchor him.

“Security!” the nurse yelled.

Within seconds two security guards charged into the room. They grabbed Matt and began to restrain him. He went beserk.

“Don’t touch me! Get the fuck off of me! You fucking idiots!” Matt continued to yell profanities and fight as they wrestled him to the floor. Laurie stood in the corner of the room, crying for Matt to stop. The nurse left the room and returned with a syringe full of a cloudy liquid.

“Mr. Lent, I’m going to have to sedate you, if you don’t calm down,” the nurse warned, moving closer.

“No! Let me go! I have to see Jason!” he yelled through the tears flowing down his cheeks. As he continued to yell and struggle against the floor, he felt a sharp prick on his hip.

Within minutes the sedative began to set in. “I have to see Jason. I need to see Jason,” Matt mumbled over and over until he blacked out.

\- - -

Matt’s eyes fluttered open.

“Did you fall asleep again?” Jason asked teasingly as he climbed into Matt’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. His beautiful curls flowed down past his shoulders, the way Matt liked it.

“The Notebook always puts me to sleep,” Matt giggled, picking up the remote and turning off the tv in their small living room. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and they sunk into the comfortable, oversized sectional.

“I missed you,” Jason said, giving him a passionate kiss.

“I missed you too,” Matt whispered against his lips. “How do you manage to look so beautiful all the time?” he asked with a warm smile.

“It’s a talent,” he said smugly, pulling Matt’s neck causing their lips come together once again. He pulled away and nuzzled his face in the crook of Matt’s neck. Matt inhaled deeply, intoxicating himself with Jason’s scent.

“I love you,” Jason purred.

The warm breath of the words on Matt’s neck gave him goosebumps. “I-” Matt began when Jason suddenly vanished. “Jason? Jason!” Matt called out; he couldn’t move, an unknown force glued him to the couch. “Jason! Jason! Ja-”

His eyes flew open, breathing erratic. He attempted to reach up and wipe the sweat from his forehead, only to discover he had been strapped down at the wrists, ankles, and waist to his hospital bed by sturdy velcro restraints. What the fuck, he thought. He wiggled against the straps. His left hand was bandaged and the new IV was inserted into his right hand. Glancing around the room, he saw his mother sleeping in the small chair in the corner. Next to her was a small table with a massive bouquet of brightly colored flowers. Stacked in front of the vase, the table overflowed with cards and notes wishing him a fast recovery. His eyes went back to his mother, she was in different clothes; he wondered how much time had passed.

“Mom,” Matt said, attempting to wake his mother without startling her.

“Hmm?” she hummed, sitting up immediately.

“What day is it?”

“July 7th,” she yawned.

He instantly thought about Jason; he didn’t think his mother would cooperate if he knew his true intentions.

“Will you let me out of these?” he asked sweetly, shaking his wrists.

“I can’t baby,” she said sadly.

“But I have to pee,” he lied.

“You can use the bedpan.”

“That’s disgusting. Mom please,” he begged. “I can’t go here, I have to-”

“I have an update on Jason,” she quietly interrupted, seeing through his charade.

Matt stopped and stared right into her eyes.

“He’s out of surgery, they managed to stop the bleeding on his brain…” she paused.

“Mom,” Matt pleaded.

“They managed to stop the bleeding,” she repeated. “But the swelling of his brain has yet to go down…because of that, they had to put him in a medically induced coma.”

Matt’s eyes instantly flooded with tears; he swore under his breath.

“He’s stable, but his condition is very critical.”

“What does that mean?” he choked out.

“There are no guarantees,” she sighed, getting up and wiping his tears away with a tissue.

“How do you know all this?”

“Sophia was here earlier. I go down and check on her occasionally.” The only member of Jason’s family Laurie knew was Sophia. They met at the couple’s apartment when Sophia was visiting and Laurie happened to be in town. “I also finally got to meet Vinny the other day, he’s such a lovely person,” she praised.

“Yeah, he’s amazing,” Matt sniffled, as he discreetly tried to free his wrist from the restraint.

“They came to see you, but you were still unconscious. The flowers are from Vinny; the cards and notes are from the Dardo’s staff. I don’t think Vinny’s left the hospital since you two were admitted.”

“Are his parents here?” Matt asked, eyebrows knitting together, when she didn’t mention them.

“His mother was here the first day. It was so nice meeting her,” she said sarcastically, with an eye roll. 

Meeting Alex was completely off putting for Laurie. Matt talked to his mother on the phone at least four times a week, so she was well aware on how the Dardo household worked. Alex’s exaggerated ‘It’s so nice to finally meet you and um…what is it you do for a living?’ The thought of her trying to keep up appearances as their son fought for his life in surgery, was nauseating.

“His father hasn’t been here at all. Vinny told me that after you guys left the house, he had to take an emergency business flight to Cuba; he’s supposed to be back tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Matt hummed, mind trailing off. After a few seconds his mind snapped back to Jason and the straps being the only thing holding him back. “Mom…get me out of these restraints,” he quietly demanded, through gritted teeth.

“It’s not up to me Matty, especially if you’re going to be a danger to yourself or others.”

Matt looked at her through narrowed eyes; he hoped his glare would burn her.

“I wasn’t trying to harm myself, I need to get out of here. I have to see him.”

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“Fine, I’m checking myself out,” he said bluntly. “I’m a grown ass man, I don’t have to stay here. Nurse!” he shouted.

“Matthew, stop! You’re not well enough to leave.”

“I don’t care. Nurse!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

“What’s wrong?!” the same nurse ran back into the room.

“Let me out of these restraints, I’m leaving,” he said sternly.

“Mr. Lent, your doctor has put you on a regime to jumpstart a fast recovery and we highly recommend that you stay a few more days,” she said in a low professional voice.

“I’m not staying,” he said stubbornly.

“Well,” she sighed. “You will have to sign the proper paperwork, stating that you’re choosing to leave early and should your condition worsen as a result, the hospital nor the staff are responsible.”

“That’s fine,“ he said quietly. Keeping calm out of the fear that they would ask him to leave the premises after he’s discharged.

“Okay,” she said as she walked over to the bed. She unstrapped him. “This is how you properly remove an IV,” she sighed reaching for his hand. She gently slid the needle out and quickly placed a band-aid over the spot.

“Thank you,” Matt said in a soft voice. On any other occasion he would flush tomato red, embarrassed by his actions. These people probably thought he was a lunatic; he didn’t care.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, throwing the pieces of paper in the trash and placing the needle in the red biohazard bin on the wall. “I’ll be right back with those papers.” She turned and left the room.

“Matty, I think you’re making a huge mistake,” Laurie said sadly, grabbing her things that had accumulated during her stay at the hospital.

“The only mistake I made was letting Jason get hurt, “ he sighed. “Did you bring me any clothes?” he asked, looking down at the ugly hospital gown that left little to the imagination.

“Of course,” she said, digging into her suitcase of a purse. She handed him pair of neatly folded jeans and a plain white tshirt; being a mom, she also had freshly washed underwear along with his favorite old brown leather jacket because hospitals were cold. 

“Thanks, mom,” he breathed, the pain catching up to him.

The nurse returned with the forms and handed Matt a pen. He quickly signed them.

“Thank you, you’re free to leave now,” she smiled and left the room for the final time.

“I’m gonna get changed, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going with you; you leaving right now scares me to death,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry, Mom, but as long as I can walk; hell, I’d crawl on my stomach through shattered glass to be by his side,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“I know baby, I know; and I’d do the same for you, that’s why I’m not going anywhere.”

Hugging his mother, he smiled, causing a tear to escape. He limped towards the bathroom, wincing with each step. Changing as quickly as he could, without adding to his pain, he threw the gown in the designated hamper and left the bathroom. She grabbed his bouquet and he collected the pile of cards.

Matt followed Laurie through the hospital to the intensive care unit ward. They got off the elevator and stepped into the waiting room. It was a large white room with several plastic seats. There were double doors that Matt assumed leaded to the patient rooms. Aside from Vinny, the waiting area was practically empty.

“Matthew!” Vinny cried, jumping up from his seat when he saw him. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot; he looked completely wrecked. Reaching to embrace Matt, he suddenly stopped. “Are you hurting? Your mother told me everything. You must follow the doctor’s orders, we need you at your best,” his caring nature wanted to continue with the questions, but he figured that would be a good place to stop.

“I’m fine, Vin. Are you ok?” Matt asked, his voice heavy with concern for the man who cared about Jason just as much as he did.

Clenching his fist, that held his soaked handkerchief, over his heart, Vinny just closed his eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose him,” he said in a low broken voice.

Already fighting back tears himself, Matt broke down with Vinny. He pulled him in for a hug.

Alex rubbed both of their backs and as they continued to hold into each other.

In the background, they heard the elevator ding. “Matt?” He recognized Sophia’s voice. She approached them with food bags in her hand. “What are you doing here?”

“I checked out,” he said wiping his face with the back of his arm.

“Oh my God, don’t be an idiot. You need to give your body time to heal.”

“All I have is a few bruises. I can’t sit around, knowing…I just have to see him,” he sighed, trying not to cry again.

“Come with me,” Sophia said, grabbing his hand. “Here’s your food Vinny, sit down and eat, now,” she demanded in a soft stern voice.

“Thank you for your kindness, my dear,” Vinny whispered and sat down, leaving the bag unopened.

“I also brought you this,” she said giving Laurie a bag. “Will you make sure Vinny eats, he’s been up here three days and I haven’t seen him eat a thing.”

“Thank you honey, and of course,” Laurie said, walking away to take the seat next to Vinny.

Turning to Matt, “I would have gotten you something if I would have known you were awake.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Ok. Come on,” she sighed, guiding him along through the wide double doors. The main area was large open space with a desk right in the middle. Attached to the space, stretched a long corridor with glass sliding doors leading to each individual room.

“Hi, Miss Dardo,” the nurse at the desk greeted friendly, recognizing Sophia from her frequent visits in the past couple of days.“Visiting hours are almost over for the day and…remember, it’s immediate family only at this time,” she said looking up at Matt.

“This is my brother, Matt,” she said with a smile. Reaching into her wallet, she pulled out a few hundred dollar bills, “And this is my other brother, Ben,” she said in a low voice, placing the money on the desk. Used to buying whatever she wanted, she pulled Matt along without waiting for a response.

“Thank you,” Matt sniffled.

“ Oh don’t be silly, I never do anything without expecting something in return.”

“What do you want?” he asked, wondering what he could possibly do for the girl who had everything.

“I’ll let you know later. Besides, I know what Jason means to you. I tried to do the same for Vinny, but my mother ruined it. She wouldn’t even pretend to his relative. I’m starting to realize this shit is not all it’s cracked up to be when you realize who these people really are,” she whispered to herself.

Matt remained quiet. He never heard Sophia talk like that before. She led him to the end of the corridor. Without looking up, Matt’s heart began to beat out of control and he tried to control his breathing. Sophia looked up at him.

“Your palms are nice and sweaty,” she said letting go of his hand, wiping it on her designer jeans.

“Sorry, I’m just…terrified,” he breathed.

“We all are, but we have to stay positive.” New to being aware of other people’s feelings, she hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “They say talking to him helps; tell him how you really feel. I’ll wait out here.”

Matt slowly nodded his head and swallowed hard as he entered the room. His senses were overwhelmed with the abundance of flowers that had been placed throughout the room wherever they would fit. Finally looking up at Jason, he instantly began to sob, nearly collapsing.

Jason laid vulnerable in the bed, attached to several machines that beeped and recorded everything going on inside his body. He had a halo of thick white gauze wrapped around his head. His left leg was hoisted six inches off the bed by a cloth sling attached to the metal traction hanging from the ceiling. It wasn’t easily noticed because he was covered with a blanket. The ventilator tube that was in Jason’s mouth is what really broke Matt’s heart, he couldn’t breathe on his own and it gutted him.

Sophia rushed into the room. She pulled Matt into a hug. He literally cried on her shoulder. Weeping; he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” she purred trying to soothe him.

He looked back up noticing the lifted corner of sheet where Jason’s left leg was.

“What’s wrong with his leg?” he choked out.

“It’s broken.”

Matt’s head began to spin. “I-I t-think I’m gonna be s-s-sick,” he stuttered.

She quickly backed away. Grabbing the trash bin, she placed it in the hallway and led Matt to it.

“I’m sorry, I’ve had a really weak stomach lately, so I’m closing this,” she said, sliding the glass door.

Matt stood over the can with his hands on his knees,shaking. His mouth watered and his skin felt clammy. He began to cough and retch, but nothing came up from not having a proper meal in days. After a minute, his body began to calm down. He grabbed the can and returned to the room.

Sophia sat in the chair she had scooted next to the bed, stroking her brother’s hair. “You’re gonna freak out when you wake up,” she said in a gentle voice. “They had to shave the right side of your head for the surgery,” she said with a light smile and a sigh. She glanced over at Matt. “The love of your life is here,” she whispered. “You alright?” she asked, looking all the way up.

“Yeah,” he said wiping his face.

“I’ll be outside,” she said as she stood up. Before leaving, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jason’s cheek. “Love you,” she whispered. Her words made Matt’s stomach twist into knots as he remembered his last words to Jason before the crash. His eyes began to sting again but he tried to keep his composure. He sat in the chair.

“Jason,” he breathed, fighting the tears. He slowly stroked the back of his hand that was free of an IV. It had all of Jason’s usual warmth; Matt held it in his. “I’m sorry, for everything,” he whispered, lip quivering. “Sorry that you’re in here; it’s my fault. For yelling at you that night, I hate myself for it; you were right. I have issues I need to deal with, and you shouldn’t have to suffer because of it.” Tears were now waterfalling down his cheeks. Sorry if I ever made you feel like the love in this relationship is one sided, that’s never been the case. If they told me that I could give my life so that you’d be ok, I’d slit my wrists without hesitation. You are my heart,” he choked in a broken voice.

“My supervisor will be down here any minute now, and you guys can’t be here when he does,” the nurse said standing outside the door next to Sophia.

“Ok,” Matt said, wiping his eyes for the hundredth time that day. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Pumpkin,” he promised as he kissed the back of Jason’s hand, then his cheek. He limped out of the room, thanking the nurse on the way out. Noticing him flinch from his pain, Sophia shook her head and looped her arm around his as they made their way back down the corridor.

“Do you know what happened to the driver of the other car? Are they ok?” Matt asked.

“The driver of the other car ran off after the accident. The police tried to find clues to lead them to who it was, but the car had no tags and the glove compartment was completely empty. I hope whoever’s responsible for this rots in hell.”

“Oh I will,” he sighed sadly, looking down.

Sophia stopped walking. “That other car came from the opposite traffic straight for you guys, it was not your fault,” she defended.

He shook his head lightly. “I was tipsy that night, I shouldn’t have been driving in the first place.”

“It could have been a lot worse; you both could have been killed instantly. Thank God that you weren’t, Jason’s gonna get better and everything will be fine,” she said trying to hold herself together.

His face was nearly swollen from all the crying he had already done; he felt his eyes begin to sting once again. “I hope so,” he breathed.

They continued walking and went back out through the double doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Matt and Sophia pushed through the double doors leading out of the ICU into the waiting area. Seeing them, Vinny jumped out of his seat nearly falling over.

“How is he?“ Vinny breathed.

“The exact same as yesterday,” Sophia said with unintentional sarcasm.

Vinny slowly sunk back into his chair, handkerchief pressed to one eye although he couldn’t produce anymore tears.

“You’re going home tonight,” she said sternly to him.

“But if something happens and he has nobody-”

“Old man,” she interrupted. “Nothing’s gonna happen. You’re not helping by just sitting there without proper sleep, you’ll just end up in here. You have to be at your best to help him be at his,” she sighed, trying to keep everything together.

A small smile crept across Vinny’s lips.

“Besides, you haven’t showered in three days,” she threw in to prevent the moment from becoming sentimental.

Today was the first day Sophia had ever shown concern for his well-being. Although it was in her own special way, it melted Vinny’s heart. Not wanting to make her angry, he hesitantly complied. 

"Ok, my dear, I’ll go. But I’ll be back in the morning,” he said as he stood up.

“What are you guys going to do?” She asked, looking up at Matt and Laurie.

“I checked into the hotel down the street last night; sleeping in these seats killed my back,” Laurie stretched.

“I tried to convince her to stay at the estate, but she didn’t feel comfortable,” Sophia said, with an exaggerated eye roll.

“And I didn’t want to be too far from my baby,” she added, rubbing Matt’s back.

Sophia smiled to herself, wondering if she would have that type of relationship with her baby. She wanted the cycle of lonely childhoods and false happiness to end; she knew it had to start with her.

“So whatever Matty decides to do, I’ll be there.”

“I’m definitely staying, but I just want to be alone for awhile,” Matt said in a low voice.

“Are you sure?” Laurie asked, eyebrows knitting together. Matt nodded his head. “Ok,” she sighed. “I can bring you something to eat if you want.”

“No, I’m fine,” he half smiled, trying to reassure her. She wasn’t buying it, but she would leave him alone for now. She knew exactly what he was going through.

“Ok, honey. You know I’m only a phone call and 3 minutes away,” she said raising a hand to his cheek, discreetly checking his temperature.

He nodded his head.

“We’ll be back the first thing in the morning,” Sophia informed. “Visiting hours are broken up into slots; the first one is from 8 a.m. to 10 a.m.”

“Ok,” he said, thoughts trailing off.

“Here,” Laurie said digging in her purse. She handed Matt a few dollars. “There are vending machines, in case you want something. Please call if you need anything,” she said, filled with motherly concern.

“Thanks, Mom.”

They all gave Matt loving hugs and made their way to the elevator. He went down the hallway opposite the double doors where he found restrooms and the vending machines. His nose wrinkled at the sight of candies, sodas, and chips. Throat burning from thirst, he settled on a bottle of water. He had cried himself into dehydration.

Opening the bottle and taking small sips, he walked back to the waiting room. Matt paced the floor for a minute before settling into the seat closest to the double doors. He sunk into the chair, elbows on his knees.

“What the fuck,” he whispered to himself, leaning his face into his hands.

Matt was having a hard time trying to pinpoint what he’d done wrong. Just a few days ago, they were cuddling in their cozy apartment; and now there was a possibility he’d never be able to hear Jason’s voice again. Hot tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Since they had meet nearly three years ago, they had been inseparable. If they fought, there would be quick apologies and kisses afterwards. When Jason would go visit his family, they spent the entire time with their phones glued to their ears. Why, why? he hopelessly thought to himself when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

It was a message from his mother.

Mom: Are you ok, honey?

Matt: Yes

Mom: Ok. Don’t forget, I’m just down the street if you need me. I love you

Matt: I know Mom, thanks

He stared at his phone. Developing into a masochist, he checked his call log; knowing the last number he had dialed was Jason’s. He desperately pressed redial and placed the phone to his ear with both hands. Hoping Jason would answer; praying it was all just a long terrible nightmare. It went straight to voicemail.

Hey, you’ve reached Jason! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, I’m either at work or on my knees. Matt in the background: Don’t say that! he laughed. What if someone important calls, or your mom hears that? Well, it’s true! Jason giggled. Anyways, just leave your message and I’ll call you back when I can. Thank you, bye!

Matt remembered the day the message was recorded. When Jason listened to it, he thought it was so funny, he decided to keep it. Matt called Jason’s phone again. Then again, and again, until he was bawling uncontrollably. He went on like that until he couldn’t produce anymore tears; trembling, he passed out.

\- - -

“Matt…Matty…” Laurie whispered, trying to gently wake her sleeping son. She could tell he had a rough night by the dried tear streaks on his cheeks and his forehead glistening with sweat was an indication of a nightmare.

“No…noo…hit the break,” he mumbled. 

“Matty,” she said trying to coerce him from the prison of his slumber. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He swiftly sat up, nearly falling forward out of the seat; breathing erratic. “Sssh, baby. It’s ok. It’s ok,” she cooed rubbing his back, as he realised where he was.

“What time is it?” he asked in a voice even raspier than yesterday, fearing he had slept through the morning visiting hours.

 

“7:45,” she assured him. “I brought you a toothbrush and stuff so you can clean yourself up,” she said pulling out a small bag.

“Thank you,” he sighed. 

“There’s a bathroom over there,” she said, pointing towards the hallway opposite the double doors.

He nodded and stood up; feeling lightheaded, he stumbled. Hoping his mother didn’t notice, he tried to play it off with a stretch, and continued to drag himself towards the hall. He made it to the bathroom and performed his typical hygiene routine. Just as he was about to turn the corner back to the waiting area, he heard Sophia’s voice; he paused.

“How’s he doing?” she asked.

“Not good; it makes me miserable. He’s having nightmares, I’m scared his bones won’t heal properly and I can’t get him to eat. I don’t know what to do or say to make it better, nobody ever wants to see their child hurt,” Laurie sighed.

“Well, I got him this,” Sophia said. He didn’t know what she was referring to.

“Hopefully he’ll eat at least one,” Laurie said.

“I can sell ice to an eskimo, so I’ll convince him to eat; I always get my way,” she said smugly.

He sighed and turned the corner.

“Hey, Matt,” Sophia smiled, turning on her charm. She had a plain white box in her hands.

“Good morning, Matthew,” Vinny said from his seat next to his mother. He looked better today, but still dazed.

“Sup,” he said quietly, making his way back to his chair.

“How are you feeling?” Sophia asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, his voice blank.

“Are you hungry? I know how much you love these,” she said handing him the box.

He opened it. It was an assortment of doughnuts.

He gave a half smile. “Thanks, Soph.”

“You better eat them,” she gave a mock frown.

Before he could reply, the elevator dinged. Naturally, they all looked up.

Harry and Alex Dardo stepped into the room.

“Hi, Daddy!” Sophia beamed, hurrying over to give him a hug.

And the Oscar for Best Actress goes to… Matt thought.

They made their way further into the room.

“Vinny, what are you doing here?” Harry asked coldly.

“Jason is…in the hospital…where else would I be?” Vinny asked confused.

“Hmm, maybe at your job?” he asked, his voice condescending.

“If anything happens to that boy, that won’t be my job anymore,” Vinny said bluntly, standing his ground to another man he’d watched grow up.

“Hmph,” Harry grunted, moving on to the next person. “And who might this lovely lady be?” he asked, eyes creeping down on Laurie as she remained in her seat.

“I’m Laurie Lent, Matt’s mother,” she said extending her hand to shake his.

“Cela est regrettable, mais il est bon de toute façon que vous rencontrez (That’s unfortunate, but it’s nice to meet you anyway),” he said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

“Thanks?” she smiled to be polite, not knowing she had just been insulted.

“And you,” he said finally acknowledging Matt. Smile fading into a look of disgust.“You have a lot of nerve being here.”

“What?” Matt asked confused, looking up at him.

“Were you high? Smoking sativa again? Drunk?” he asked.

“Now wait just a minute,” Laurie said, getting up from her seat.

“He knows what I’m talking about,” he said raising a hand to shush Laurie.

“I-I don’t,” Matt stuttered.

“Don’t lie you son of a bitch!” Harry exploded.

“You will not talk to my son that way! I don’t care who you are!” Laurie shouted, with her index finger in Harry’s face.

Vinny got up, and stood between them to try and diffuse the situation, but they continued yelling over his head.

“He was under the influence and driving, I could have the cops down here in minutes for attempted murder!” he shouted back.

Laurie looked at Matt. “Is that true?” she asked quietly.

Looking down at the floor, he didn’t say anything.

“I might not get to speak to my beautiful baby boy or see his smile ever again; and it’s all your fault!” Harry yelled, putting emphasis on each word.

Matt flinched; shrinking back into his seat, he already carried the blame for what happened and having it confirmed made his heartbreak.

“I want you out of here,” Harry said shaking his head. “You will stay away from him.”

“I can’t do that,” Matt said, finally standing up, leaving the box on the seat.

“You will not see him ever again. I’ll have someone come to escort you out now,” Harry said, the sinister look returning to his eyes.

“No! You can’t, I’m sorry I-” Matt said gasping, as if someone cut off his air supply, until Sophia pulled him off to the side.

In Matt’s defense, Laurie began yelling at Harry again. Harry shouted back. Vinny tried to stop the fighting and Alex just stood there in a k-hole.

“Matt,” Sophia whispered. “Take your mom and go home to New York for a few days until I get this mess sorted out.”

“What?!” he said shaking his head in confusion.

“There’s just too much shit going on here and you look like you’re gonna pass out any second.”

“I can’t leave him,” Matt whined.

“I’m not asking you to leave the country, but my dad knows every cop and judge in the city, and he won’t hesitate to use his connections to get his way. I don’t want this to end badly.”

He remained quiet, trying to wrap his mind around what Sophia was asking him to do.

“Just get out of Atlanta.You guys can take my jet; it’ll get you there in two hours. Stay for at least a day or two; get yourself together and I’ll fix things around here,” she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He hesitated for a second. “Fine,” he breathed. “Please do whatever you can, and if I call you better answer.”

“I will, I will,” she sighed.

She turned to Harry who was still arguing with Laurie. “Daddy, Matt’s leaving now. You don’t have to have him escorted out,” she said, her innocent voice.

“Hurry up and get the hell out, before I call the cops,” Harry snickered.

Matt clenched his fists. Sophia placed a hand on his shoulder; after a few seconds, he slowly loosened his grip.

“Come on, Mom,” he said in a low voice.

They headed towards the elevator and boarded in silence.

“So, Daddy, how was-” Sophia’s voice was cut off by the closing of the door.

Hot tears were streaming down Matt’s cheeks. Laurie was livid; she cursed Harry under her breath and would break out in a rant on how stupid he was, then go back to her whispers. They made their way out of the hospital.

On their way to Laurie’s hotel, Matt received a text from Sophia saying she had called the airport and everything had been arranged. There would be someone to assist them when they got there. They got to Laurie’s hotel; she packed her things and checked out.

Hailing a cab to the airport, when they arrived, there was a man with a sign that read The Lents. They greeted each other and the man led them through the airport, to Sophia’s private jet, where they loaded within minutes.

The inside of the jet was like first class seating on a public airplane times ten. The six cream colored leather seats were wide and extremely comfortable. Being Sophia’s favorite color, purple was a theme throughout the cabin, along with tons of Swarovski crystals. There was also a small table, a luxury bathroom that included a shower, and in the back there was a ornately decorated bedroom for long flights. Matt smiled at how gaudy it all was.

“This is incredible,” Laurie whispered.

Matt let out a breathy laugh.

“You should see the mansion.”

They took their seats and the plane took off. Laurie was asleep within minutes. Matt stared out the window taking in the beautiful views. Every now and then, his mind would jump back to Harry’s words; it’s all your fault. He’d shake his head to try to clear his thoughts but it was hard. Focusing on the clouds and changing scenery helped to keep him sane. The lush greenery on the Earth below slowly faded into smog and skyscrapers; he knew he was home.

\- - -

Matt woke Laurie as they landed. Thanking the pilot upon exiting the jet, they made their way outside the airport and hailed another cab. From the back of the vehicle, Matt called Sophia. She picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?” Sophia whispered.

“Hey, we just landed, we’re on the way to the apartment now.”

“Ok, great,” she continued in a hushed voice.

Matt frowned. “Is this a bad time?”

“Kinda, I’m talking to my dad now, but he just left for the bathroom. I have no idea what his deal is; he can’t stay on topic and just goes off in these random rants,” she said so quickly it took Matt a second to process it.

“It sounds like drugs.”

“Maybe, but it’s freaking me out- Oo-I’ll call you later,” she rushed off the phone.

Matt hung up.

“What sounds like drugs?” Laurie asked.

“Harry’s erratic behavior.”

“That makes sense, because nobody in their right mind talks to people the way he does.”

Matt nodded; putting the pieces together it would make sense. Rosepetals don’t offend me,he remembered.

They rode in silence until they reached the apartment. 

“Do you still have your spare key?” Matt asked.

“Of course I do,” Laurie said digging into her oversized purse. She pulled out a ring with a few keys, extending them towards Matt.

“You open it,” he stuttered.

She gave him a concerned look, sighed and opened the door. Pulling her suitcase along, she entered. Matt hesitated and stepped in behind her, closing the door. He froze; an invisible force field holding him back. It felt so cold and empty without Jason’s warmth and loud laughter. He felt like he was in a trance.

Sensing Matt’s angst, Laurie’s motherly instincts kicked into overdrive.

“Matt, go lay down,” she ordered. “I’m gonna see what you have in the kitchen and make you something.”

He stood there for a few more seconds and drug himself to the couch, avoiding the the pictures on the walls. He sat there for twenty minutes, staring blankly at the black tv screen, Laurie’s voice made him jump.

“Honey,” she said from the kitchen with a smile in her voice. “I made your favorite,” she said excitedly, making her way to the couch with a bowl and a tv tray. “Matty-N-Cheese,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Thanks, Mom,” he said with a faint smile, remembering his beloved childhood meal. She kissed him on the forehead and sat down next on the couch, turning on the tv.

Under his mother’s intense worried glances, he slowly ate, becoming full after only half of the bowl was gone.

“Finished?” Laurie asked.

He nodded his head. Grabbing the bowl, she headed to the kitchen to clean the mess. It felt late at night, despite it only being 11 a.m.

“What do you feel like doing now?” Laurie asked, trying to keep him active.

“I don’t know,” he sighed.

“How long do plan on staying here?”

“I’m leaving in the morning,” he said sternly, preparing for a fight.

Laurie sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop him, the most she could do was try to make life easier. “Well you at least need to pack a proper bag.”

“Should I do that now?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“If you feel like it,” Laurie said, surprised.

He stared blankly out the window for a few minutes, trying to escape his negative inner monologue and worked up the nerve to go upstairs.

The sooner you pack, the sooner you can leave, the sooner you’ll be by his side.

He stood up and made his way to the stairs. Pausing at the bottom, he took a deep breath and carefully climbed each step. When he reached the top step, his heart began to race.

Come on babe, be a rebel! Jason’s voice rang in his head.

It made his heart skip a beat.The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile, giving him the courage to enter the room.

To avoid seeing the bed, and reliving it’s intimate memories, Matt rushed straight to the closet. He found a small bag that would have to suffice, since his real luggage was still in Atlanta. He was digging for a specific pair of jeans that Jason loved on him, when he stumbled upon it.

A golden wrapped gift. The corners were crisp and folded at smooth right angles; the bow was the same gold color, centered and perfect on top. Jason obviously hadn’t wrapped it himself. There was an ivory envelope tucked underneath the bow.

Matt sunk to the floor, and his heart began to beat erratically. Hands shaking uncontrollably, he reached for the envelope. Lifting the flap, he revealed a simple white card with a stick figure blowing heart shaped red bubbles. He let out a lung full of air and slowly opened the card. 

To my everything, Matthew James Lent:

There’s so much I want to say, I honestly don’t where to begin. I can’t believe it’s been three years already! I guess time flies, when you’re in love. My dreams come true every morning when I wake up next to you and see that goofy smile you probably have on your face right now.

He wasn’t smiling; his hand was over his mouth to muffle the broken cries. He was trembling so much, he could hardly read the rest.

When we met, we were both in really dark places. Not to sound cheesy, but you were the light at the end of the tunnel. You literally saved my life. I don’t know where I’d be without you, maybe cracked out or in a gutter, dead somewhere-”

His heart completely shattered. He felt like someone knocked the air out of him with a sledge hammer. Hitting his breaking point, he couldn’t take it anymore. If this was life without Jason, he didn’t want it. He looked up at all his hanging shirts and instantly ripped them off the hangers. Anger began to build inside him, and he couldn’t stop himself from destroying everything in sight. His rampage led him out of the closet, into the bedroom. He knocked over the bed stand, breaking a lamp in the process.

“Matt?!” Laurie called from downstairs. When the only response she got was more smashing, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Making it to the doorway, she paused, he was punching holes in the wall.

“Matty! What’s going on?!” she asked, running over to him.

He continued to punch the wall.

“Matthew!” she yelled, grabbing his shoulders; he tried to snatch away, but she held on tight.

“Baby, it’s ok! Everything’s going to be ok!”

“No it’s not, Mom! I’m fucking tired of hearing that everything’s gonna be ok, because it isn’t!” he choked through tears and rapid breaths. Letting him ramble on and get it all out, she continued to hold him by the shoulders.

“This is all my fault; he told he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I told him that I wasn’t sure if I wanted to spend the next second of mine with him. Do you know how much I probably hurt him? It should be me in that hospital right now! I just want to die!” Completely hysterical, he sunk to the floor; Laurie sunk with him and pulled him into a tight hug.

She knew at that moment he needed her more than ever before. Cradling him as he fell apart, she stroked his hair and made sure he knew she wasn’t going anywhere. He sobbed for nearly an hour before he could get another coherent sentence out.

“I’m about to lose everything again,” Matt mumbled against his mother’s arm. “I don’t deserve to happy…is that why dad did it?” he whispered through fresh tears.

Laurie stiffen in shock at Matt’s question.

“Honey,” she cooed. “Of course not, your father loved you very much,” she said with tear filled eyes. “Why would you ever think that was your fault?”

“Because I thought we were happy! He would tell us he loved us everyday but- then- why, why did he do it? Was he that miserable?” He was trembling in his mother’s arms.

Laurie’s heart dropped at how much her son was still hurting; how emotionally disabled he’d become from something that was completely out of his control.Tears began to waterfall down her cheeks.

“Matty,” she said through the tears.“You were always a calm, independent child; when your father passed away, you didn’t cry much. I thought it was just your way of grieving; I had no idea you felt this way.” She wiped her eyes.”When I had my breakdown, you were what pulled me through. Looking up at you one day, I told myself ‘get your shit together; you still have this baby to take care of’.”

“I don’t know how you did it. Jason tells me he loves me everyday and it makes me nauseous; I do feel the same way but I can’t- I can’t-I,” his words cut off yet again by hysterical weeping.

“Baby, look at me,” she said sternly, pulling him up and to see his face. “What you father did wasn’t your fault. It was not your fault,” She put emphasis on each word. “He had problems; we’ll never know what was going through his head that night, but you can’t harbor that pain,” she said pulling him into a tighter hug.

His tears stained the shoulder of her blouse.

“You will always wonder ‘why’, and that’s fine, but you have to let it go baby, you have to let it go. Live your life,” she whispered, rubbing his back protectively. “There will always be mysteries in this world, but it’s no secret that you love Jason, and it’s ok to love. Don’t be scared of it, it’s beautiful. But, you have to let that pain go. Let it go, and let love in.”

She stroked the back of his head; Matt could feel the world lifting off his shoulders. Letting her words resonate in his mind, he wiped his eyes and melted into his mother’s hug as if he was a baby again.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt laid across his mother’s lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. As a child this had always put him to sleep; the warmth and love of her touch made him feel safe.

“You’re my baby, you’ll always be my baby,” she cooed, wiping away the remaining tears from his cheeks. “I want you to be able to come to me, especially with things like this.”

“I know,” he sighed. “All these years, I just felt that it must have been something I did. Dad would tell us how much he loved us everyday and I thought everything was great; but then,one day, he was gone. Like, was our love not enough? I didn’t understand. So when I started to get feelings for Jason, my definition of love had already been distorted. I didn’t want to use the word “love” and have his expectations be so high, only to disappoint him one day,“ he confessed.

"Matty, if I have to tell you it wasn’t your fault everyday until I turn blue in the face, for the rest of my life, I will. You love Jason and it’s ok to be a little scared. Love means being vulnerable,” she said with the heartache of what seemed to be a thousand years.

As he looked up at his mother. She wiped her eyes to prevent the tears from raining on him. She gave a loving smile.

“You have to live your life and find your happiness, Matty.”

“I have,” he sighed, with an involuntary smile.

“Is that so?” she taunted, giving him a little tickle.

“Yes!” he giggled.

“I’m so happy for you, baby,” she said leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

Matt felt like he was floating. He knew he’d have to take it day by day, but the guilt that had tormented him for years vanished.

\- - -

They sat and talked about random topics for a few hours, until they got hungry. Giving him one last tight squeeze, Laurie got up and returned to the kitchen to find something to cook. Matt finally sat up, taking in the damage he had done to his room.

“Damn,” he whispered, examining the holes in the wall; wondering how much it would be to get them fixed. He shook his head. I’ll worry about that later, he thought. Placing the nightstand back upright, he grabbed the broom and swept up the broken lamp. He returned to the closet and placed the clothes he had torn down into a pile. As he started to pack again, his phone began to ring; he answered it instantly.

“Hey, Sophia,” his said; voice lighter than it had been for days.

“Did I call the right number? You sound cheery,” Sophia teased.

“I had a long talk with my mom, punched a few holes in the wall, great stress reliever by the way.”

“So is shopping,” she rushed, getting to the important stuff. “Some of the swelling on J’s brain went down.”

Matt’s body became tense and he remained quiet.

“Can you hear me?” she asked, checking the connection.

“Yes,” he said in a low voice.

“It’s still dangerously swollen for him not to be in a coma though. Once all the swelling does go down, they’ll take him off the sedation and he has to wake up on his own after that.”

“Have there been cases where people didn’t wake up?” Matt whispered.

“That’s the same thing I asked.”

A long pause. “And?” Matt asked intently.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “But Jason’s a fighter; besides, all he ever talks about is your ass, he wouldn’t miss that for anything,” Sophia said in an effort to change the mood.

He let out a breathy laugh.

“So I talked to my dad; I have no idea what it accomplished, but he isn’t talking about you anymore.”

“That’s good. That means I can see Jason right?”

“He’s supposed to be going out of town again soon, so yeah. When do you guys want to come back?”

“Tomorrow,” they said in unision; Matt informed and Sophia teased.

“What time?” she asked.

“6 a.m. so I can make it by the 8 a.m. visit, would be nice.”

“I need to call Cupid and tell him to pull the arrow out of your ass,” she laughed. “I’ll call my pilot when I get off the phone with you. I’m going to send a car to pick you from the airport too; so you don’t have to waste your money on a cab. We already do enough of that.”

“I think the arrow is fine where it is,” he laughed lightly. “Thank you so much, Sophia,” Matt said; his voice drenched in gratitude.

“Yeah, yeah. How is Laurie?”

“She’s fine, you want to talk to her?”

“Of course! She’s my homie.”

Laughing, Matt went down stairs and handed his mother the phone. "It’s Sophia,” he informed.

“Hi, honey!” Laurie beamed.

It warmed Matt’s heart that the important people in his and Jason’s lives were so close. His mind began to trail off on a subject he had avoided for years.

“Here, Matty,” Laurie said handing him a plate of her famous chicken enchiladas; interrupting his thought process.

“Thanks,” he said enthusiastically.

She nodded and continued with her phone call. “Oh yeah, that’s completely normal to have at this stage. It should stop by the second trimester though.” She laughed. “Mhm, Matt had me so miserable during those weeks, but it was worth it,” she turned to wink at him.

He tucked his chin and gave a silly closed mouth smile. Taking his plate, he sat at the small kitchen table; thoughts resuming where they’d left off.

“Oh my goodness, yes, that first ultrasound is always so special, I cried,” Laurie said joining him at the table. “You’re welcome, honey. See you tomorrow, kisses,” she blew a kiss into the phone as Sophia hung up; she handed it back to Matt.

“New BFF?” Matt teased.

“She’s such a sweet girl, I just think she’s misunderstood.”

“Yeah she’s great; she’s just pressured into keeping up appearances,” Matt said beginning to dig into the enchiladas.

“That’s so sad, children should be able to be themselves,” she sighed.

“I don’t think she knows herself yet,“ Matt said shaking his head.

“Poor darling,” Laurie frowned. “But she’s still a baby, she’ll find her happiness one day.”

They ate in silence for awhile.

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of marriage?” Matt asked nervously.

She swallowed hard and waited for a few seconds. “It’s my obvious soft spot, I’ll always wonder ‘why’,” she sighed. “But, I don’t think anything is more beautiful than the bond of marriage,” she said tears threatening to spill over. “Maybe childbirth,” she giggled wiping her eyes.

Matt rubbed her shoulder.”That’s really good to know.”

“Why?” she asked curiously.

“I can’t talk about it now… without breaking down; but in a nutshell, Jason told me he wanted to marry me one day,” he said, exhaling loudly.

Laurie’s eyes grew wide with excitement and quickly filled with tears again.

“Aw, mom, I-I didn’t wanna make you cry,” he stuttered. “That’s why I didn’t want to talk about it, especially with him being in the hospital and my reaction and-” he stopped. Not knowing what to say, he added, “I’m sorry.”

“My baby’s all grown up,” she choked. “I’m so old!” she sobbed and laughed at the same time.

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed with a smile.

Finishing their dinner, Matt helped Laurie load the dishwasher and clean up. They got ready for bed early due to their morning flight. Laurie showered; then Matt. When he got out, he saw her laid out on the sectional preparing for sleep. He grabbed some pillows and his blanket and laid out on the floor in front of the couch.

“Matty go get in the bed, that floor’s gonna kill your back.”

“I can’t,” he said, barely audible.

She understood. “Well here,” she said scooting over to make room for him.

He gave a smile and jumped on the couch. The entire day had been a big flashback for Matt. This reminded him of all the movie nights they used to have. Laurie switched the tv to Toy Story, one of their favorites.

She scratched his head and ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep, wrapped in the comfort and safety of her love.

\- - -

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Matt rolled over and turned off the alarm. He didn’t have any nightmares that night. His pain level was at an eight; his muscles ached and he could barely move, but being able to see Jason made it that much easier to ignore. After performing their hygiene routines, Laurie folded the sheets, returning them to the linen closet while Matt toasted some pop-tarts.

As they headed out the door, on a whim, Matt grabbed one of the photos of the couple from the wall and put it in his bag. They hailed a cab and made it to the airport on time.

Humming sweetly to himself, Matt jumped out, grabbing all of their bags from the trunk.

Laurie eyed him skeptically. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited for a flight since we went to Disneyworld,” she said with a mock frown.

“What can I say,” he sighed. “I’m in love.”

Matt froze in his tracks, realizing what he’d just said. Laurie immediately wrapped her arms around him; reassuring him it was ok.

“I know you are, baby,” she said with a smile. After a long minute, his body relaxed and he hugged her back.

\- - -

They made their way into the airport. Just like the day before, an attendant held up the sign that read The Lents and they were lead to Sophia’s jet. Within minutes, they were in the air again.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to travel any other way now,” Laurie joked.

Matt laughed. He gazed out the window and got lost in the clouds. To pass the time, they watched a movie neither of them had seen before. When it was over, the plane was in the middle of landing.

\- - -

“We have to hurry,” Matt rushed his mother off the jet and through the airport. They made it outside to find Vinny standing outside by a car waiting for them.

“Matthew!” he shouted in his normal happy voice, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“Hey Vinny,” Matt couldn’t help but smile.

“Ciao bellissima,” he said to Laurie, kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you for picking us up,” Laurie said.

“Of course, ‘making myself useful’ according to Sophia,” he laughed. “I am glad to see that you are looking well rested Matthew,” he said, helping Matt put the bags in the trunk.

“Yeah, it’s more mental than physical, but it all starts with a healthy mind right?”

“Absolutely,” Vinny nodded.

“I’m happy to see you looking good too,” Matt added.

“Well yesterday was the good news. Some swelling went down; progress is progress,” he smiled.

They all climbed into the car and made it to the hospital within thirty minutes. Matt quickly grabbed the photo from his bag and they went inside the building.

“Harry isn’t here, is he?” Matt asked nervously as they waited for the elevator to reach their desired floor.

“No, he’s gone on another trip,” Vinny said through gritted teeth.

Matt sighed in relief.

“But,” Vinny said, suddenly chirpy again. “There are some other people here,” he smiled. The elevator door opened to reveal a completely full waiting room.

“Hey, Matt,” rang out like a chorus. He saw Bill, Jack, Marco, Remy and everyone Jason’s kindness had touched among the Dardo staff.

“Hi,” he gave breathy laugh.

“They all came to share their love and support,” Vinny beamed.

“Did you like the cards?” someone asked.

“Yes! Thank you everybody, you guys didn’t have to do that,” Matt said bashfully.

“Of course we did! You’re a part of the family,” Bill said sweetly.

“Thanks,” he said, cheeks turning bright red. He was a little overwhelmed with the amount of love the practical strangers were giving him. “Has anybody been able to see Jason?”

“No, it’s still immediate family only while he’s still in critical condition,” Vinny informed.

“Aw,” Matt said as he thought. “How about you guys record messages for him? I can go in and play them.”

“That’s a great idea!” someone complimented.

“Yasss! Let’s do it,” Remy said.

Matt pulled out his phone and went to the recording app.

The phone was passed around and sweet wishes were recorded. From ‘Hey, it’s Jack. Get well soon buddy, we’re sending you our love and prayers!’ to ‘We’ll make you all the cupcakes you can eat when you get out!’ and ‘Sending audible hugs and kisses, hope to see you soon!’

Matt teared up seeing how much they really loved and cared about Jason. He tended to have that effect on people. The phone was passed back to Matt.“Is Sophia here?” he asked Vinny, discreetly wiping his eyes.

“Yes, she is in there now.”

“Ok, I guess I’ll go in now. I’ll be back.”

“And I’ll be here, honey,” Laurie reminded him, with a smile as she found an empty seat.

Vinny began to introduce her to everybody as Matt made his way through the double doors.

The same nurse was there.

“You’re the brother of Jason Dardo, right?” she asked glancing up from her computer.

“Mhm,” Matt hummed to avoid his voice rising in pitch as he lied.

“Sign here,” she said pointing at a chart labeled Guest sign-in/sign-out.

He lifted the pen. Writing under Sophia’s name, he signed Matt Dardo. He scrunched his nose at the sound of it. Jason Lent is more like it, he thought. 

“Thank you,” she said not looking up from her computer screen.

“Thank you,“ he said as he walked towards the corridor. He made his way to the edge of the glass door and knocked despite it already being open. Sophia was in her usual spot. Her hair was in messy top-knot complimenting her casual black t-shirt he was sure costed more than his entire outfit. She looked up from the chair.

“Hey dude,” she smiled. “How was your flight?”

“I’m a jetsetter now, so it was pretty awesome.”

“Lame,” she teased.

“Hi, baby,” he said leaning down kissing Jason on the cheek. “I brought you something,” he said placing the framed photo of them on the small wheeled nightstand.

“Cupid, come get your arrow,” Sophia laughed.

Matt smiled. “Have you seen the waiting room?” he asked eyebrows raised, still overwhelmed.

“Yeah, I saw all those misfits,” Sophia said with a small eye roll.

“They’re all really nice,” Matt said in their defense.

“They’re paid to be nice and scrub my floors,” she said with a condescending smile.

Matt sighed and pulled out his phone. “They left messages for Jason.”

She remained silent as Matt played all the recordings.

“I knew he was close to the help, but I didn’t realize it was to this extent. Nonetheless, it’s still pretty sweet,” she sighed.

Matt nodded. “Do you mind if I had a moment alone with him?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said getting up from the seat. “I’m gonna go talk to Laurie.” She left the room.

“Jason,” Matt whispered, grabbing his hand. He rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb as he tried to put his thoughts into words. “I had a long talk with my mom, and it was so liberating; I wish you could have been there. Wait, no I don’t, I have a few things to apologize for. I found the gift you had hidden for our anniversary; I didn’t open it, but I read the card, I’m sorry. It made me really emotional…that’s an understatement,” he admitted. “And I destroyed our room. I’m sorry,” he paused to let Jason take it all in.

If you’re going to be a rebel, do it with purpose, he’d probably say.

Matt smiled. “I’ve learned so much in the past 24 hours, you’d be proud,” he sighed. “I learned that it’s ok to question the past, but you can’t live with regrets or dwell on what could have been. I read somewhere once that, life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you respond to it; and it’s so true. I learned that it’s ok to be afraid, but the real courage lies in pressing on despite that,” he continued in a low voice, tears building. “I’m feeling really courageous today, Pumpkin,” he gave a breathy laugh and a few tears spilled over. “These are happy tears,” he informed, wiping them away.

A knock on the door made him look up.

“The morning visiting hours are up,” the nurse said.

“Ok,” Matt sighed, as he turned back to Jason. “I’ll be back for the evening visit, baby,” he promised. He kissed Jason’s cheek tenderly. Knowing what he wanted to say next, his heart began to race and he felt a lump in his throat. He paused for a minute, trying to relax, then:

I love you, he mouthed; not audibly saying it, as if he wanted to test the boundaries of time and space. Stomach filled with butterflies, he felt a wave of heat and tingles take over his skin. He let out a breathy laugh- gasp. So this is love? he smiled to himself. Kissing Jason’s cheek once more, he headed out, back down the corridor. One day at a time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Angst, homophobic slurs

Matt made it back to the desk and signed out. Matt Dardo, he laughed to himself. Making it back to the waiting room, everyone was sitting around chatting. He spotted his mother and Sophia in the corner.

“Hi, honey,” Laurie said, smiling up at him from her seat.

“Hey,” he sighed, returning the smile.

“What’s next?” she asked.

“I guess we can find somewhere to eat and then come back and wait for th-”

“Nope,” Sophia interrupted. “You’re both coming back to the house,” she ordered.

“No way,” Matt said shaking his head in protest. “That’s like an hour and a half drive away from here, if I go all the way out there, I might not make it back in time for the afternoon visit.”

“All I hear is noise, Matt,” she said in a sing-song voice, looking down at her nails.

He sighed in frustration. “I can’t go that far.”

“Yes, you can go that far, and you will go that far,” she said raising her voice. “Besides, I’m cashing in my favor,” she smiled.

He let out a lung full of air. “Fine.”

She stood up and headed towards the elevator. Matt went over to Vinny and told him about his obligations. Vinny would stay, of course; he wished Matt good luck and hugged both him and Laurie goodbye.

\- - -

As they headed out to the hospital parking lot, Matt immediately knew which car belonged to Sophia. A bright red Aston Martin Vantage was parked in the spot closest to the door; that spot also happened to be a handicapped parking space. There was a ticket tucked under the windshield wiper.

“So annoying,” Sophia complained as she grabbed the paper, crumpled it up and tossed it to the ground.

“Sophia,” Laurie gasped in her motherly tone.

“What? They should be using their time to catch who pulled a hit and run on my brother, not trying to give me tickets,” she sighed.

“This is amazing,” Matt breathed, taking in the car he’d only seen in magazines and music videos.

“What’s today? Thursday? Yeah, it’s red car day,” she said smiling as she got into the drivers seat.

Matt shook his head and climbed into the backseat; letting his mother take the front. He took in the new car smell and smooth black leather seats; missing his 2004 Honda Civic.

“Put on your seatbelts,” Sophia said as she started the car. She reversed the vehicle so fast, that Matt was grateful for the warning. He might’ve flown straight through the windshield without it. Laurie closed her eyes and began to pray. “We’ll be there in thirty minutes,” Sophia guaranteed, as she sped out of the parking lot. 

\- - -

Ignoring every single traffic law, she flew through the freeway as if she was Danika Patrick. Laurie continued to pray while Matt’s mind was clouded with thoughts and worries all pertaining to Jason.

Like she promised, Sophia arrived back to the house in a little over thirty minutes. Laurie finally opened her eyes and her breathing returned to normal. Sophia drove through the gates and pulled up to the front of the house. Putting the car in park, she cut it off and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition. She led the two of them through the massive front door.

“This is absolutely stunning!” Laurie gasped, taking in the grandeur for the first time.

“Welcome to hell,” Sophia sighed, as she pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and placed it to her ear. “Where are you?” she asked the person sternly. “Well I’m on my way up and you better have something nice,” she said hanging up the phone.

“It feels so emptier than normal,” Matt pointed out.

“Nobody’s here. Mom’s in Hawaii and before Dad left this morning, he gave everyone the day off, I have no idea why,” she sighed. “But in order for me to survive, there’s at least three here,” she laughed.

Matt shook his head.

“Follow me,” she said, walking towards the elevator. They got off on the third floor and she guided them to her room.

Sophia’s bedroom fit right in with the over-the-top elegance of the rest of the mansion. The first thing that caught Matt’s eye was the massive crystal chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling; that was also gilded with ornate detailings. The floor was the same shiny ivory marble, with gold trimmed crown molding along the ceiling and baseboard. Matching her jet, the room was full of pops of purple, like the flowy drapes the covered the massive windows, and swarovski crystal decor. There were also several seating options. From a mini daybed, at the foot of her own king sized bed, to overly plush purple chairs, and a chaise tucked away in the corner. The room was so massive, all of the seating seemed necessary.

There were temporary racks of designer clothing and a tall skinny man with long blonde hair organizing the items with a young female staff member’s help.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said to Sophia giving her air kisses on each cheek.

“Hi. Matt and Laurie this is Fabian, my stylist.”

They greeted each other.

“Are you going to the Oscars?” Laurie joked.

“Not this year,” Sophia sighed.

“Oh,” Laurie said looking at Matt with wide eyes.

“Hey, you,” Sophia said gesturing towards the staff girl. “Take Laurie down so she can get the Sophia special.”

“What’s the Sophia special?” Laurie asked.

“I get in the sauna for thirty minutes, then a full body massage, after that mannies and peddies of course,” Sophia informed.

“You have all the stuff for that in your house?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, they used to come here weekly with all their equipment, until it got on my nerves; so I insisted we have our own spa built.”

“Come on, mom. That’s the obvious thing to do,” Matt said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Sophia rolled her eyes.

Laurie giggled. “Well thank you, nobody turns down a massage,” she said following the girl out the door.

“Oh, don’t forget to try the avocado-mint facial!” Sophia yelled.

“I want a massage too,” Matt whined.

“Not now, I need your help,” she said looking him directly into his eyes.

It caught off guard, her emerald green eyes pierced his own. “With what,” he asked nervously.

“Will you give us a minute?” she asked turning to Fabian. He nodded and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sophia exhaled loudly and drug herself to one of the wide plush seats. She sat down pulling her legs to her chest; wrapping her arms around them, and rested her cheek on her knees.

“Jason does the same thing; when something is bothering him,” Matt breathed.

Sophia sighed.

Matt walked over and slowly sunk into the chair across from her.

“Matt,” she said looking into his eyes again.

“Yes?” he asked, even more nervous than before.

“You’ve known me since I was fourteen years old, and you know how stubborn I can be,“ she started.

“I do,” he let out a small laugh.

“I also don’t like asking for help, but since you owe me…” she paused.

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“This is a really big deal and I just really need someone I trust there with me,” she sighed.

“Well, what is it?” Matt asked, nerves on edge.

“I want you there with me when I tell Jacob I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.

Matt’s eye’s grew wide. “That is a big deal.”

“I don’t know how he’ll react,” she frowned.

“Is he one of those snobby assholes?”

“Well I’m a snobby asshole, so my opinion will be biased,” she laughed. “But no, he’s great,“ she said with a little blush. "We’ve known each other since we were kids. I’ve always really liked him, and I’d cancel plans with any other guy for him.”

“That’s…romantic,” Matt teased. “Why aren’t you guys dating then?”

“He probably thinks I’m a whore. I know I get around and have fun; but so does he. I don’t like double standards,” she said frowning.

“It’s still too early to ask me for relationship advice,” he sighed. “But if you like him, you should go for it. If that doesn’t work, you can always just buy him,” Matt laughed loudly.

“Asshole,” she said rolling her eyes. “His family has a deep Atlanta heritage like ours. He’s going to my university next fall to play football; so appearances are crucial.”

“I don’t know anything about that,” Matt said shaking his head.

“I’m just so stressed out,” she groaned. “I know I’m not the first person this has happened to, but I just can’t have an abortion like them,” she said tearing up. To prevent Matt from seeing, she let her head fell to her knees.

“I think you’re doing the right thing,” Matt said honestly. “If this is what you want, you have to fight for it, no matter what other people think. And if goes to shit here, you can always come to New York.”

“Thanks, J,” she said lifting her head; seeing Matt instead, she broke down for the first time since the accident.

Matt swore under his breath. Rising from the seat, he pulled Sophia into a hug. She buried her face into his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“I know, I know,” he sighed rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out.

“Sssh, it’s ok.”

“I-I just don’t like feeling w-weak. I try to hold it all togther b-but i-it’s s-so hard.”

“You can’t bottle things up like that, it’ll drive you crazy. You’re like a sister to me dude, you can always call me if you need to just talk.”

“I know, normally it’s fine, but I-” she was cut off by more weeping.

Matt continued to rub her back. Knowing what rock bottom felt like, he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn’t going anywhere. After an undetermined amount of time, she began to calm down. She gave Matt a tight squeeze and let go.

“Thank you,” she sniffled wiping her eyes, and returning to her seat.

“Anytime, don’t feel like you’re alone in this.”

“I’m just used to Jason being the one who talks me off the ledge.“

“Yeah,” Matt sighed, sinking into his chair.

“It always makes me feel terrible when he just sits and listens to my problems because growing up he got the shit end of everything. He was put on the back burner because I was the little princess,” she said shaking her head. “Then he’d always tell me not to feel bad, I’m his sister, he didn’t mind getting the shit end of the stick for me.”

“Aw,” Matt said involuntarily. 

“He also told me not to feel bad because he was getting a lot of attention from the daddies at school,” she laughed.

“That sounds like him,” Matt giggled shaking his head. “So back to this Jacob fellow,” he said changing the subject. Talking about Jason made his heart ache from not being by his side.

“I told him to come over today, so we could ‘spend the day together’. He should be here in….” she looked down at her phone. “Oh, shit he’ll be here in thirty minutes! Oh my God, that’s not enough time to get ready! Fabian!” she yelled as she jumped up, swiping through the clothes on the rack.

Fabian came rushing back into the room.

“What the hell am I supposed to be wearing?” she asked him sternly.

“Well it depends on what statement you want to make, darling,” Fabian said.

“I want to go for, ‘you look so damn sexy right now, that I’ll just agree with anything you say, but also effortless like oh, this old thing’, very that,” she rushed out so quickly, it took Fabian a few seconds to catch on.

“Oh of course, darling,” he said, confusion in his tone.

Matt giggled to himself.

“Oh my God, where is Monika when I need her?” Sophia asked herself, picking up her phone. She was freaking out and shaking so much that she couldn’t dial the number on her phone. “Matt,” she said handing him the phone. “Will you call her and tell her she needs to get her ass here now. She needs to do my makeup,” Sophia said placing her fingertips to her temples.

“Sure,” Matt smiled at how similar she and Jason’s body language was. He went to her contacts and selected the contact labeled ‘That Hooker Monika’.

“What’s up, bitch?” Monika answered on the first ring.

“Hi, Monika? It’s Matt from the other day.”

“Oh, hey! Cutie from table 11, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks; Sophia wants you to come do her makeup. Are you able to get here within thirty minutes?”

“Well, despite my house being a few miles down, it’s still technically next door,” she sighed. “I’ll be right there.”

“Ok, see you then,” Matt said as she hung up. When he looked back up, Sophia was raking the brush through her hair and wincing.

“I don’t think you’re brushing hard enough, Soph,” Matt teased.

“Shut up,” she snapped.

Matt muffled his laugh with his hand.

“I have your ensemble when you’re ready,” Fabian said, heading towards the bathroom.

“I’m ready now,” she said as she rushed to the bathroom.

Matt shook his head. I wonder what she’ll be like on her wedding day.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock at the door.

“Um, Sophia?” Matt called, not wanting to be rude and just open her door.

The door opened and Monika in walked .

“Hi,” she beamed.

“Hey,” Matt said with a short wave.

“I heard about the accident. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” he sighed.

“Well-”

“Monika!” Sophia yelled from the bathroom.

“Be nice to her, she’s under a lot of stress,” Matt pleaded.

Monika gave a patronizing smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

He heard swears and the throwing of perhaps shoes coming from the other room. After another twenty minutes, the bathroom door opened. Fabian and Monika emerged. Matt gave a friendly closed mouth smile.

“Thank you guys, sorry for yelling at you,” Sophia said from the bathroom. “See you later.”

“Bye,” they said in unison as they left Sophia’s room together.

“Sophia, I think he’ll be here any second now, you better hurry up,” Matt said checking the time.

She stepped around the corner of the bathroom. She had on a mini dress; separated by a vertical black strip, one half of the dress was cheetah print, the other half was a psychedelic multi-colored pattern. The dress was paired with a high ponytail and pointed black pumps. 

“Wow,” Matt breathed.

“You like?” Sophia beamed.

“That dress is sooo ugly,” Matt said bursting into laughter.

“This is Versace!” Sophia yelled, hitting him playfully.

“Labels don’t mean anything to me,” he said continuing to laugh. “But no, you look good. It’s very ‘you look so damn sexy right now, that I’ll just agree with anything you say, but also effortless like oh, this old thing’. And Monika did a great job with your makeup.“

"Thank you,” she smiled.

“Nobody will ever guess that you’re a man,” he giggled. 

“Fuck off,” she sighed. “And thank you so much for being here.”

“Of course, you know you’re like the sister I never wanted,” Matt continued to tease.

Sophia rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

“Oh my God it’s him,” Sophia whispered. “Will you open the door?”

Matt let out a breathy laugh as he shook his and made his way towards the door. “Let me get my shot gun,” he joked. He opened the door to reveal a classically handsome tall athletically built boy. His dirty blonde hair was swooped into the messy look complimented by his clear blue eyes.

“Hi?” he said eyebrows knitting together.

“Sup,” Matt said deepening his voice to sound intimidating. He extended his hand; “I’m Matt.” Sophia muffled her giggles with her hand.

“Jacob,” he said shaking Matt’s hand. “I’m looking for Sophia.”

"No flowers?” Matt shook his head and slowly began to close the door.

“Matt!” Sophia laughed.

Matt gave him the once-over pretending to be unimpressed. “Come on in,” Matt said with his mouth turned up at one corner, barely making room for him to get by.

“Hi Jake,” Sophia smiled meeting him halfway.

“Hey beautiful,” Jacob said leaning in and kissing her.

“Hey, hey, hey. None of that,” Matt said with a mock frown, as he sat down in his original seat.

Sophia laughed. “Jacob this is Matt, Jason’s boyfriend.”

“Oh! Nice to officially meet you,” Jacob said friendly. “I heard what went down at the Independence Day party. People are talking, but I think it’s fucking legendary, dude,” he said honestly.

“Thanks,” Matt sighed, dropping his facade.

“Come sit with me,” Sophia said pulling him along towards the bed. They sat down and he placed a hand on Sophia’s exposed porcelain thigh.

“Hey,” Matt said pointing at Jacob with his mock frown.

“Sorry,” Jacob laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder instead. “So what are we doing today?”

“I don’t know, but I have something I want to tell you first,” she said nervously.

He waited for her to continue. She paused for a few seconds and then let out a lung full of air.

“I’m pregnant,” she sighed.

He took his arm off her shoulder. “Oh wow, who’s the father?” he asked eyebrows raised.

“You are,” she said as if was obvious.

“Are you sure? I mean, I know I’m not the only one.”

Her eyes narrowed. “First of all, I’ve only had sex with two guys in the past couple of months and the week I’m sure I got pregnant, the dates add up to you.”

“Ok,” he said placing his elbows on his knees, leaning his face into his hands. “How did this happen? I thought you were on the pill?”

“A few months ago, at Monika’s graduation party, I told you I was transitioning to the ring. We got really fucked up and I guess all that went out the window. That’s the only thing I can think of,” she sighed, tearing up.

When he remained silent she began to cry. Matt stood up, but before he could make his way over, Jacob began to speak again.

“Come on, Sophia don’t cry,” Jacob said pulling her into a hug. “If you’re pregnant, you know I’m gonna be there.”

“Really?” she asked shocked looking up at him.

“Of course girl, you know I love you.“

"But what about your family’s reputation and your football stuff?” she choked.

“You mean more to me than a reputation. Did you not just hear me say I love you?” he laughed. “I’ve always loved you. I didn’t think you’d ever want to be tied down by a relationship because you were so femme fatale.”

She began to sob even harder.

“Are these happy tears?” Jacob asked nervously. She nodded her head. He laughed loudly. “Duh, I love you. Have you seen your ass?” he joked.

Matt shook his head with a smile. All had gone better than anyone expected, and he decided the love birds needed some time alone. He snuck out of Sophia’s room and gently closed the door.

I have no idea where the spa is to even begin to look for mom, he thought. Heading back the way Sophia had lead them, he thought he would find the elevator; but instead he ended up in a seating area that resembled a small living room. Where the hell am I? He left the room and wandered down another corridor. Pulling out his phone, he pressed the recording app.

“Memo to self, when leaving Sophia’s room, don’t go to the right,” he laughed lightly to himself. Then suddenly froze. A familiar voice making his heart race; it was Harry, and he was yelling at someone. I thought he was gone. Matt crept towards the cracked door were the screams where coming from, stopping close enough to make out what he was saying.

“You stupid motherfucker! How do you expect to get the other $250,000 when you couldn’t even finish the job?! I hired you to kill my fucking faggot son and his sissy boyfriend and you couldn’t even do that! How hard is it to run somebody off the road?!”

Matt’s blood turned to ice. He clawed at his throat; he couldn’t breathe, it was as if someone had turned off the oxygen.

Harry’s voice was calmer. “I’m going to Cuba tonight, again, as my alibi. I’m still working out business details with your men in the cartel over there. Yes, we’re going to make a fortune shipping straight through Atlanta.” He sighed. “That stupid motherfucker almost ruined it for me; now people are probably laughing at me behind my back. He’s been a fucking embarrassment since the day he was born and now he knows too much. So I need him gone; not in a coma, gone. Just finish the job, and you’ll get your money.”

Matt was numb; tiny needle-prick pains attacked every nerve in his body. His mind was nebulous; he couldn’t move, talk, or even scream. Forcing his body to run, his survival instincts took over. He had no idea where he was going before, but his natural drive to live lead him down corridor after corridor. As he ran, he began to hyperventilate; not from the exertion, his brain was trying to breathe. It seemed to malfunction as it couldn’t compute what he had just heard. Somehow he found the stairs, he shot down them as quickly as his he could nearly falling over. Running out the front door, he spotted Sophia’s car still parked there. Thank God none of the staff was there to park it. He jumped in; keys still in the ignition he started the car, turning the key just a little too hard, making the engine screech. The mental fog lifted to deliver his mind some temporary solace, Matt was finally able to think.

“Jason!” he yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

All Matt could do was focus on each breath as he sped down the mile long driveway of the Dardo estate.

Inhale, exhale, inhale exhale.

Making it to the gate, he tried to jump out, but the car continued to move.

Put it in park! The instinctual part of his brain shouted.

He threw the gear so that the P was highlighted and he barrelled out. He entered the empty security booth and slammed his fist onto the first green button he saw. The gate clicked and slowly began to pry open. Returning to the car, he nearly rolled his ankle. Inch by inch, Matt’s exit was cleared; a little too soon, he floored the gas, swiping the side of Sophia’s $200,000 car against the wrought iron gate.

“Fuck,” Matt said under his breath.

Go, go, go! Worry about that later! His instincts demanded.

Smashing the gas again, Matt’s body flew back against the seat. The green button ,thankfully, opened the second gate as well because he wouldn’t have enough time to stop. He zoomed down the small private residential street, reaching the freeway. Whipping out into traffic, other drivers honked at him. He ignored them as he bobbed and weaved through the cars that seemed to sit still compared to the sheer speed of the Aston Martin. Not being able to bring himself to look at how fast he was traveling, he tried to think.

Take highway 285 until um…um… He had no idea where he was going; the tingle of an outer body experience clouded his mind. You have to get to that hospital, you have to save Jason, he thought trying to stay focused. The memories of Harry’s voice clawed their way to the center of his thoughts.

“I hired you to kill my fucking faggot son and his sissy boyfriend and you couldn’t even do that! How hard is it to run somebody off the road?!” Matt whimpered at the thought as shivers shot down his spine. He had never known true evil until that moment. His eyes burned with the intensity of a million tears threatening to burst out all at once.Thoughts of why and how bounced around in his head as he floored the gas as far as it would go with new motivation.

Not even thirty seconds after that, the wail of a siren and the red and blue flashing lights on the cop’s motorcycle behind him made his heart race.

“Yes!” he shouted; skidding the car onto the shoulder of the road. He had forgotten that he’d stolen a car and his license was in his first set of luggage at the mansion. The second he stopped, he jumped out of the car and ran towards the cop. “Help! I need h-”

“Halt or I’ll shoot!” she warned drawing her gun.

Matt froze with his hands in the air but he continued to yell. “Please! I need help! They’re trying to kill us!” Hearing himself say it out loud, realizing how true these words were, his body instantly became numb; he felt faint.

“What?! Slow down sir, who is trying to kill you?” The officer asked in a loud professional voice as she approached him with caution.

“Harry-”

My dad knows every cop and judge in the city, his instincts reminded him of Sophia’s words.

“Umm,” he said shaking his head. “I need to get to Piedmont Atlanta hospital as soon as possible,” he blurted out.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” The officer asked sternly; now close enough to examine him. Mmm the thirty-seven year old, newly divorced woman hummed to herself as she took in Matt’s tattoos, septum piercing, and bedroom eyes; the obvious luxury car didn’t hurt the image either. “Where did you say you were going?” she asked softly, attempting to remove her helmet and have her hair catch the perfect breeze like it did in the movies.

“The Piedmont Atlanta hospital,” he said again, eyes shifty as he was preparing an arsenal of lies if he needed them.

“Is this an emergency?” she asked, trying to lower her voice to sound seductive.

“Yes, ma'am,” Matt nodded, every nerve in his body filled with urgency. She had no idea how much of an emergency it really was. “I’m sorry I was speeding, this is definitely an emergency and I really-” he rushed on until he was cut of by a hand on his forearm.

The cougar got excited at his use of the word ma'am. “Sssh,” she purred, eyes hooded. “If it’s an emergency, then I guess you’ll need an escort,” she whispered, putting emphasis on the last word.

Oblivious to her flirtation, his eyes lit up. “Thank you so much,” he said with a involuntary sigh and smile that made her heart melt.

“Follow me,” she breathed, giving his arm a little squeeze; testing the muscles of the young man.

He nodded swiftly as he rushed back to the car. She returned to her bike; turning on the siren, and sped off. Other cars pulled over at the sound of the noise as he followed close behind at top speed.

\- - -

Traveling at the speeds that got him pulled over in the first place, they made it to the hospital within thirty-five minutes. Pulling into the parking lot, Matt swerved into the first spot he saw. The officer parked her bike; swiftly making it over as he opened the car door.

“Did you make it fast enough?” she laughed with a snort.

“Yes, oh my God; thank you so much, I have a new respect for cops, thank you sooo much,” he said getting out, trying to rush away.

“Wait,” she grabbed his wrist. “Here’s my card, call me anytime,” she said placing the small paper in his hand.

He smiled and tried to pull away.

“You see this number here,” she continued. “Don’t call that number, that’s the old number; you can call or text this one; I’d love to see you again,” she purred.

“Thank you,” Matt said through gritted teeth growing extremely impatient.

She winked at him as he snatched away and ran towards the hospital doors.

“Call me!” she shouted one last time.

Running right through the motion sensor doors his path was blocked was by a burly security guard.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing buddy?” the man asked sternly.

“I need to get to the ICU right now,” he panted, trying to rush around the man.

He stopped Matt once again by stiffarming his shoulder. “This is a hospital, not a racetrack. No running,” he said harshly.

Matt looked at him through narrowed eyes as he rubbed his shoulder. “Ok,” he hissed.

The man raised his eyebrows at Matt’s aggression. “Hey, aren’t you the guy they had to restrain on the second shift last week? Don’t get cute with me pal; I’ll throw your ass outta here so fast it’ll make your head spin,” he said with a pointed finger.

“All I need to do is go to the ICU,” Matt said trying to remain calm.

Glancing over him, the man scrutinized Matt’s demeanor before slowly stepping aside.

“Thank you,” he breathed as he power walked pass him. Making his way to the elevator, he slammed the button. Within seconds the doors slid open and he boarded as if the tiles of the hospital floor had turned into lava. Punching the buttons to close the door and to get him to the ICU level, he closed his eyes. Heart pounding against his fractured ribs; his eyes flew open at the sudden ding of the elevator. He began to rush out nearly knocking over an elderly couple when he realized it wasn’t the right floor.

“Whoa, Sonny. Where’s the fire?” the woman laughed.

“Sorry,” Matt breathed as he reversed back into the elevator.

“I know that look,” the man said as they boarded. “Your wife must be in labor. Don’t be nervous son, you’ll cry when the little fellow or lady arrives.” They continued to inform him on the beauty of childbirth until the elevator beeped again and they exited wishing him luck.

Matt smiled politely and impatiently tapped his foot as the doors closed once again. Two more floors and he would be at the ICU; he’d be damned if another obstacle would delay his way to Jason. He repeatedly pressed the button that symbolized the closing of the door; he didn’t know if it would prevent anyone from boarding, but the elevator didn’t stop again.

When the elevator doors opened to the ICU waiting room, Matt collapsed onto floor; sobbing.

“Matthew!” Vinny shouted, running over to him.

“Vinny…Vinny…Vinny,” Matt choked through sobs.

The staff members began to crowd around.

“Give him some room,” Vinny ordered.

“He’s trying…he’s going…” Matt tried to start.

“Come on my boy,” Vinny said pulling him to his feet, away from the elevator. “Give us some privacy,” he told the others.

“Vinny,” Matt said focused, fighting the tears. “It wasn’t an accident,” he got out before weeping again.

“What?” Vinny asked sharply, grabbing Matt’s shoulders. “What wasn’t an accident?”

“The wreck!” he blurted out. “Harry did it and he’s sending someone to finish the job,” he said in a low exhale as if it was his last breath.

The color slowly drain from Vinny’s face. He began rambling incoherent things in Italian. “How did you find out? Does he know that you know?” he asked in a low sharp voice.

“No,” he choked. “I was on my phone and-” Matt quickly looked down at the phone still in his hand; it had been recording the entire time. He immediately stopped the recording and looked up at Vinny through wild eyes. Vinny grabbed the phone and pressed play. It was loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Memo to self, when leaving Sophia’s room, don’t go to the right; Matt’s giggle, then a light gasp. As Harry’s voice boomed through the speaker of the phone, everyone froze; in a complete state of shock. Matt muffled his cries with his hand, mind flashing back to the night of the accident. The thought that those were meant to be his last moments with Jason made his stomach contort. He felt like he was going to be sick. Swiftly jumping up, he raced to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet as the vile stomach acid came up burning his throat. He relished in the pain, it was the only real thing he could feel, reminding him that he was alive, Jason was alive; Harry had not succeeded, for now.

“Are you ok my boy?” Vinny asked as he knocked on the bathroom stall door.

Matt sunk to the floor sobbing. “What are we gonna do?” he asked, each word broken.

“We’re going to call the police at once!” Vinny reassured him.

“No!” Matt yelled as he swung the door open, still on the floor. “We can’t call the cops, Sophia told me he knows all the cops in the city. We can’t trust them,” he said looking up at Vinny with severe panic in his eyes.

“We must tell the hospital security then. This hospital is on the outskirts of Atlanta, I’m sure it’s out of his network of evil,” Vinny guessed.

Matt closed his eyes and whimpered against the wall of the bathroom.

“Sssh, look at me,” Vinny said leaning down and placing a hand on his shoulder. Matt wiped his eyes and looked up. “I won’t let anything happen to you or Jason,” he said looking intently into Matt’s eyes. Matt nodded. “Come on,” he said pulling him up from the floor. He led Matt back to the waiting room; he felt a little safer within the group. “We must go downstairs with this recording immediately,” Vinny said.

“I have to go check on Jason first,” he said pulling away.

“It’s not visiting hours,” Vinny said.

“I don’t care,” Matt said on the verge of becoming hysterical.

“We have to take it them, to make sure you both are protected. Jason is safe here for now, I promise; I wouldn’t dare leave if he wasn’t,” Vinny said grabbing Matt by the shoulders again.

“Ok,” he breathed.

Matt’s legs had turned into jelly; Vinny practically carried him to the elevator and down to the front desk.

“We need the security, it’s an emergency,” Vinny whispered to the woman on the computer. She simply pointed to a guard in the corner; the same man who had stopped Matt before. They walked over and he eyed Matt suspiciously.

“What can I do for you now?” he asked, voice condescending.

“This is very serious,“ Vinny said cutting to the point. "There’s been a death threat on one of the patients.”

The man’s eyes grew wide. “Follow me,” he said as he walked into a small room; it was full of monitors that were live feeds of cameras that recorded the entrances and hallways of the hospital. “Now, what’s going on?” the man asked again.

When they mention Harry’s name, to Matt’s relief, the man didn’t have a reaction. Starting with the party, they explain the entire situation, minute by minute; followed by the recording and finishing with not being able to contact the police.

“Whoa,” the man said. “In all my years working here, I’ve never heard anything as twisted as this,” he said shaking his head. “Now I see why you were acting the way you were,” he said apologetically, looking at at Matt.

He weakly nodded.

“We’ll get men up there immediately to watch his room until further notice,” he assured them.

“Thank you,” They breathed in unison. He led them out and left to prepare the security for Jason’s room. As soon as he was out of sight, Sophia, Laurie, Monika and Jacob rushed through the hospital doors.

“What the fuck Matt?!” Sophia yelled as she approached them. “Since when is it ok to just leave without telling anyone? Laurie was worried sick; you didn’t answer our calls and to top all that, you steal my car and wreck it!” she shouted, not even attempting to lower her voice for the hospital environment. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, Sophia,” he sighed. He hesitated, looking at Vinny, who nodded. “I need you to hear something,“ he said somberly.

She remained silent as she took in his broken demeanor.

"What’s wrong?” Laurie asked, all the concern from the other day returning.

“You may want to sit down,” Vinny recommended.

“No,” Sophia said coldly. “I think I’ll stand,” she said crossing her arms over her chest preparing herself for whatever it was. Laurie took Vinny’s advice and found a seat in the corner. Although the room was quite empty, they huddled up to prevent anyone from overhearing. Matt pressed play.

The emotions played out on their faces from a little giggle at the beginning, to confusion, to complete horror. Just like Vinny, all the color faded from their faces. By the time Harry was calling Jason an embarrassment, Sophia had grown continuously pale, until her eyes rolled back and her legs gave out; Jacob caught her just before her head could smack into tiles. Informing them that she was pregnant, a nurse led them to a nearby room for her to be checked out.

“Hospital security is up there now guarding his room,” Matt informed.

“Have you called the police?” Laurie asked on the verge of tears.

“We can’t, I’m not sure they’ll believe me, even with the recording; the mayor and the governor were at his party, they might all be in on it, ” he said paranoid.

“Matty, that’s ridiculous, nobody’s above the law,” she sighed.

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Jacob spoke up. “Money talks so easily in this town. I’ve seen people literally get away with murder; but if a poor person robs a store, they’re guaranteed years,” he confessed. Monika slowly nodded her head in agreeance. The children of this sick and twisted society began to divulge the society’s darkest secrets.

“But this,” Monika said, “I’ve never heard of anybody going as far as killing their own son… it’s just money, the stuff already grows on trees for us,“ she said sick to her stomach.

"He can’t get away with this, if he goes to Cuba tonight, and he hears that we know, he’ll never come back,” Laurie said frustrated.

They thought for a second. “We could call our parents?” Monika suggested to Jacob. “I mean, their influence is just as big as Harry’s.”

“That’s true,” Jacob agreed.

Matt let out a lung full of air; feeling hopeful for the first time in hours.

Just outside of Sophia’s room, he heard loud footsteps and authoritative voices. He peaked out the door to see several men and women; guns on their hips and bulletproof vests that read FBI on the back. They swarmed the front lobby.

One of them leaned down and asked the lady at the front desk, “Where is Jason Dardo’s room?”

\- - -

As the sun began to set, 6 p.m. was the time the patients with evening meds had to take them. Dressed in light blue scrubs, he was able to slink by undetected. 

“Hey, Javier,” a female nurse greeted.

“Hey,” he replied with a short wave.

“I thought you were going to Cuba today.”

“As soon as this shift’s over I’m out, I just have one more patient I need to see.” Grabbing the overdose of morphine from the med room, he headed to Jason’s room only to be greeted by a guard.

“Hey Javier,” the man smiled.

“It’s time for Mr. Dardo to receive his evening medicine.”

“Ok, but be quick, he’s under strict security,” he said stepping aside.

“This won’t take long,” he hissed with a smile as he slithered into the room; closing the door behind him. The beeps of machinery and buzz of the oxygen supply to Jason was all that could be heard. “When my brother called telling me there was an opportunity to make $250,000 today, I jumped at the chance. I would just unplug your machines, that’s quick and easy; but the alarm would go off. Since you’re already a vegetable, they won’t bother with an autopsy once this gets into your system buddy,” he said inserting the deadly amount of drugs into his drip. “It’ll be about fifteen minutes, that’s enough time for me to get outta here; it’s not personal, just business. Sweet dreams,” he whispered with all the sinister intentions of the devil himself as he left the room.

“Later, Javier,” the guard said as he hustled away.

Nearly ten minutes later, the guard was greeted by another nurse.

“Last patient on this wing,” she sighed with a breathy laugh.

“He already got his meds,” the guard informed.

“What?” she asked confused.

“Javier was here a few minutes ago.”

“Wha-He’s not even on the roster for today. I’m supposed to do this wing.”

It only took half a second for the guard to figure it out. Pulling out his walkie talkie, the guard warned his coworkers to be on the lookout for Javier.

Running over to Jason’s bedside, the nurse shouted, “He must’ve put something in his IV, I need a doctor in here now!”

\- - -

“Where is Jason Dardo’s room?” the FBI agent asked just as an alarm sounded.

Code Blue ICU, Code Blue ICU; a computerized voice warned over the loudspeaker.

Matt’s blood curdled; running out of the room, he tried to reach the elevator before being stopped by an agent. Vinny chased after him.

“Hey, the hospital is on lock down right now, you can’t use the elevator,” she informed.

“I don’t care!” he shouted, fed up with being stopped in his attempts to see Jason.

“Sir,” she warned.

“Matthew, calm down!” Vinny ordered, pulling him back by the wrist. “Does this by any chance have anything to do with Harry Dardo?” Vinny asked the female agent.

“We can’t divulge any information at this tim-”

“He tried to kill us!” Matt shouted struggling to pull away from Vinny’s grasp; weak from not eating all day.

“We have proof,” Vinny said calmly.

“Come with me,” she told them, walking towards the front exit doors of the hospital.

“No! I have to see Jason, I just know that alarm was about him,” he said through sobs.

“Matty, calm down,” Laurie said as she emerged from the room. “There’s nothing we can do right now, we’ll go with the agent for now to make sure Harry’s never able to terrorize anybody else ever again,” she said rubbing his back. He hesitantly wiped his eyes and nodded.

The agent led Vinny, Matt, and Laurie outside to her car where there were several more agents; some on walkie talkies as they teamed up with hospital security to track down Javier and others were sent to the ICU to get all the information they could. She stopped once she reached the car, pulling out a thick orange envelope and a tape recorder and pressed record.

“Agent Thompson, July 9th 18:24, new evidence on Harry Dardo,” she said then paused the recording. “So what proof do you have?” she asked turning to Vinny.

“It’s actually a recording,” Vinny said, gesturing for Matt to give her the phone. He gave it to her and she began to listen intently; stopping it after only a few seconds.

She said made a small note on a piece of paper. “We’ve been watching Harry Dardo for the past year; listening to his phone calls, tracking every flight, but he was very careful in covering up his tracks. He got messy when something made him snap; I’m assuming it was his son and this entire fiasco,” she informed them. “We have agents at the airport ready for him as soon as he tries to board that plane.”

They all let out a sigh of relief; Vinny teared up a little, at how a kid he watched grow up could turn into such a monster.

Static hissed through agent Thompson’s walkie talkie. “We found Javier hiding in the basement,” We’re bringing him down now. Everything looks all clear, let’s head out.”

“Copy that,” she said back into the walkie talkie. “Do you folks have anymore questions?” she asked as she packed her things.

“Thank you,” Laurie said hugging her.

“You’re welcome,” she said, a little caught off guard. “Just doing my job.”

Matt and Vinny thanked her as well; she got in her car and sped off.

“We have to check on Jason,” Matt said.

“Let’s check on Sophia, before we head up,” Laurie said.

Making it back to her room, Sophia was up sobbing; life as she knew it was rapidly changing . She was being comforted by Jacob and Monika, so Matt eased out of the room and rushed to the elevator, flanked by Laurie and Vinny.

They made it to the ICU and informed the staff members of everything that had happened. Despite him knowing visiting hours were over, Matt pushed through the double doors and approached the lady at the desk. He glanced down the hall and noticed a lot of commotion coming from Jason’s room. His heart skipped several beats.

“Do you have any information on Jason Dardo?” he asked feeling faint once again.

“He is fine…visiting hours are over, if you would kindly-”

“Don’t bullshit me,” he interrupted. “I know that someone tried to kill him; I’ll sue this hospital so hard, you’ll be working for me in six months,” he threatened.

She sighed. “They got the IV out in time and they did a flush; like I said, he should be fine, I’ll know more in the morning. Now, if you would kindly leave, I can get back to work,” she said trying to sound professional.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes then turned and walked back through the double doors. When he returned to the room, the waiting room tv was turned on for the first time since he’d been there; It was the news.

Atlanta tycoon, Harry Dardo, arrested for the attempted murder of his son and countless other charges…

Matt’s mind trailed off as he sunk into a random chair. He couldn’t think or focus. Laurie sat next to him.

“Is he ok?” she asked.

Matt slowly nodded. She offered him a granola bar she had brought from the vending machine. He shook his head. “Matty, I know you haven’t eaten all day.”

“I’m not hungry,” he breathed.

She then offered a bottle of water. He shook his head. She held it out more intently with one of those silent motherly demands. Having no other choice, he took it and slowly took a sip. Feeling lightheaded, he laid his head in her lap and she scratched his head until he fell asleep.

\- - -

Matt’s eyes fluttered open to find Jason looking at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. He instantly knew his was back in his apartment just from the comfort of the bed alone.

“Hi,” Jason breathed with a smile that could stop wars.

“Hey,” Matt exhaled.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jason whispered, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. “I love you.”

I love you, he mouthed. Jason’s cheeks flushed a beautiful pink as he leaned in, pressing a tender kiss on Matt’s lips.

\- - -

Matt awoke to the sound of elevator opening. Sophia, Monika, and Jacob stepped out. Sophia wore big framed sunglasses; that he assumed were meant to cover up her puffy face as a result from crying all night. She also carried two big white rectangular boxes while Jacob and Monika handled the coffee. Only Vinny and another young male staff member remained in the room.

“Good morning,” Laurie said kissing Matt on the forehead.

“Morning,” he said sitting up, head spinning. “I’m sorry, I know my big head must’ve killed your lap.”

“I’d crawl through glass for you, that was nothing,” she smiled as she wiped the crust from his eyes.

“We bought coffee and doughnuts,” Sophia sighed, placing the items in an empty chair.

“Yum,” Laurie said trying to get Matt enthusiastic about his favorite fried confection.

Shaking his head, he took another sip of water; Laurie frowned.

“Well let’s head to Vinny’s car and get our toothbrushes so we can get cleaned up,” she sighed. They went down to the car and returned; they performed their hygiene routines in the ICU bathrooms. Making it back to the waiting room, they sat down; the news about Harry was on again. Matt looked up at Sophia who watched the tv ,through her designer sunglasses, in silence.

I’m starting to realize this shit is not all it’s cracked up to be when you realize who these people really are, he remembered the words she had spoken only a few days ago and sighed.

The elevator dinged and the nurse that ran the ICU front desk walked out. She spotted Matt. 

“You and your family can go see him now,” she said gesturing to Sophia and Vinny as she walked through the double doors.

“M-me? I get to go in?” Vinny asked as his hand quickly covered his heart; he couldn’t believe it.

“Well, come on before she changes her mind,” Sophia said getting up from her seat.

Vinny shot up, nearly falling over; he would finally get to see his beloved Jason.


	14. Chapter 14

The three of them made their way through the double doors. Signing in, they only used their first names; leaving the surname space blank, Matt and Vinny didn’t even want to pretend to be Dardos. As they walked down the hallway, Matt could sense Vinny’s angst. He placed his hands on the elderly man’s back and shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok, but you have to prepare yourself to see him that vulnerable,” Matt said honestly.

Vinny slowly nodded. They made it to the end of the hallway and stopped at Jason’s door.

“We’ll give you a moment,” Matt said leaning against the wall. Sophia copied him; folding her arms and looking up at the ceiling through her sunglasses as Vinny entered the room.

“How are you doing?” Matt asked, not bothering to look at her.

She let out a long exhale. “I don’t know,” she breathed. “Yesterday was the worst day of my life, and today’s just gonna be shit too,” she said, her voice weak. “Pretty much everyone I know is going to the mayor’s televised press conference today. God only knows, what will be said about my family…” she trailed off shaking her head. “So my mom’s back in town; hiding out at the house.”

“I hope she’s ok, I know this has got to be devastating for her,” Matt sighed.

“I stayed at Jacob’s house last night; I literally want nothing to do with her. She’s selfish,” Sophia said harshly. “She should be here instead of hiding out, worried about her reputation; fuck reputations. That part of our lives is over.”

Never understanding the workings of this elite Southern society in the first place, Matt simply nodded his head.

“And my dad,” she groaned. “My dad gave me the world, he’s never even yelled at me before. That fucks with my head so much because he tried to kill my brother, his son; twice,” she said voice shaky from holding back tears. “Jason and I are literally cut from the same cloth, we’re so similar; if my dad would have spent five minutes with him, he’d know that,” she said as she lifted the glasses to wipe her eyes.

Not knowing what he could possibly say, Matt remained silent.

“Knowing what I know now, that whole ‘oh my beautiful baby boy’ scene, makes me sick to my stomach. I guess it was to throw off suspicions; to make you feel responsible and guilty,” she sighed looking at Matt.

“I’m gonna feel that no matter what,” he breathed.

“Matt, stop. It wasn’t your fault.”

“That argument though, I-”

“What argument?” she interrupted.

The mental image of Jason’s tears and him begging for Matt to say I love you, haunted him. Matt swallowed hard. “Right before the wreck he told me he wanted to marry me and I got disgustingly defensive; I think I broke his heart,” he said, voice shaky.

“He knows you love him. Even if you don’t want to get married, he still knows that.”

“It’s so different now though,” he whispered, with a slight smile.

Sophia looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I’ve never been to a gay wedding,” she teased.

He let out a breathy laugh.

“J doesn’t care what your relationship status is; he’d be your husband, your side piece, your sex slave,” she laughed. “He loves you so fucking much and it makes me sick,” she giggled.

“I love him too,” Matt blushed, the heat and tingles returning.

Unaware of the milestone he just went through, Sophia just smiled and shook her head.

“Matthew,” Vinny called from inside the room.

“Yeah?” Matt asked as he stepped into the room. He saw Vinny wiping an eye with his handkerchief.

“I have probably talked his ears off, I am sure he wants to hear your voice now,” he said getting up from the seat.

Never one to turn down time with Jason, Matt gave a light smile and patted Vinny’s shoulder as he walked by. He sunk into the chair and exhaled.

“I’m sure Vinny already told you everything that’s happened. I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” he sighed. Sliding his hand under Jason’s, he laid his head on the available space on the bed; within a minute, he was asleep.

\- - -

Matt’s eyes flew open at a sound that never failed to break his heart; Jason’s sobs. He was naked and curled into a ball on the cold, dirty New York sidewalk. His back was turned towards Matt, completely decorated with deep purple bruises. People were walking by, not even bothering to look down, let alone help him.

“Jason!” Matt yelled as he ran towards him, but then the people suddenly engulfed Jason; huddling around and laughing at him as if he was some sideshow freak. Matt pushed and punched his way through the crowd, but the harder he fought, the more people seemed to appear. Jason screeched as the vultures began to kick and beat him.

“Jason!” Matt cried with all the intensity in the world, the crowd further pushing him away.

“Matt!” Jason begged.

“I’m trying, I-” a hit to the back of the head caused everything to go black.

“Matt!”

\- - - 

“Matt, wake up,” Sophia said giving him a little shake.

Startled, he jumped up; nearly falling over.

“Calm down,” she said grabbing his arm to steady him. “This is Jason’s doctor,” she said gesturing to the man.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Brown,” he said extending his hand.

Embarrassed, Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead with one hand and shook the doctor’s with the other. “Nice to meet you, I’m Matt,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

“He was telling us that the swelling has gradually gone down, and everything looks good,” Sophia informed.

“When do you think he’ll wake up?” Matt asked intently.

“That’s up to him,” Dr. Brown sighed.

“Like I was telling your sister, once the swelling goes completely down, we’ll take him off the medicine that’s inducing the coma; from there, he has to wake up on his own.”

Matt let out a lung full of air.

“Don’t worry, he’s strong,” he said with a smile. “I’ll head out if you don’t have anymore questions.”

“That’s all, thank you so much,” Sophia said shaking his hand. Before leaving, he also shook Matt and Vinny’s hands. Matt sunk back into the seat.

“As long as it takes,” he whispered to Jason.

\- - -

They sat in Jason’s room and told funny stories about their childhoods until visiting hours were up. The three signed out and made their way back to the waiting room. Laurie was left with Jacob when the young staff member had gone home and Monika left to be apart of the press conference.

“Hi,” she smiled as she stood up, the remaining doughnut box in her hand.

“Can I have one?” Matt asked, a glimmer of his usual self shining through.

“Of course,” Laurie said flipping the lid so fast she nearly dropped them.

He settled on a classic glazed, consuming three-fourths of the ring in one bite.

“You ok?” Jacob whispered to Sophia, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah,” she sighed.

“Yeah, she’s fine Jakey,” Matt teased, drawing out the last syllable of the name like a toddler as he stuffed a second doughnut in his mouth.

“I licked every single last one those doughnuts,” Sophia taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he tried not to laugh, to avoid choking.

“He’s just really hungry,” Laurie said. “Slow down, honey.”

“Me too, let’s go eat,” Sophia said heading towards the elevator.

When they got to the lobby, through the glass motion-sensored doors, they could see at least a dozen reporters roaming around the parking lot.

“Ah, fuck,” Sophia sighed. “The assholes won’t leave us alone, and when Jason wakes up, they’ll probably hound him; fucking vultures.”

Matt glanced down at her, remembering his dream.

“Why are they allowed to just walk around like that? Isn’t it illegal or something,” Sophia frustratedly asked the security guard in the corner.

“They found a loophole; the parking lot is public property, as long as they’re not in the actual hospital, or causing a disturbance, there’s nothing I can do.”

“Ugh, I don’t need this right now,” she groaned.

“Let’s just go; I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Jacob said cracking his knuckles.

Sophia smiled as she grabbed his hand.

“I can protect you toooo,” Matt said in a whiny voice with a mock frown.

Sophia laughed and extended her other hand. Taking it, Matt and Jacob led the group out of the doors.

The reporters instantly surrounded the faux family, blinding them with their bright camera flashes as they shouted outrageous questions and accusations.

“Does Jason have permanent brain damage?”

“Sophia, has your father always hated gay people?!”

“Your mother is just as guilty! Why hasn’t she visited Jason if she wasn’t?”

“Are you aware that the FBI found three kilos of cocaine in your father’s office for his personal use?”

“Are you on drugs?”

“Will you be there when your father has his day in court?”

Huddled up, they slowly made their way to the closest car, Jacob’s Range Rover. Vinny’s car was too far and Sophia had the Aston Martin towed, refusing to drive damaged goods.

“Get the fuck outta here!” Matt yelled at one of them who was blocking their way.

Jacob pushed another one away after he shoved a camera in Sophia’s face.

Finally making it to the vehicle, they quickly dove in. Jacob in the driver’s seat, he started the car and reversed. The vultures jumped out of the way as he sped out of the parking lot.

“That was fun,” Vinny sighed.

Laurie let out a breathy laugh.

“This Rover is so nice,” Matt complimented as he rubbed the clean leather seats.

“You need to stay away from cars,” Sophia said, instantly regretting it. “I’m sorry,” she said turning to look at him from the passenger seat.

“It’s ok,” he sighed, looking down.

“No it’s not. Without you, my brother would be dead right now; cars can be replaced,” she said apologetically.

He nodded with a closed-mouth smile, reassuring her, just so the conversation would be over.

They drove until they found a cute little French bistro Sophia demanded that they try. “It looks expensive,” she beamed.

The place was very chic with its white and baby blue color scheme. They were seated and handed menus.“Brunch will be on Harry Dardo,” she sighed, pulling a shiny credit card out of her purse. They all purposefully ordered some of the most expensive things on the menu. By the time they were done, the bill was nearly $300, which included several items they ordered to go; not satisfied, Sophia added a tip to match.

Matt looked down at his phone to check the time; it was 12:15 p.m. “What are we going to do until the evening visit,” he asked.

“I have no idea, but I refuse to go back that house,” she said shaking her head. “Let’s find a hotel near the hospital.”

“There’s a Motel 6 three minutes away, walking distance, from the hospital,” Laurie informed.

Sophia laughed. “No offense, but isn’t that like where all the hookers go to serve clients?”

“No, Motel 6 is like, the free hotel, right?” Jacob asked.

“That would be a homeless shelter,” Laurie laughed. “Motel 6 is pretty decent they’re most common for one night stays if you’re on a road trips or something,” she informed.

“I’ve never stayed there, and I don’t plan on that changing anytime soon,” Sophia said pulling up her phones map.

“There’s a Four Seasons not even a mile away from the hospital, thank God.”

Matt shook his head, grateful. Jason might take a long time to get ready, or act like a brat sometimes; but he was no where near that high maintenance.

“This is what we’re going to do,” Sophia said, taking charge as usual. “I refuse to go home, the place is guaranteed to be swarming with reporters. We can all stay at the Four Seasons until further notice. Any questions?” She asked glancing around at everyone.

“I-” Laurie began but was quickly interrupted.

“Don’t even bother complaining about the price. My father is going to suffer; the only way to really hurt him is through his wallet and trust me, we have a long way to go,” she sighed. “The thought of it just makes me feel better.”

“Ok,” Laurie sighed.

They left the restaurant, several to-go bags in hand, and piled into the car.

\- - -

Jacob pulled up to the front of the glamorous building and valet parked the car. The group made their way through the lobby of the five-star hotel to the front desk. Matt was quickly reminded of the Dardo estate; the marble floors and chandelier sending chills down his spine.

“What are the most expensive rooms in this hotel?” Sophia asked the man behind the computer.

“Umm,” he hummed, caught off guard. “We have our presidential suite, those typically go for $2,500 a night,” he informed.

“Perfect, I’ll take four,” Sophia smiled as she slid the plastic across the counter.

“You have a group of five, all of you would fit in one suite, if you-”

“I said, I want four,” she said, tone sharp.

He swallowed hard. “Yes ma'am.”

“Thank you,” she smiled sweetly.

Laurie looked at Matt and Vinny with wide eyes.

“She’s been like this since I’ve known her,” Matt whispered with a light laugh.

“Her entire life,” Vinny added.

Sophia blew them a raspberry; they all giggled. The man behind the counter wrapped up the transaction and handed a room key to each of them. They thanked him and headed to the elevator. As they boarded, Vinny pushed the button for the top floor.

“We have our first ultrasound tomorrow,” Sophia informed the group with a huge smile.

“Ultrasound?” Vinny gasped.

“Oh sorry Vinny, I forgot to tell you. I’m pregnant,” she beamed.

“Oh questo è così meraviglioso! Sono pieno di gioia. Ho intenzione di essere un nonno!” he said excitedly, nearing hysteria.

“Vinny, we don’t know what you’re saying!” Sophia laughed.

“Bellissima, I’m going to be a grandfather!” He extended his arms for a hug, forgetting Sophia wasn’t the cuddliest person. Having grown to appreciate Vinny over the past few days, she accepted his hug.

“Congratulations, my boy,” he said shaking Jacob’s hand.

“Are you going to find out the sex?” Matt asked.

“No, it’s still too early. This is to make sure everything is developing properly. We can’t wait,” she said beaming at Jacob as she interlocked their fingers.

“Yeah about that…” he said rubbing his neck. “I can’t make it; I have to leave in the morning for football practice, they’re going to be everyday starting tomorrow until school starts.”

She pulled away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how, you were so happy, I didn’t want to ruin it,” he said somberly.

“'You’re not happy?” she asked sternly, folding her arms.

“No, of course I am. But this is just a checkup, the important one is finding out the gender.”

“They’re all important,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Well I have to be there if I want any chance of starting as a freshman. It’ll get me noticed by agents and that means I have a better chance of getting drafted into NFL one day; that way I can support both of you,” he said hoping it was enough for her.

“You still should have told me,” she said raising her voice. “This relationship will not work without communication.”

“Sophia,” he said sternly, giving her that look.

She remained quiet for the next few seconds, their conversation put on hold by the the ding of the elevator; Sophia stormed out.

“Sorry about that,” Jacob said to the remaining three as he exited.

“It’s fine, we know she’s a spitfire,” Matt laughed. He liked Jacob, he was the strong silent type that could also handle Sophia’s strong personality.

Getting off the elevator, they discovered that all the suites were next door to each other.

“This is so over-the-top,” Laurie said shaking her head. “See you guys later I guess. I have to call my job and make sure I’m getting all of this as paid time off,” she laughed as she entered the room.

Vinny waved at Matt as he entered his room, the first semi-vacation he’d had in years.

Entering the suite, it took Matt’s breathe away. It was like a luxury apartment. The only thing generic about the room was the white and beige color scheme; the remaining items, from the appliances in the kitchenette to the decor of the two bathrooms, was extremely high end. Matt flopped down onto the king sized bed and exhaled loudly.

“I’m sick of luxury!” he shouted, wanting to just be back home in his tiny apartment with Jason.

He turned on the massive flatscreen and mindlessly watched tv until he got hungry. Heating up his leftovers from brunch, he returned to the bed and ate using his lap as a table, legs crossed. Since the afternoon visit wasn’t until 4:00 p.m., Matt took a long shower to pass the time; hopping out promptly at 3:30.

Meeting in the hallway at 3:45, the group made their way to the hospital and stayed until 6:00 p.m. Afterwards they found another restaurant and ate dinner, making a game of how high they could make the bill; they then retired back to their suites for the night.

The next morning after Jacob left; Sophia and Laurie went to her doctor’s appointment while Matt and Vinny visited Jason. They all came together again as they celebrated her first ultrasound over lunch.

“It looks like a chicken nugget,” Matt said with a wrinkled nose as he scrutinized the photo, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

“It does not,” Sophia said as she snatched from his hands. “I hope you’re a girl.” she whispered, adorningly rubbing her stomach.

“Have you thought of any names?” Laurie asked.

“Sophia, duh,” she laughed. “No, but I really like Hartley, Teegan, or Raine.”

“Fucking hipster,” Matt scoffed.

“Matty, watch your language,” Laurie said giving his shoulder a gentle push. 

“Yeah, Matty,” Sophia taunted.

“Your baby’s gonna feel the need to have violet hair and drink cappuccinos at age 10 with a name like that,” Matt joked.

“Close that hole in your face,” she snapped.

Laurie laughed, “This is why I only had one child.”

“And what if it’s a boy?” Vinny asked.

“I really love the name Vincenzo Raffaele Giovanni Addonizio,” she smirked. 

They all laughed.

This was their routine for the next week. Sophia tried her best to avoid any news of her father and dodge reporters while they lived out of the hotel, ate at different restaurants and visited Jason twice a day. Everyday seemed better than the last as the swelling on Jason’s brain went away completely. They were all ecstatic when he was finally taken off the sedatives and moved out of the ICU into a room where he could have visitors at any time.

After three days of no sign of him waking up, Matt gave up his suite to practically live in the chair by Jason’s bedside.

“Are you staying?” Laurie would ask Matt, every night as they left, despite knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Would you like me to stay?” Vinny asked.

“That’s up to you,” Matt said, although his voice always projected possession over Jason.

Vinny understood.

“We’ll be back in the morning,” Sophia sighed as the three of them headed out.

Although Jason’s mouth was free of the ventilator, breathing on his own now, he was still anchored down by the cannula in his nostrils, an IV, and a broken leg. Matt stroked his hair.

“Wake up,” he whispered, eyes burning at the conception of tears.

The beeping of Jason’s heart on the monitor was the only reply he received.

“Please wake up; I can’t do this on my own,” he choked as the tears began to flow. “I’m sorry I let you down, I didn’t mean it. Just please wake up. All I need is one more chance, just one more chance to make things right. I love you.” He sobbed uncontrollably as he listened to the beeping. After awhile it became comforting to him and he cried himself to sleep to the sound.

He didn’t dream that night.

\- - -

“Good morning,” the nurse said as she entered the room and opened the curtains.

The sunlight from the window made Matt squint.

“I’m sorry, do you want those closed?” she asked apologetically.

“No it’s ok,” he said trying to wipe away the dried tear streaks.

“I do it by habit at this point,” she laughed.

“Can I please have a face towel?” he asked.

“If you go down that hallway and to the left, that lady at that desk can give you one.”

“Thank you,” he said as he got up to stretch. Grabbing his hygiene bag, he headed out the door.

After getting the towel, he got cleaned up in the bathroom and headed back down the hallway. He paused when he saw Dr. Brown.

“Hey Doc,” Matt greeted with a short wave.

“Goodmorning, Matt. How are you?” he said with a smile.

“I’m surviving,” he sighed.

“Well-” Dr. Brown began when he was interrupted by the nurse yelling down the hallway. 

“Doctor, come quick, Mr. Dardo’s condition has changed,” she said with so much emotion in her voice, that Matt couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

They sprinted down the corridor as fast as they could, Matt slipped on the freshly polished floors, nearly falling over but he caught his balance. This is not the time to be falling, he thought. Not knowing what to expect as they reached the door, his heart raced and his body felt numb. He slowly exhaled and paused just outside the door, leaning his back against the wall; waiting for the doctor’s reaction.

“Hello!” Dr. Brown greeted excitedly, keeping his voice low. “My name is Dr. Brown; we’re so happy you’re awake.”

Matt instantly covered his face as sunk to the ground, weeping.

“Your throat should be extremely sore for the next few days, so you won’t be able to talk; we’ll get you a whiteboard in here asap. I’m going to ask you a few questions, blink twice for yes and once for no.”

Wiping his face, Matt pulled himself up and entered the room.

“Your name is Jason Dardo, is that correct?”

Jason blinked twice.

“Very good,” the doctor said taking notes. “Do you recognize this gentleman right here?” he asked, gesturing to Matt. “If so, blink twice.”

Looking up at Matt for the first time since he entered the room, Jason’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared at him without blinking.

Matt grasped his chest as he physically felt his heart break; eyes instantly filling with tears. Jason then gave a smug smile and fluttered his eyelashes.

“You’re such an asshole,” Matt breathed as a tear escaped. Reaching up, Jason wiped it away and caressed his cheek. Matt closed his eyes and slowly exhaled through parted lips as every nerve in his body was ignited; he placed a hand on Jason’s and melted into the touch he thought he’d lost forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Beep…Beep…Beep

The rhythmic beat of the machinery was all Jason could hear as he lifted his heavy eyelids. Vision blurry, he blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. He analyzed the room; sterile, cold, generic.

Hospital? he thought as he finally noticed the woman wearing pink scrubs in the corner folding a sheet.

Trying to clear his throat to speak, he swallowed hard only to discover that it felt like he’d drank a vat of lava. Whimpering at the pain, he caught the attention of the nurse across the room.

“Oh!” she said startled.

Her reaction made him flinch, causing sharp pains to shoot through his entire body.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she made her way to the doorframe. “Doctor, come quick, Mr. Dardo’s condition has changed,” she practically yelled. She returned to his bedside to check his vitals.“Sorry for scaring you, I’m still pretty new at this.”

His left leg felt heavy; as he lifted it slightly to discover why, the cast poked out from the bottom of the sheet.

What the fuck?

“Yeah, it’s broken,” the nurse confirmed when she saw him examining himself. “Your brother has been here day and night waiting for you to wake up; he’s really cute,” she complimented.

Brother?

His thoughts were cut off when a handsome middle-aged man he assumed was the doctor walked in. It was like his Patrick Dempsey in Grey’s Anatomy dream come true.

“Hello!” he greeted excitedly, keeping his voice low.

Heyyy

“My name is Dr. Brown; we’re so happy you’re awake,” he smiled.

He opened his mouth to speak but winced at the pain.

“Your throat should be extremely sore for the next few days, so you won’t be able to talk; we’ll get you a whiteboard in here asap,” he said signaling to the nurse. “I’m going to ask you a few questions, blink twice for yes and once for no.”

Relief flooded every nerve in his body as his heart fluttered when he saw Matt enter the room from the corner of his eye.

“Your name is Jason Dardo, is that correct?”

Jason blinked twice.

“Very good,” the doctor said taking notes. “Do you recognize this gentleman right here?” he asked, gesturing to Matt. “If so, blink twice.”

Why wouldn’t I recognize his goofy face? What’s going on? Has he been crying? he thought as looked up at Matt, eyebrows unintentionally knitting together. I guess I can lighten the mood, he assumed as he continued to stare, his expression confused. Matt looked faint as he grabbed his chest. Drama queen. A smug smile crept across his lips as he fluttered his long eyelashes.

“You’re such an asshole,” Matt breathed as a tear escaped.

Aww babe, it was just a joke. He stretched a frail arm up to wipe the tear away and cradle his cheek. Matt purred as he got lost in the heavenly touch he’d only been able to experience in his dreams.

“Here you go.”

The nurse’s voice snatched Matt back down to Earth. As Jason began to pull his hand away to grab the whiteboard, Matt clung to it like a small terrified child.

His eyebrows furrowed together with concern. Yearning to know what was so wrong, he looked deep into Matt’s eyes.

“I missed you so much,” he breathed.

In one of their silent communications, Jason tilted his head. What the hell is going on?

“You were in a coma for two weeks,” his voice was weak.

Jason’s eyes grew wide. Coma?! He wanted to scream as his mind became scrambled with even more questions.

“You don’t remember what happened?“

Jason shook his head, bewildered.

What is the last thing you remember?” Dr. Brown asked, gesturing for him to write it down.

“Here,” the nurse said as she offered again.

Jason gave Matt’s hand a reassuring squeeze; slowly nodding, he relinquished his grip and sunk back into the chair that had become his temporary home.

She handed him a twelve by twelve inch whiteboard and a black dry erase marker. As he took it from her, Jason mouthed a thank you.

The last thing I remember…Matt sitting across from me on our date in the secret garden looking like Adonis. I started drinking and the alcohol gave me the courage to tell him how I felt, but I can’t remember how that went…

He raised his other hand to pull the top off the marker and winced at the sight of the IV; he hated needles.

“What’s wrong?” Matt blurted.

Jason shook his head.

The worried look still glued to Matt’s face, he sighed and gave his hand another squeeze. When that wasn’t enough to ease his nerves, he slowly pulled him down by the collar of his t-shirt and gently brushed his lips against his lovers.

Matt closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

“I’m guessing he’s not your brother?” the nurse asked, heartbroken.

“No,” he breathed; hypnotized. His heart raced as his soul was encapsulated by the heat and tingles that consumed every inch of his body.

“Do I need to treat you for being lovesick?” Dr. Brown laughed loudly.

Jason let out a small breathy giggle; one that surprisingly didn’t hurt his throat. Pecking Matt on the nose, he let go and gestured for him to sit.

“So what’s the last thing you remember?” the doctor asked again.

He pulled the top off of the marker and began to write.

“We were on a date at my house and I got a little tipsy” he gave an innocent look as he turned the board around.

“T-That’s it?” Matt stuttered.

Jason gave a small nod and began to erase the board with his finger; the nurse gave him an eraser.

Matt’s heart dropped. Jason had no memory of his drunken shenanigans, their fight, or the accident.

The ‘accident’ he thought. How the hell do you tell someone that they’re in the hospital because their father attempted kill them? I won’t; I can’t hurt him again.

“What happened? How did I end up in a coma?!?!” Jason scribbled out on the board.

Matt hesitated and looked up at the doctor for help.

“You were in a severe car accident and your head smashed into the dashboard, causing a brain hemorrhage; we had to operate immediately. Your brain was still swollen afterwards, so to prevent any brain damage, we had to put you into a medically induced coma,” Dr. Brown informed.

Jason gave a frown and added “Were u in the car with me?”

“Yeah, but I’m not hurt,” he lied.

Jason rolled his eyes. He pointed out the small scar on the back of Matt’s hand; the price he had to pay for snatching his IV out. Boy, don’t try me, I’ve analyzed your body many times; I know what it should look like. He also observed the healing bruises along his neck and arms; even his breathing was different, more cautious.

Matt covered his hand. "Sorry, I didn’t want you to worry,” he sighed.

“THEN DON’T LIE TO ME”

Matt swallowed hard. Is withholding information the same as lying?

“On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, what is your current pain level?” Dr. Brown asked.

He held up seven fingers.

“Ok, we’ll get you something for that,” he said as he added few more notes to his pad.

“Don’t try to be tough,” Matt said as anxiously tapped his foot. “If it’s a ten, then say it’s a ten.”

Jason gave a weak smile and nodded his head; he groaned at the pain that radiated through his neck.

“Are you ok?!” Matt shouted as he jumped up with his hands stretched out, hovering over him prepared to do anything to fix it.

“Let’s have a look,” the doctor said checking his neck. “Yeah, I’m sure the impact of your head hitting the dashboard strained your neck pretty bad. We’ll get a brace you can wear a few days while it heals.”

The nurse left and within a minute she returned with the plastic neckbrace that was lined with black cushions. As she gently strapped it on him, Jason finally realized what dogs with the cones around their necks felt like; helpless.

“How is that?” Dr. Brown asked.

Testing the device, Jason gave a small nod.

“Excellent,” the doctor smiled.

If I was single…

His thoughts were interrupted by the clatter of hurried high-heeled footsteps across the tiles of the corridor.

“I notified your family,” the nurse smiled.

Matt got up to greet them before they entered the room.

“Hey, asshole, why didn’t you call us?” Sophia asked as she approached, flanked by Vinny and Laurie.

“He doesn’t remember anything,” Matt breathed. “Nothing after our date.”

“Wow,” she sighed. “How the hell are we going to tell him?”

“We won’t… not until he gets better, ok?” he ordered protectively.

They all nodded.

“Do you know it was on CNN? And fucking Nancy Grace, if I ever see that bitch in person…” Sophia shook her head in frustration.

“We won’t let him watch the news or see any magazines,” Matt added. “I refuse to ever see him hurt like that again.”

The group agreed and entered the room.

“J!” Sophia squealed as she rushed over to his bedside; leaning down, she planted a litter of wet kisses all over his face.

He giggled a little too hard, causing his throat to contract. As he groaned, Sophia jumped back.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” she breathed.

He shook his head and patted his neck brace.

“His throat hurts, he won’t be able to speak for a few days,” Matt informed.

“Thank God,” she teased.

Matt glared at her.

“Chill out,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s endearing, in the Little Mermaid type of way.”

Jason smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’ll also be on a liquid/soft food diet for a while until everything feels better. I know you’ll be very hungry soon, so we’ll get some yummies up here for ya, ok?” the doctor added.

“ICE CREAM :D” Jason beamed.

Dr. Brown laughed. “If nobody has any questions…”

“I think it’s fine for now, we’re just gonna smother him in love,” Sophia replied.

“The best medicine,” he smiled. “I’ll be back later to check on you, Jason.”

Jason waved as the doctor and nurse left the room. When he finally saw Laurie and Vinny, Jason gasped and extended his arms

“Hi, honey,” Laurie smiled as she leaned down to hug his fragile frame. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

As she broke the hug, he noticed Vinny was silently crying. Jason pouted and waved Vinny over for a hug. Vinny stood there for a few more seconds and wiped his eyes.

“Ravioli; sunrises over China,” he sighed quietly with a smile as he made his way over; cherishing the embrace like he always did.

Jason’s heart melted a little at what Vinny had just told him in their secret code; despite the pain, he wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could.

“I missed you, mio figlio; I don’t think you will ever understand how much,” he whispered before kissing him on the temple and breaking the embrace.

I love you Jason mouthed.

“Ti amo fino alla luna e ritorno,” he said with smile.

“I have a surprise for you,” Sophia said as she pulled out her ultrasound photo and handed it to him.

Jason grabbed it and pouted in adoration. “What is it?” he wrote out.

“It’s still too early to tell, although, I do hope it’s a girl,” she beamed.

“Its a boy :)”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cuz while I was out I had dreams about this badass lil boy with blonde hair and green eyes”

“Aww,” Sophia gave a mock frown. “That sounds adorable, but it’s definitely a girl.”

Jason smiled as he wiped his board.

“You had dreams?” Laurie asked curiously.

“Yea I had another about” he hesitated. “the world’s largest dog”

It was a lie. The majority of his dreams were about marrying Matt. Having no memory of what had already transpired, he was scared of how he would react since it was a sensitive subject for him.

“That’s fascinating,” she said.

“Yea it feels like I just woke up from a long nap”

“Sleeping beauty,” Laurie giggled. “Matt was it true love’s kiss that got him to wake up?” she teased.

“Something like that,” Matt sighed remembering his breakdown last night.

“STOP COMPARING ME TO BASIC DISNEY BITCHES”

They all laughed. Matt grabbed the board so he could draw Jason a picture.

“So,” Sophia began in a devious tone. “Have you seen under your gauze yet?” she asked smugly referring to the halo bandage wrapped around his head at the hairline.

“Sophia, don’t be a bitch,” Matt said, looking up at her through narrowed eyes.

“Excuse me?!” Sophia gasped.

“Matty!” Laurie chastised.

Vinny just raised his eyebrows and eased back into the corner of the room.

“Did you really just call me a bitch?” Sophia asked in disbelief.

“No,” he said sharply. “I said don’t be one. He just woke up and he’s in pain, he doesn’t need to be worried about anything else.”

“Right, because hair just doesn’t grow back at all,” she said, voice saturated with sarcasm. “It was a fucking joke; he’s my brother, I can say whatever I want to him.”

Jason grabbed Matt’s hand, signaling him to just let it go.

“Whatever,” he sighed as he went back to sketching.

“Jason,” she said in a tone he knew too well. “I love you; I’ll be back when I calm down.” She glared daggers into the back of Matt’s head. “A mutt lived the lifestyle of a purebred for a few weeks and now he’s bitten the hand that fed him,” she said harshly before storming out of the room.

Laurie sighed. She didn’t take offense to Sophia’s words because she knew it was true. Not the mutt part, but her being a significant factor in how positive everything turned out. Without her generosity, it would probably be Matt behind bars or even dead right now. “Matty you need to apologize.”

“Mhm,” he hummed without looking up from his work.

“And I mean today,” she said in her motherly tone. “I’m going to go check on her.” Laurie left.

About a minute later there was a customary knock on the door then it slowly opened.

“Knock, knock,” the nurse in pink scrubs had returned. She wheeled in the food tray and adjusted it over Jason’s bed. “You don’t have any allergies do you?”

“Washing dishes,” Matt joked.

They all laughed.

“Perfect, so we have some chicken broth, Jell-O, apple juice and/or water to drink here for you. Sounds good right?”

Jason wrinkled his nose in distaste. He grabbed the board from Matt; under the drawing, he wrote: “This ain’t ice cream >:( ”

“I know, I’m sorry; we just want to see how your body reacts to the simple things first. Remember you haven’t eaten in two weeks, so we have to take it slow.”

He sighed and slowly nodded. “Mm!” He let out as he began to swiftly scribble. “When can I take this gauze off my head?”

Matt cursed Sophia under his breath. Although he hadn’t seen it, he was sure it was something she would taunt him about; it was the last thing Matt wanted him to worry about.

“I’ll check it now,” she said as she pushed the button that lifted the top portion of his bed into a more upright position. Not knowing what to expect, Matt became tense as she slowly removed the bandage. “The stitches have already dissolved, and once your hair grows back, it’ll cover the scar up.

“I’m not worried about a scar, I survived” he wrote.

“That’s the spirit!” the nurse chirped. “Give me a ring on the call button when you’re all done,” she said gesturing to the food as she left the room.

Jason turned his head as far as the neck brace would allow. Facing Matt, his facial expression asked it all.

Does it look ok?

Matt got up from his seat and walked around the bed to get a closer look. To his surprise, the way they shaved the left side his head was very flattering, even fashionable. Matt examined the four-inch horizontal scar and smiled.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. “I love your hair, it’s very Skrillex or Rihanna circa 2012.”

Jason blushed as he tried to contain his laugh. 

“Eat your broth before it gets cold mio figlio,” Vinny said in his parental tone, as he flipped through an old newspaper he’d found.

Jason frowned down at the light brown liquid. Erasing his board of everything but Matt’s artwork, he added: “Wtf is broth anyway?”

“Brodo di pollo,” Vinny whispered to himself. “Zuppa di pollo…like chicken soup,” he nodded. “I am going to check on Laurie and Sophia,” he said as he stood. “I am so overjoyed you are awake, Jason,” he smiled warmly.

Jason blew a kiss as Vinny left. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed the food away.

“Aren’t you ready to eat?” Matt asked.

Jason sighed as he shook his head.

“Come on Pumpkin, I mean you haven’t officially eaten in two weeks, the IV can only do so much. Do you want me to feed you?” Matt asked; half jokingly, half willing to do whatever it took.

Beaming at the thought of being catered to, Jason fluttered his eyelashes.

“You’re so spoiled,” Matt let out a breathy laugh. He wheeled the tray over to the side of his chair. Unwrapping the spoon from it’s napkin snuggie, he lifted it and stirred the broth to cool it down.

“You taste it first” Jason wrote with a devious smile.

Matt rolled his eyes and brought the spoon to his lips, burning them. “Shit,” he cried.

“Aw,” Jason hummed. “I’ll make it better ;)” 

Before Matt could finish reading, Jason pulled him by the collar once again, causing their lips to collide. Instantly, Matt’s stomach filled with butterflies and his heart began to race; this had been the longest he’d ever gone without kissing Jason. He couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. Hearing his heart audibly flutter on the machine, Jason smiled against Matt’s lips.

This is what you do to me.

Being mindful of the cannula, Matt cradled Jason’s face in his hands. He gently nibbled on his lover’s bottom lip; as Jason moaned he took the opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into his mouth. The swirls of their tongues were slow and steady. Neither of them wanted to rush and they definitely didn’t want it to end; it felt so perfect. Instinctively, Jason went to wrap his arms around Matt’s neck, but winced at the tug of his IV.

“Are you ok?” Matt asked, instantly breaking the kiss. Jason nodded as he tried to pull him closer once again.

Matt leaned back. “Come on, you have to eat,” he whispered.

Jason pouted and let out a whimper. Matt kissed him on the forehead; “You,” a kiss on the cheek, “have to,” a peck on the nose; “get better…so we can go all night,” he whispered against his lips before planting a tender kiss on them.

I need sexual healing! Jason screamed internally, but he decided to behave; for now.

“Your breath is surprisingly fresh for someone who’s been out for two weeks,” Matt teased.

Jason flushed tomato red.

“I’m kidding,” he kissed his cheek. “The nurses bathed you and brushed your teeth with those little sponge things,” Matt informed. “Now it’s my turn to take care you,” he smiled as he got another spoonful of broth. Gently blowing to make sure it was cool enough, Matt guided it to Jason’s lips; hand under the spoon to catch any spills. Sip by sip, Jason consumed the soup, earning spontaneous praises and quick pecks from Matt. He ate the Jell-O on his own while Matt finished the drawing. When he was done, he flipped it over and revealed it to Jason.

The finished product was a dark, yet beautiful, dry erase sketch of a man; gaunt and despondent. With the last of his strength, he desperately crawled through shattered glass as he reached for the vial labeled his love before he was engulfed in the flames of shadows that surrounded him.

Jason gazed at the art and smiled as a tear rolled his cheek. Tears in his own eyes, Matt reached over and gently wiped it away as he caressed the silky smooth skin.

“That’s how much I missed you,” he breathed.

Jason grabbed the board and added, “You’ve always had my love” to the blank space at the bottom.

“And you’ve always had mine, and now, I have the courage to say it.”

Jason bit his lip to keep himself from bawling like a baby as he got lost in Matt’s blue-grey eyes. He’d cherish this moment for the rest of his life; permeated with everything he’d always wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

To make up for what felt like an eternity, Matt stared intently at Jason. Analyzing his features and every movement, he realized how much he needed to catch up on.

132…133…134…he counted as he watched Jason’s chest rise and fall.

“Wat r u doing?” Jason wrote out.

“Trying to figure out how I got so lucky,” he breathed.

Jason smiled as he felt the rush of blood color his cheeks pink.

“That right there,” Matt said, shaking his head. “A smile that could make the sun jealous.”

Exaggerating the smile, Jason wrinkled his nose and flipped his top lip, exposing his gums as he fluttered his eyelashes.

“You’re sooo beautiful,” Matt lightly laughed. As Jason let out a breathy giggle, he couldn’t help but cut him off with a kiss.

At that moment, Vinny reentered the room.

“It smells like love in here,” Vinny joked.

They all laughed.

“How is Sophia?” Matt asked.

“She has calmed down, but I don’t think she’s coming in here for awhile.“

Matt exhaled loudly. "I’ll be a man about it.”

“SINCE WHEN?!” Jason teased.

“You know what-,” Matt said mocking offense as he leaned in and gently bit his nose. He lightly giggled and added: “U know I like that kinky shit ;)”

“I know you do,” Matt shook his head as he laughed. He gave him another peck before standing up. “Where is she?”

“The cafeteria, she was craving a pickle.”

“I’ll be right back,” he said, voice full of remorse for snapping at the pregnant girl.

“Good luck,” Vinny sighed.

Hesitant to leave Jason so soon, Matt looked at him one last time before opening the door. Jason gave him a wink of approval. Matt gave a half smile and nodded as he left.

\- - -

When he got to the cafeteria, he was surprised that it wasn’t the cold and generic space he was expecting. With the modern furnishings, unique art and a pale blue accent wall against the other aged mahogany panels; Matt felt like he’d stepped into an uptown Brooklyn restaurant. He instantly spotted his mother and Sophia seated at a table in the corner. As he made his way over, Sophia glanced up at him; her face nonchalant.

“Hi,” he said to whoever would reply.

“Hey honey,” Laurie said as she cut her waffle into bite-size pieces.

Sophia remained silent as she continued to eat.

“Do you mind if I talk to her alone?” Matt asked his mother.

Laurie glanced at Sophia who gave her shoulders a slight shrug.

“I’ll go see what they’ll be serving for lunch,” Laurie said as she scooted the seat back. She gave Matt that look as she walked by.

Matt nodded and sat down.

“Is that a pickle covered in Nutella?” Matt asked as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Sophia let out a loud exhale.

Gently shaking his head to clear it; “I’m sorry,” he began. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. I realize you were just teasing him, but if you woke up in the hospital; not knowing what the hell happened to you, the last thing you’d want to hear is how fucked up your hair is.”

“Let me tell you something, Matt,” Sophia said in a clear, intimidating voice. “These past two weeks have been the worst of my life. I cry myself to sleep every night when I remember that my entire life has been this shallow existence in a society that doesn’t give a shit about anything but money and spreading corruption. My own father, a man I Iove, tried to kill my brother, another man I love. I’ll never be-” she stopped abruptly as closed her eyes and blew out a lung full of air. “If me teasing him about his hair was inappropriate to you, I apologize, I wanted to cheer myself up,” she sighed.

Matt’s heart ached with guilt. “No, I apologize. I’m so sorry. I just love him so much and living with the possibility of losing him really fucked me up; now that he’s ok, I don’t want anything to hurt him. He seems happy and knowing that at some point he has to find out what really happened terrifies me.”

“Me too,” she breathed. “Oh, and sorry for calling you a mutt.”

“No, that part was true,” he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

It worked; she let out a deep chuckle.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me, Sophia. I really do appreciate you,” he said sincerely.

“Eww, keep your emotions to yourself,” she teased. “Of course dude, and I’d do anything for you; you’re my brother, we’re gonna have fights.”

“True,” he smiled.

“And yes asshole, this is a pickle covered in Nutella; I normally wouldn’t touch anything that isn’t gourmet, but these cravings are ferocious. I have to carry a jar in my purse,” she said as she took another bite.

Matt laughed; as he looked up he saw Laurie returning. Getting up so she could return to her seat, he leaned on the table. “I need a favor from you two,” Matt smiled. 

\- - -

Leaving them to finish their breakfast after announcing what he needed, Matt kissed the ladies on their cheeks and headed back to Jason’s room. He entered to find Vinny in his chair, speaking really fast in Italian.

“Peppina prendi un pettine. E pettinami un po’. Un po’ Peppina pettina. Ma poi si impappinò. Peppina aspetta un pettine Per pettinarmi un po’,” he said so quickly without breathing that his face turned red while Jason laughed as hard as he could without hurting his throat.

“What is that?” Matt asked with a breathy laugh.

“A tongue twister that Jason loved to hear me say as a child. And now, I can say it flawlessly under eight seconds,” Vinny said proudly.

“While looking like a tomato in the process” Jason wrote as he continued to giggle.

Vinny placed his thumbs in his ears and wiggled his other digits with his tongue out, playfully taunting Jason.

“You guys are too much,” Matt smiled as he leaned against the wall. Their relationship had always warmed his heart; it made him wonder what his father would be like. Would he mind me being gay? What would he think of Jason? Would he be proud of me?

“Are you ok, Matthew?” Vinny asked, face full of concern.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine; I just have a lot on my mind,” he sighed. “They gave you a second board?” he asked, noticing his sketch propped up on the nightstand behind the photo of the couple.

“Mhm,” Jason hummed. “There was no way I could erase that masterpiece D:”

“You’re the masterpiece,” Matt beamed.

A few minutes later Sophia and Laurie returned to Jason’s room.

“Your hair is actually cute,” Sophia complimented.

“Thank you,” Jason mouthed. Glancing around for a few seconds, his eyebrows knitted together. “Where r the parental units?” he asked.

“Um, mom is in Hawaii and dad’s in Ecuador for business; they came to see you tons of times, but you were still out,” she calmly lied.

This being the answer for everything he’d asked about his parents in his childhood, Jason wasn’t surprised nor upset. "Im glad ur here :)“

"Duh dude, I love you- I’m not saying our parents don’t, I’m- ” she placed a hand on her stomach. “Excuse me… morning sickness,” she said as she rushed out of the room.

Not knowing if it was the lie or if morning sickness had really overcome Sophia, the remaining knowledgeable three stood around, trying to gather their thoughts while Jason doodled hearts on his board. Vinny’s own heart was broken. Not wanting to cry in front of him, he excused himself.

“I’ll go check on Sophia,” Laurie added.

Picking up on the weird vibe, Jason frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked as he sunk into his chair.

“I hope she’s ok”

“Is that all?” Matt asked.

“If my parents haven’t visited me u guys don’t have to lie, I know they’re busy ppl”

Matt swallowed hard. Jason looked intently at him. As Matt shifted under his gaze, Jason grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

What aren’t you telling me?

Matt exhaled loudly. “There is something I want to tell you. A part of me is saying ‘shut the fuck up, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him’ but that’s not true. I don’t know how you’re going to feel about it, but you need to know,” Matt said nervously.

Not knowing what to expect, Jason let go of Matt’s chin as his heart began to race. Catching every accelerated heartbeat, the machine buzzed, signaling the nurse.

“You ok in here?” she said glaring at Matt as she entered the room.

“Idk yet” he wrote without looking at Matt.

“Well these can come off now,” she said pulling the medical stickers off of his chest.

“Good thing im a twink, no chest hair :D” he joked to make the nurse feel comfortable with leaving him alone with Matt.

She burst into a loud cackle.

“I love ur laugh Carol” Jason giggled.

Carol? Matt thought. I wasn’t gone five minutes; he knows her name and how she laughs. I was here two weeks and had no idea. So charismatic, he smiled to himself.

“Well call me if you need anything, Jason,” she said as patted him on the shoulder and headed out the room.

Jason’s smile slowly faded when he turned back to face him and it made Matt’s heart ache. He gestured for him to continue.

“After our date, we were leaving your parents’ house and we got into an argument.”

Argument? We’ve had plenty of arguments.

Something about this particular fight made Matt nervous and it caused Jason’s stomach contort.

“Wat was it about?” he wrote with shaky hands.

“You told me you wanted to be married and I tried to tell you my point of view on the subject without becoming defensive but I failed. After you called me out on my issues, I exploded and told you I didn’t want to be anywhere near you,” Matt sighed.

Although relieved to have no memory of the incident, hot tears still streamed down Jason’s cheeks.

“Babe, please don’t cry,” Matt said through a strained voice. “You were right; I have issues, but I’ve started to work on them. The feeling of being abandoned because you loved someone too much was my second biggest fear; the first was losing you,” he choked through tears. “I-I love you, Jason.” As soon as he said it, Matt felt as if he would float away, so he gripped the arms of the chair to anchor him.

Jason covered his face as he began to bawl.

“I love how when you get frustrated, you put your fingers on your temples to block it out. I love how loud you laugh when something is really funny to you. I love how when something’s bothering you, you cradle your legs and rest your head on your knees. I love how the sunlight brings out the tints of red in your hair. I love how whether you’re talking to one person or a room full of people, you manage to make everyone feel comfortable. I could go on forever; I love you, Jason Dardo.”

Finally hearing those words from his lovers lips was so overwhelming, Jason pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck as he continued to wept. Ditto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

Over the next couple of days, Jason built up his strength and his IV was removed. He gained the ability to speak, but only in a low raspy voice that still hurt whenever he coughed or laughed too hard. Walking was a different challenge. For the first few days, he had to use a walker as he paced up and down the hospital corridors to exercise his legs that were weak from not having weight on them for two weeks. Today was his first day on crutches.

Using his charm, Jason had befriended all of the staff and convinced them to move him to a room with a bathroom and a television.

“Good afternoon, Jason,” Carol said as she entered the room.

“You look beautiful today,” he complimented as he stretched out on his bed.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I brought you these,” she whispered as she handed him a small jar of assorted candies.

“Thank you,” Jason beamed. “You know Matt’s just gonna eat it all,” he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed. “Where is Mr. Wonderful anyway?” she asked as she recorded his vitals.

“He should be here any minute now; he dropped The Three Musketeers off at the airport. They’re going to Laurie’s house in Florida for something; they didn’t give me any details. I think they come back tomorrow though.”

“Oh, that’s nice; a little break from you?” she teased.

Jason laughed. “Maybe, but Matt will be with me so it doesn’t matter,” he said as he fluttered his eyelashes.

“Aw, you guys are so cute. Tell him I’m going to start charging rent, he literally lives here with you,” she giggled.

“Yeah, this is our new apartment. We share this bed and everything,” he laughed.

“That’s your business,” she said shaking her head.

“It’s not like we have sex; God, I wish! I’ve been like begging,” Jason confessed with a chuckle. “I feel so thirsty. I’m like, ‘can I at least look at it’.”

Carol let out her classic cackle, which made Jason laugh harder.

“Ughh, Carol, it still hurts when I laugh too hard. Stop cackling like that,” he let out a breathy giggle as he rubbed his throat.

“I’m sorry, you have to stop being so funny,” she said.

“That literally was no joke though; he hogs the covers and withholds sex,” he said with a mock frown.

She simply smiled and shook her head as she finished up her notes.

“I wish my parents would visit me at least once while I’m here,” he sighed. “I know they’re busy, but it’s been six days and I’m in Atlanta. It just makes me a little sad.”

“I’m sorry, hun,” Carol said in a professional tone.

She knew why his parents hadn’t come to see him, the entire nation knew that Harry had been indicted on multiple charges: drug trafficking/distribution, conspiracy, and attempted first degree murder, to name a few. Her former co-worker, Javier, and his brother, the middle-man; were also indicted on similar charges. Her job as a professional wasn’t to talk about those things.

The hospital had become somewhat of a sanctuary for all of them. The paparazzi was now desperate for a story; trying to pay off the medical employees and Dardo staff for interviews or pictures of Jason. Jason was completely oblivious; they had created this little world for him where his biggest concern was Matt not wanting to have sex.

The truth was that the press was hounding Matt harder than any of them at this point. As they discovered he was dating Jason and driving the car that night; his life had become a circus. They yelled things like:

$50,000 for an exclusive interview on what really happened!

Are you going to the trial?!

We’ll give you $100,000 for an interview!

What are Jason’s thoughts on the situation?!

And those are the nice ones. The ones who wanted to get another story yelled homophobic slurs and asked about Jason’s ass. He went through this every time he left the hospital; and since he’d been staying with Jason, he’d still walk the others to the car to make sure they were safe. By the time he’d get back to the room, all he’d want to do was cuddle and tell Jason how much he loved him.

“I’d love to sit and chat because you’re my favorite, but I have an entire floor left,” she sighed as she headed out the door.

“It’s ok, I finally get to watch tv,” he said picking up the remote and turning the tv on for the first time. As he was flipping through the channels he decided to watch the news for awhile.

Pearl Liaison, star of season seven of RuPaul’s Drag Race fainted in her hotel room after Violet Chachki pulled her corset too tight. Liaison is doing well now Chachki tells us; ‘she’s just an idiot,’ Chachki also added.

Jason let out a low chuckle.

In other news, Atlanta tycoon Har-

At that moment, Matt rushed into the room and turned the tv off.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Jason demanded in his raspy voice.

“Well, I’m here now,” Matt half smiled.

“Dork,” Jason said rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me; see, now you won’t get your present,” Matt said with an expression that could be compared to a toddler trying to keep a secret.

“What present?”

Matt pulled a single yellow rose from behind his back and handed to Jason.

“Aww, babe! It’s beautiful,” he beamed.

“You know at the florist, I asked what yellow roses meant and they said a platonic friendship,” Matt informed. “I just figured you liked the way they looked when you chose them for our dinner date decor.”

“They also mean new beginnings,” he smiled as he sniffed the flower. “Because everyday is like a new beginning when I’m with you,” he giggled.

“You’re so cheesy! You should write greeting cards,” Matt laughed as he leaned in and kissed him.

“I want you to decorate my cast since I can’t watch tv,” Jason accused.

“Tv rots your mind,” he said as he grabbed the marker from the nightstand. After a few minutes of silent drawing and giggles from Jason as Matt tickled his toes, Jason’s tone was full of sorrow.

“After I get out of this hospital, I don’t think I’m ever coming back to Atlanta,” he sighed.

“Why?” Matt asked nervously.

“I know my parents are caught up in the whole high society thing, but I just feel like shit; they don’t think enough of me to want to visit,” he said, lip quivering.

Matt had no idea what to say. Harry was in jail and the last he’d heard of Alex was that she checked herself into rehab, and the paparazzi told him that.

“Babe, it’ll be ok,” Matt said, attempting to make his voice lower to avoid it going up in octaves as he lied. “I’m sure at this point they’re trying to figure out how to make it all up to you before they show up.”

“Bullshit,” he sighed as he wiped his tears away. “Even if I didn’t care much for my child, I’d be there day and night until I knew they were ok. That’s why I thank God everyday that I have Vinny,” he sniffled.

“Vinny is amazing,” Matt agreed. “I’m sorry, Pumpkin,” he said as he grabbed Jason’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“It’s fine, I just can’t see myself coming back. I read somewhere that if you can’t accept someone at their low, then you don’t deserve them at their best, or something like that,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“This isn’t your low; your low was that week you thought you were Beyoncé and you wouldn’t stop screaming around the house,” Matt laughed as he eyebrow quirked.

“Screaming?!” Jason mocked offense. “You’re just mad ‘cause I woke up like this,” he said hissing the last syllable as he made an unattractive facial expression.

“Yes, I’m so mad you woke up looking like Shrek.”

Jason laughed too hard, causing his throat to contract.

“Oww,” he groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked as he jumped up, ready to push the call button.

“Just my throat, it hurts to be happy,” he sighed.

Matt kissed his neck, then forehead and returned to his seat to continue drawing on the cast.

“So what are those three doing in Florida?”

“None of your business,” Matt smiled.

“You’re such an ass.”

“No, I have a great ass,” he winked.

“Are you seriously not going to tell me? Two-thirds of that group belongs to me,” he frowned.

Matt let out an exaggerated gasp. “I thought we were all family.”

“Families don’t keep secrets…”

Matt gulped.

“At least the good ones don’t,” Jason let out a breathy laugh. “Mines is far from good.”

You have no idea, Matt thought. As he continued drawing, Matt did his best to contain his inner turmoil while they joked and enjoyed each other’s company like they normally did.

“Come in,” Matt said after there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Jason,” Dr. Brown smiled as he entered the room. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hi,” they said in unison.

The doctor looked at Matt and he discreetly nodded his head. “That’s some sweet artwork,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” Matt said shyly as he returned the nod.

Jason picked up on the body language but had no idea what to make of it.

“So, Sir, how have the crutches been treating you?” he asked Jason.

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried them yet,” Jason said honestly.

“You must really like seeing my face then,” he laughed.

“Who told you?!” Jason joked.

The doctor’s laughter filled the room. “Unless you want to be here longer than you have to, you have to get your strength up.”

“Ok,” Jason sighed. “I do like looking at your face though,” he winked.

“I like looking at your face too,” the doctor said with a friendly smile.

Matt looked up at them and faked a cough. Jason gave him a smug smile, hoping that Matt would reveal the secrets in exchange for his good behavior.

“Well let’s practice,” the doctor said extending a hand to help him sit up.

Grabbing the crutches and placing one under each arm, Jason slowly stood up.

“Ok, now come towards me,” the doctor ordered. Jason made his way over to the doctor; at his own pace, but he made it. “Very good,” Dr. Brown smiled. “You’re a natural cripple,” he teased.

“Oh, thanks,” Jason laughed.

“Have you guys had lunch yet?”

“Nope.”

“Well if you make it down to the cafeteria on your own, I’ll buy you both lunch,” he promised.

“Ahh, so much pressure,” Matt laughed.

“Just so you know, I like chicken,” Jason beamed as he made his way through the doorframe.

Working up a sweat, he made it to the cafeteria and Dr.Brown bought them food as promised. He ate with them and after lunch was over, they headed back to the room while the doctor made his rounds.

“I love how flirty you are in front of me,” Matt said sarcastically.

“I was not flirting,” Jason sighed as he sat on the bed.

“Really? ‘Oh, Dr. Brown, you have the bluest eyes,’ “ Matt said exaggerating Jason’s voice.

“It was just a compliment. You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous…I just think it’s rude.”

“You’re rude; there’s something you’ve been hiding from me.”

Matt froze. “W-What do you mean?” he stuttered.

“You have something going on with the doctor. When he came in earlier, you nodded at each other; what the hell was that?”

Matt exhaled in relief. “That was nothing, he’s just nice.”

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“You’re so sexy when you do that,” Matt breathed. He leaned in and stole a kiss from Jason’s tense lips. When he was still glaring at him, Matt moved to his neck and left a trail of tender kisses. Jason finally relaxed and threw his arms around Matt’s neck.

“Slow down, tiger,” Matt giggled pulling his arms away. “Put your legs up here so I can finish,” Matt said grabbing his marker.

“Ughh,” Jason groaned as he threw his torso back and swung his legs onto the bed.

Matt colored well into the evening. When they got hungry again, they ordered a pizza. Matt went down to lobby to get it; he returned and they talked about random things as they ate.

After finishing, Matt climbed into bed next to Jason, pulling him into a cuddle. Jason purposefully pushed his ass against Matt’s crotch and slowly wiggled it.

“Stop,” Matt groaned.

“Why,” Jason whined.

“Because.”

“Ok, I’ll go find Dr. Brown and show you real flirting,” he said.

Matt retaliated by gently biting his neck, turning him on even further .

“Keep going,” Jason breathed when he stopped.

Matt kissed his neck and went back to cuddling.

“You don’t want me anymore. You’re just here out of guilt; is that what you’ve been discussing with the doctor? How to wait until I get better to leave me?” Jason ranted.

Matt sat up on an elbow so that he was looking down at Jason. “Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?”

“Then what is it?” he pleaded.

“What is what?”

“This weird energy. Everybody’s acting funny, my parents won’t visit me and you won’t touch me. It’s all so frustrating,” he sighed.

Matt had no idea Jason felt this way; he thought he’d been so careful to make things seem normal. Trying to deflect attention from the larger issue at hand, Matt addressed the problem he knew would take Jason’s mind off of things.

“We haven’t had sex because, first of all, we’re in a hospital where the doors don’t lock and secondly, I wanted our first time after you woke up to be special,” he confessed.

“The thought that someone could walk in makes it more exciting,” Jason said looking into Matt’s eyes eagerly trying to convince him. “And it will be special, every time you touch me it feels like the first time and I fall in love with you all over again,” he said with tears in his eyes.

Finally giving in, Matt leaned down and tenderly kissed him. Jason desperately flung his arms around Matt’s neck, pulling him closer; attempting to grind their bodies together.

“Relax,” Matt whispered against his lips.

Jason slowly sunk back into the bed as Matt gently bit down on his pouted pink bottle lip. Jason let out a soft moan, sending Matt into a frenzy; he stuck his tongue in his lover’s mouth and they passionately made out. Matt slowly climbed on top of Jason, distributing his weight to his knees and forearms to not put any pressure on him. Jason pulled him closer by the waist, not minding the pain. Their breathing grew heavy and erratic. Jason tugged at the hem of Matt’s shirt and he froze.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Trying to remain honest about the things he could talk about, Matt sat up on his knees. “It looks bad,” he sighed.

“Let me see.”

“Don’t freak out,” he warned. “I’m going to be fine. I asked the doctor about it.” He winced as he slowly peeled his shirt off revealing a chest and back riddled with deep purple bruises.

“Babe,” Jason breathed in horror. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to stress you over nothing. It looks worse than it is,” he brushed it off. “I have a few fractured ribs, but the doctor said they look like they’re healing correctly. I should be ok,” he rushed trying to assure him he was fine.

Jason lightly traced the bruise over his heart. “You promise?”

Matt nodded and kissed him. Jason placed feathery kisses along the bruises on his chest.

“Thank you,” Matt smiled.

“For what?”

“Being understanding,” he said leaning down and kissing his neck.

“All I want is honesty, you can’t protect me from everything.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t try,” he whispered.

Jason gently pulled him down by the neck causing their lips to collide once again.

Matt placed his hands on Jason’s waist and slowly grazed his nails along his sides as he pulled his shirt up. Jason shivered as chills went down his spine. He smiled as he raised his arms allowing Matt to remove it. Already aware of Jason’s bruises, Matt placed healing kisses on them.

“You take such good care of me,” Jason breathed.

“You’re my everything,” Matt replied as he sat back up and began to unbutton his lover’s shorts. Jason let out a light moan as he rubbed his bulge through the fabric. Matt pulled down the shorts and boxers in unison, freeing Jason’s cock. It was already hard and throbbing in anticipation.

“Hi Pedro,” Matt smiled as he grazed his fingers along the shaft.

Jason let out a breathy giggle.

Matt kissed the tip, making it twitch. Gripping the girth, he slowly worked his hand up and down using the precum as lube. Jason swore under his breath. Finally taking the cock into his mouth, Matt worked his tongue and bobbed his head along the length.

“Shit babe,” Jason moaned as he gripped Matt’s hair.

Matt hollowed his cheeks as he applied pressure and twisted his hand around Jason.

Jason was a moaning mess; when Matt knew he was close, he pulled away and gave Pedro one last peck. Whining at the loss of sensation, Jason pouted.

“Ssh,” Matt hushed as he lifted himself off the bed. He went into his dufflebag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Making his way back to the bed, he noticed Jason watching him; lust in his eyes. Deciding to give him a little show, he slowly bent over and began to twerk unattractively causing Jason to burst into laughter.

“Come through, sexy,” Jason giggled.

Matt then slowly stripped himself of the rest of his clothing releasing his fully erect penis. “Lay on your stomach,” he whispered.

Jason did as he was told and eagerly rolled over. Straddling Jason again, Matt squirted some of the cool gel into his palm and stroked it onto his cock. He spread Jason’s cheeks and generously applied lube to his asshole making him shiver. Matt leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

“Are you ready, babe?” Matt asked as he aligned his penis with Jason’s rosebud.

“Always,” he breathed.

As Matt slowly pushed into Jason, they both let out gasps.

“Did your dick get bigger?” Jason asked as he was instantly filled.

Matt sighed as he closed his eyes and gently pulled out and pushed back in. Jason breathed softly and let out a pant each time Matt pushed in.

“Fuck babe, you’re so tight,” he moaned as he gradually picked up the pace. Their breathing grew shallow and more erratic. Matt’s toes curled as Jason gripped the sheets and whimpered in pleasure.

Wanting to look into his eyes, Matt pulled out and flipped Jason over. As he was entering, Jason hooked his arms underneath Matt’s and gently scratched his back.

“Matt,” Jason moaned when he began to pump harder. Matt couldn’t help himself from planting a kiss on the beautiful mouth that had spoken his name.

“Bend this leg,” Matt said softly as he pushed Jason’s good leg up. Jason let out a sharp gasp as each new thrust hit his prostate in the perfect spot and Matt’s stomach rubbed against his cock.

“Oh! yes, yes right -there,” Jason breathed. Every inch of his body was ignited with sheer ecstasy. He looked into Matt’s eyes as they made love and at that moment it was all overwhelming. His eyes watered and a few tears escaped.

“Are you ok?” Matt asked as he slowed down; instantly concerned that he’d hurt him.

“Yes, it just feels amazing and I love you so much. Please don’t stop,” he begged gripping him tighter.

“I love you too,” Matt said, kissing Jason through his tears.

Keeping the thrusts slow, steady, and powerful, Matt knew he was close. “I’m gonna come,” he whispered against his lips.

“Me too,” Jason breathed.

With a few more hard pumps; consistently hitting Jason’s prostate, Matt felt the intense wave of heat and tingles take over his body.

“Fuck, fuck,” Matt moaned as he climaxed hard into Jason.

“Omigod baby,” Jason exclaimed; piercing Matt’s back with his nails as he released onto both of their stomachs. Matt collapsed on top of Jason, trying to catch his breath as they reveled in the euphoric aftermath of their orgasms. After an undetermined amount of time, Matt kissed Jason as he slowly pulled out. They lazily cleaned themselves off and put their boxers back on in case someone came into the room. Sliding under the covers, Matt pulled Jason into a cuddle.

“Babe?” Jason asked as he tranced swirls on Matt’s arm. 

“Hmm?” he hummed, nearly passed out.

“Do you know what tomorrow is?”

“Yeah, um, Saturday. Goodnight,” he said pulling Jason tighter as he drifted off.

“Night. Happy anniversary,” he whispered; crushed that Matt had forgotten.

\- - -

Beep! Beep! Beep!

“What the fuck,” Jason groaned as he rolled over to turn off the little alarm clock he’d never seen before in his life. Stretching a hand behind him, he searched for Matt’s warmth, but the sheets were cold. He turned around to find a note. In Matt’s handwriting it read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know you love me

And I love you too

Follow the yellow brick road

It’s what you have to do

I’ve unlocked my heart

So all our dreams can come true

“Aww! He remembered,” Jason beamed. “He did not come up with that on his own,” he giggled as he swung his legs out of bed grabbing his crutches, and nearly falling over. He rushed into the bathroom; brushing his teeth, washing his face, and wincing as he racked the brushed through his hair. In a hurry, he threw on a plain t-shirt and shorts. “Follow the yellow brick road? No way,” Jason breathed as he made his way to the door. Opening it, he was shocked to find a trail of yellow rosepetals leading down the corridor. He let out a breathy laugh. Following the path, it led him into the elevator; its floor was also covered in rosepetals.

How did he pull this off? Jason’s cheeks began to hurt as he smiled from ear to ear. The elevator dinged and he exited. Where is everybody? he thought, noticing how empty the hospital was. As he continued on the path, in the far distance he heard a beautiful piano melody. He instantly recognized the song as Turning Page by Sleeping at Last; one of his favorites.

I’ve waited a hundred years  
But I’d wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough   
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I’ve been living for

 

He realized the trail was leading to the cafeteria. The music became clearer as he approached.

 

Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase

I surrender who I’ve been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I’ve been living for all along  
What I’ve been living for

Making it to the motion-sensored double doors, they slid open to reveal all the hospital staff he’d befriended, all of the Dardo staff and the group that stood by his side through this entire ordeal. It was like a puzzle of people had come together just for him and Matt was the most important piece. He wore a pair of simple black slacks and topped them with a blue button-down along with his favorite beanie.

“Happy Anniversary, Jason!” they all said in unison after some serious practice.

Jason’s eyes watered as he took in the beautiful scene. They covered one of the tables with elegant linens; each place setting consisted of the rounded silver lid and a glass of what Jason hoped was wine. The centerpiece was three battery-operated candles; it made Jason smile.

“Hey Pumpkin,” Matt beamed as he approached; arms open.

“Hi baby,” Jason breathed as his cheeks flushed pink. They hugged and Matt gave him a quick peck. “I thought you forgot,” Jason confessed.

“Of course not,” he mocked offense. “I’ve been up all night planning this with the help of everyone; he gestured to the crowd as they hooted and hollered.

As Jason looked around, he saw: Dr. Brown, Carol, Bill, Jack, Vinny and Sophia; and all the other friends he had made, they were all in on the surprise.

That’s why Matt was acting strange with Dr.Brown, and him having me walk down here on my own yesterday was a test. Sneaky. Jason smiled and relaxed as his thoughts comforted him.

“Well come sit down,” Matt said helping Jason into his seat.

“Are you weirdos just gonna watch us eat?” Jason joked as he scooted the chair.They all laughed. He took a sip of the brown liquid in his glass. Apple juice, I should have known, he smiled to himself. “So what’s for breakfast?” Jason asked as he lifted the lid; the plate was empty. “Matt, wha-” he glanced around, only to discover that he had sunk to one knee; little black box in hand.

Jason took in a swift, deep gasp and instantly covered his face with his hands.

“Jason Dardo,” Matt began with a smile that could stop hearts. “When all romantic words leave my mind, where I need them to be, all I’m left with is will you marry me?”


	18. Chapter 18

Muffling the cries with his palm, Jason instantly began to bawl as Matt waited on one knee, ring box still in hand.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” he asked with a breathy laugh.

Wiping his eyes, he swiftly nodded. “Of course it’s a yes! Shit, yes! Yes, yes, yes!” he exclaimed, shaking his hands.

The room burst into an uproar of cheers and applause.

Matt pulled the ring out of the box. “Hold still, you dork,” he giggled as he grabbed Jason’s left hand and slid the token onto his ring finger.

Constructed of eighteen karat white gold; filigree patterns threaded down the shoulders of the vintage band. The scrolls and swirls were paired with diamond chips set in a strategic array. Centered as the focal point were three petite sparkling diamonds. Genderfluid, yet utterly beautiful, the jewel complimented Jason’s porcelain skin flawlessly.

“It’s so perfect,” he breathed.

“It originally belonged to my great-grandmother, but it was clearly made for you.” he smiled.

“I love it, I love you!” Jason screeched as he flung his arms around Matt’s neck, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

“I love you too,” Matt giggled. Finally standing up, he pulled Jason close and kissed him. “I love you,” he repeated in a whisper. Jason kissed him back with the intensity and passion of a thousand suns.

“Get a room!” Sophia yelled.

“I forgot they were there,” Matt said against his lips.

“Who?” Jason smiled.

With a low chuckle, Matt placed one last peck on his lips before letting him sit back down.

“It’s official,” Matt said proudly.

The crowd began to mingle; gushing congratulations and sharing embraces. From the corner of his eye, Jason saw The Three Musketeers approaching.

“Vinny, I’m engaged!” Jason said, tearing up at hearing himself say the words out loud for the first time.

“I heard! Congratulations, mio figlio!” he said pulling him into a bear hug.

“Aw, mom,” Matt sighed as he went over to comfort his blubbering mother.

“My baby,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Mom!” Jason beamed, extending his arms.

“Oh,” Laurie pouted with her hand over her heart as she rushed over to embrace him. “I’m gaining a son,” she smiled.

Although he loved the acceptance, his heart ached at the thought of his own mother. What is she going to think? ‘You and your…companion’, he remembered her words. She doesn’t give a shit about me, let alone my engagement. Snap out of it, don’t let that ruin this moment, he thought to himself as he wiped his eyes.

“I’d like to make a toast, everyone raise their glass,” Vinny began.

“Of apple juice,” Jason whispered.

“You lush,” Matt smiled, gently elbowing his side.

“Shut up,” he giggled as he stole a kiss.

“Farci mangiare e bere e divertirsi, congratulazioni miei figli,” Vinny finished as he raised the glass completing his toast.

Cheering one last time, the hospital staff that was supposed to be working, quickly returned to their stations. The remaining people stayed long enough to enjoy an engagement brunch with the couple.

“That was sweet,” Sophia said sincerely. “Is this the best day of your life?” she asked Jason as she leaned down to hug him.

“The best day of my life, so far,” he beamed.

“Well, I have a gift for you guys,” she said pulling a small box out of her purse. She handed it to Matt because she knew he’d appreciate it more.

“What could this be,” Matt said with exaggerated eyebrows. Lifting the lid off of the box, his mouth fell open. “Shut up,” he breathed.

“Mhm,” she smiled.

“What is it?” Jason asked.

Matt lifted the keys to the brand new Ferrari in disbelief.

“I think it’s called a 429 Beetle or some crap like that, I went to the lot and just picked the pretty one. It looks like the Batmobile,” she said proudly.

“A 458 Spider?!” Matt exclaimed.

“Yeah that,” she laughed.

“I can’t accept this, it’s way too expensive.”

She gave him that look.

“She clearly said she had a present for us,” Jason said grabbing the keys. “And I gladly accept.”

“In that case,” Matt said grabbing the keys back. “Let’s go look!” he said with all the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

“You go ahead. I’ll look later,” Jason smiled, clearly unimpressed.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Matt said excitedly. He gave Jason a quick peck on the lips, then Sophia one on the cheek.

“Ew,” she said wiping it away.

“Thank you! I love you both!” he said as he rushed out of the cafeteria.

“He’s totally taking us for a spin,” Laurie laughed as she pulled Vinny along.

Jason giggled. “He’s so adorable. Thanks for spending two weeks worth of allowance on us,” he said to Sophia.

“Please,” she scoffed. “I totally used dad’s card.” Her eyes instantly grew wide at the slipup.

“He didn’t mind buying it for us?”

“Don’t act like you don’t just use his money and save your own,” she said in her usual tone. “I do it all the time.”

“True,” he smiled.

She exhaled in relief.

“I’m going back to my room,” he said gathering his crutches.

“Wait for me, I have to pee first though,” she said as she placed her purse on the table.

“Ok.”

When Sophia disappeared through the double doors, her phone began to ring. Fishing it out of her purse, Jason saw that the number was clearly foreign.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Jason?”

He immediately recognized the voice.

“Max?”

Max Malanaphy had been one of the few people Jason had connected with as a child. Even though their personalities were practically opposites, they understood each other and bonded over how much they had in common. From being gay to just being over the bullshit of the fraudulent society, they had become true lifelong friends. 

“Hello, darling! Happy anniversary! I’ve been trying to call your phone all morning, but it goes straight to voicemail.”

“Thank you! Yeah, I’m between phones at the moment but my voicemail is still setup, I hope you left me a nice message.”

“Of course I did, do you have a cold?”

“No,” he breathed. “It’s such a long fucking story, tell me what’s up with you first, I haven’t heard from you in forever.”

“Well I see your vulgarity hasn’t improved,” Max sighed. “Danny and I have been going through a rough patch; I needed to drop everything and just get away for awhile. For the past few weeks, I’ve been in Haiti helping the relief programs; would you believe that after five years, there are still thousands homeless and hungry?”

“That’s devastating. I’d love to go with you to help one day.”

“That’d be splendid! I would’ve called much sooner but the cell phone reception here is terrible, but I promised myself as soon as I found a working phone, the first person I’d call would be you. So, how are you darling?”

“Do you want the crazy news or the amazing news first?” Jason asked, trying to contain his excitement.

“Hmm, crazy.”

“Well, I was in a car accident about three weeks ago and-”

“Oh no!” Max gasped. “Are you ok?” his was voice flooded with concern.

“I am now; believe it or not, I was in a coma.”

“What?!” he said as if someone had cut off his oxygen supply. “Oh my goodness, wait what?” he spilled out as he tried to process it all. “Jason, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you! Will you ever forgive me?”

“Max, it’s fine, you’re over there saving lives. I’m fine. I’m just so happy to hear from you. Are you ready for the amazing news now?” he giggled.

“After that, I’d love to hear the amazing news,” Max sighed.

“So today, I woke up, brushed my teeth, got engaged, ate breakfast, wa-”

“Oh my God!” Max yelled into the phone, causing Jason to chuckle. “Jason stop! My heart can’t take it. That’s marvelous!”

“Yeah, I’m ecstatic. I love Matt so much,” he choked.

“Aw, darling, I know you do.”

“You know you’re my best man right,” Jason said as he wiped his eyes to prevent any tears from spilling over.

“I’d be offended if I wasn’t,” Max teased. “I’m getting on a plane tonight! I have to see you.”

“Yeah I freaking miss you. I swear things have been crazy, my parents haven’t visited me at all since I’ve been awake.”

“That’s absurd,” he exclaimed. “Why?”

“I have no idea, but it hurts like hell,” he sighed as Sophia walked back into the room.

“Who are you talking to?” she frantically asked. Fearing the press had gotten ahold of her number again, she immediately rushed over, snatched the phone and hung it up.

“Hey, it was Max!”

“What did he say?” she asked nervously.

“He’s in Haiti right now, what the fuck is your problem?” Jason asked as he hit his boiling point.

“Nothing,” she said trying to clear her head.

At that moment, Matt and the other two returned.

“All of you have been acting so fucking weird. What the hell is going on?” he said getting loud, ignoring the pain in his throat.

“Babe, calm down,” Matt said stepping closer.

“No, fuck that, you’re the ringleader,” he accused.

He flinched at the words.

“If somebody doesn’t tell me what’s going on right now, I swear, I…” he trailed off as he noticed the distressed looks on all their faces. It hurt him immensely to know that Vinny was keeping something from him, but the pain was taken to a new level when Matt, his fiancee, simply stared at the floor. His eyes burned at the conception of tears. Grabbing his crutches, he attempted to make a dramatic exit but he nearly fell over when he pushed up from his seat.

“Let me help you,” Matt sighed, reaching for him.

“Don’t touch me,” Jason said through gritted teeth.

He stood and hobbled past them towards the door. Making it inside the elevator, he pushed the button. Feeling completely alone in the world, he couldn’t stop the tears from waterfalling down his cheeks.

Just as the door was inches from being closed, Matt stuck his hand through the crack causing the safety mechanism to snap it open. He stepped into the elevator and pulled Jason into a hug.

“Let me go,” he choked, weakly pushing him away. Matt only held him tighter. Giving in, Jason melted into his hold. They remained silent as the doors closed and the lift traveled to Jason’s floor. Matt’s heart raced as he prepared an arsenal of things he could possibly say.

They made it to the room. Taking their usual seats, the tension in the air felt tangible.

“Matt,” Jason began with a sniffle. “Recently I’ve been emphasizing the fact that you need to tell me things. Even if you don’t do anything else, all I ask for is your honesty. It hurts…” his voice began to crack. “It hurts me that you feel like you can’t talk to me,” he said as the tears continued to flow.

“I can talk to you, but I’m terrified of seeing you broken again. I-”

He was cut off by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Jason said calmly, wiping his face preparing for it to be a nurse.

The other three entered the room.

“Could you guys give us a minute?” Matt asked.

“No, I want them in here,” Jason said in a tone Matt rarely heard.

The group stepped in and stood awkwardly around the room.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you guys, but I want you to know that I’m confused; I’m hurt, I feel like I can’t even enjoy the happiest day of my life because the people closest to me haven’t been honest about anything; I-”

“J,” Sophia cut him off; she couldn’t take it anymore “It’s about dad.”

Jason’s eyes grew wide as he filled with concern. “Is he ok?”

Every heart in that room shattered into a billion pieces. Sophia burst into tears. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” she sobbed as she left the room. Also not being able to control her tears, Laurie apologized and excused herself.

“Vinny,” Jason pleaded, through tears. “Is he dead?”

Matt felt as if someone was stomping on the broken pieces of his heart as hot tears streamed down his face. He could barely breath at the sight of his broken love.

Vinny exhaled loudly and sat on the edge of Jason’s bed. “He’s not dead, mio figlio. But he wanted you to be.”

“What?” Jason breathed; eyes hooded, not sure if he heard the words correctly.

“Your father put a hit out on you and Matthew. You were supposed to be killed in that car accident,” Vinny said quietly, checking for Jason’s reaction after each word.

Jason let out a breathy laugh as the hysteria slowly seeped through his body. He closed his eyes and began to sway from side to side.

Panic quickly setting in, Matt glanced at Vinny, wondering what to do. Vinny just held up a hand asking him to be patient.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Jason mumbled. Eyes still closed, his face contorted as his brain finally processed Vinny’s words. He brought his hands to his face and began to sob loudly. Vinny gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Jason flinched at the touch.

Not knowing how much he’d just damaged the boy, Vinny’s eyes began to sting from the fresh tears that began to spill down his cheeks.

Matt wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “Baby,” he said in a low, calm voice. “I have no idea what’s going through your mind right now, but I’m here for you. Always,” he said trying to remain strong.

Jason continued weeping for another long minute. “Matt,” he choked.

Climbing into bed next to him, Matt pulled his heartbroken fiancee into his strong arms, creating a space that told Jason he wasn’t alone, and he’d never be.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Jason blurted.

Matt swiftly helped him to the bathroom. Having the same reaction when he found out, Matt knew the most important thing he could do was just be there for him. He held Jason’s hair and rubbed his back as he vomited. Matt flushed the toilet and helped Jason to rinse his mouth out before helping him back to the bed and pulling him into a cuddle. Jason desperately clung to Matt as the world came crashing down on him all at once. Listening to soothing beat of his heart helped to calm him; he felt as if it was the only steady and reliable thing in his life.

“How did you find out?” he whispered, tears staining Matt’s chest.

“I overheard him…I have a recording,” he hesitantly admitted.

“I want to hear it,” he breathed. Matt looked at Vinny who slowly nodded his head. Heart pounding, Matt pulled his phone from his pocket with shaky hands.

Matt’s physical reaction to the mention of this recording made Jason feel nauseous again. His throat contracted as the blanket of guilt covered his entire body. He sat up and looked intently into Matt’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

“For what?” Matt asked completely caught off guard. 

“All the shit you’ve gone through because of me,” he said lip quivering as a wave of new tears flooded his eyes. “Like, what the fuck, my dad tried to kill you.” The last bit of the sentence was barely audible before he broke down.

“Jason, look at me,” Matt said as he gripped his shoulders. “He tried to kill us. But he didn’t; we’re here, we’re alive,” he grabbed his chin. “Baby, we’re alive,” he choked. “I chose to go through life with you, whatever that entails. And if you ever seem to forget that, just look down at that ring on your finger; I love you. We’re in this together.”

Jason couldn’t speak. Matt simply pulled him back against his chest and kissed his head. After what seemed like hours of stroking his hair and the occasional reassurance that everything would be ok, he stopped crying. Sitting back up, he kissed Matt’s jaw before pulling his good leg to his chest and cradling it as he rested his cheek on the knee.

“I’m ready,” he breathed.

Matt played the recording; stopping after Harry’s rant. His voice still gave him the chills.

“I’ve been an embarrassment since I was born?” Jason scoffed.

“Mio figlio, you-”

“I’m fine Vinny, I’ve always felt that from him,” he sighed. “This is insane, but I’m honestly not that shocked. I told you about the sinister energy I got from him at the party when I told them I wouldn’t downplay my relationship for anything.”

“What?” Matt asked.

“I unknowingly endangered our lives because I love you.”

“Wow,” he sighed, immediately understanding as all the pieces fell into place.

“Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts…perhaps the fear of a loss of power,” Vinny quoted the John Steinback novel.

“That’s so true,” Jason breathed.

Scrutinizing Jason’s demeanor, Matt’s first priority was to make sure he was alright.

Skin tingling under the gaze, Jason looked up at him and gave a weak smile. He glanced down at the ring and extended a hand towards Matt. “Together?”

Matt met his touch and interlocked their fingers. “Together.”

\- - -

Over the next few days, Jason became well enough to leave the hospital. They warned him of the vicious nature of the paparazzi and media; he got quite the kick out of it as he politely ignored them.

“I feel like Britney Spears,” he joked.

Thanks to the best lawyers money could buy, Harry Dardo’s sentence was negotiated to thirty-five years. The general public was outraged, but those who knew him personally, knew his life was over.

\- - -

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Matt asked as he tucked Jason’s hair behind his ear. Two weeks had gone by since the sentencing and it was their last day in Atlanta.

“I don’t want to do this, I need to do this,” he sighed.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to go in there with you? Because I will, I jus-” he was cut off by Jason’s lips.

“I’ll be fine, this is something I have to do on my own.”

“Ok,” he breathed. “Don’t forget, I’m right out here if you need me,” Matt said, stealing one last peck before he opened the door to the Georgia State Penitentiary.

Hobbling along on his crutches, he approached the small plexiglass window and sat down on the cold metal stool. The loud click of the lock to the door of the room behind the glass made him jump. Harry stepped into the room and sat on the stool. Seeing him in the hot pink jumpsuit the prisoners were forced to wear made Jason giggle to himself. Picking up the phones and placing them to their ears, they both remained silent.

“I’ve rehearsed this conversation over and over in my mind,” Jason began. “Actually seeing you now, all of that seems really inadequate, so I’ll just say whatever comes to mind.” He took a deep breath. “First and foremost, I’d like to thank you; thank you for my brown eyes. Thank you for keeping Vinny as the estate’s manager when grandpa died, he was the best thing that happened to my childhood. And thank you for being the world’s shittest father. Without that, I wouldn’t be the man I am today,” he sighed. “Now, I guess I have a few things to apologize for. I’m sorry your father never showed affection towards you. I’m sorry that you think happiness can be measured by your bank account. I don’t think you’ve ever been happy, and I’m sorry for that too. I’m so elated and I don’t need millions of dollars to say that. I have an amazing man in my life; he’d do anything for me and everytime I see him, I get butterflies. That’s called love, I’m not sure if you’ve ever heard of it,” he said, tone sharp. “I’m engaged now,” he said, proudly flashing his ring. “I’m so happy and when I walk down the street, holding his hand, I’ll remind everyone that I’m your son. I won’t apologize for that. For what you did, I forgive you. I’m at peace now. When you go to sleep at night, I hope you can say the same.”

When Harry remained silent and refused to make eye contact, Jason hung up the phone. As he grabbed his crutches he glanced at his father one last time. He wasn’t sure it was his imagination, wishful thinking, or if it really happened, but he read the ‘I’m sorry’ off Harry’s lips. It was more than he ever could have hoped for.

Arriving back into the lobby, his heart melted as he saw Matt’s smile. They made their way to the parking lot and climbed into their Ferrari.

“So what now?” Matt asked as he started the car.

“Well, it looks like we have a wedding to plan,” Jason beamed.

“Together?”

“Together.”


End file.
